Video Game
by Yoshiman
Summary: How surreal can you imagine a new world? Now go beyond that. Test the limits. Feel the emotion. The fourth wall has shattered. . . are you game?
1. A Little Too Level Headed

Hey hey, yall. This is my first story here at FF.net. This is NOT my first fanfiction, so I've had a bit of practice. My spelling might not be the best, but it's a LOT better than most of the fanfictions out there. See ya at the end of Ch. 17! Oh, And I'll try to get the italics working when my blasted computer will.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: A Little to Level-Headed  
  
Something wasn't right. Phil was feeling disoriented. He felt disproportioned. But he could hear better than he could before. What significance was there in that? He could hear echoes in a cave, and flickering fire. But he couldn't hear anything that sounded remotely human. His parents were supposed to be home, weren't they? He couldn't remember.  
  
Then the room shifted. Phil regained his balance. He could stand up again. And he was holding something. He lifted it up for his eyes to see it. A sword. A long sword, with a symbol engraved on the hilt. It looked like three triangles shaped like a . . . a triforce. A triforce? It was making some sort of quasi-sense now.  
  
He was playing videogames in his room an hour ago. Was it an hour? It seemed longer. It might have been weeks for all he knew. But he did know one thing. He was playing Ocarina of Time. That was all he could remember. No, wait, he remembered his girlfriend, minutes before. Jenna. Jenna Pikanne. Jenna was in his room, studying with him for his exam Friday. But the exam didn't matter now.  
  
His parents were heard in the driveway. Phil and Jenna exchanged goodbye kisses as Jenna left the room and out the door. Then Phil turned on his Nintendo 64. That was it.  
  
But what did that have to do with this? There was no explanation; none that he knew of, other than he fell asleep. Phil pinched himself. Real as day, he thought.  
  
Now, the important thing was at first hand, how did he get out of here? Maybe by getting out of here he could find some answers. Which way should he go? He was standing in a stone hallway, lit dimly by torches, more likely than not several yards below the ground. Well, he wasn't going to get anywhere by standing around. Might as well go forward. He adjusted his sunglasses and walked further down the hallway. He turned a corner all but six feet from his starting point, and walked down the next hallway. Then he stopped. Something was watching him.  
  
Phil looked up. There was some sort of spider up in the rafters. A Skullita! IT WAS A SKULLITA! A real one at that. Phil readied his sword, and inched forward. The skullita came down as Phil supposed would happen. The skullita turned its back to Phil, so he gave it a slash. A slash that did not have any force behind it at all.  
  
Get a grip of yourself, Phil thought, this isn't a video game, after all! The skullita turned its back again, and this time Phil gave it a more vigorous swing. The skullita fell to the ground and vaporized. Was this a video game? Phil scratched his head, but another voice inside him told him everything was just fine.  
  
For the next few minutes, Phil was getting used to using his sword, although he was still far from even being remotely good. If he didn't run into any Stalfos, he might make it out of this dungeon alive. Skullitas were most abundant, but they didn't do much for one's practice.  
  
Phil reached another staircase going up. If he had to fight another room of slimes, he might as well keel over dead right now. Who knew that slimes like them could be so tough? In all his years of video game playing, slimes were the easiest to kill out of anything. Perhaps he had taken Link's own training with a sword for granted. But wasn't link left-handed? Phil switched the sword to his left hand.  
  
Suddenly, the balance of the sword increased. It swung easier. No time for explanations now, that was beneficial, he wasn't one to complain. After all, it was for his benefit. Why he didn't go nuts when he woke up was that he only realized that going nuts would just hinder him from returning home. And anything but to not return back to his neighborhood with Jenna.  
  
Opening the trap door, Phil climbed into yet another stonewall room. He held his sword forward, ready for something to attack him. And as he suspected, something did attack him, only from behind. The slash from a sword tore his T-shirt, but just missed his flesh. Phil quickly turned around. Oh, no, he thought, a stalfos. And himself without a shield.  
  
Or didn't he? Phil noticed an old wood shield on the ground, probably belonging to another stalfos at one time. Phil dived to it as the standing stalfos took another swing at him. Breaking into a roll, Phil took up the wooden shield. He quickly slid his arm into it and blocked another attack from the stalfos. Phil then leaped forward with his sword, striking the stalfos. A hit! Now if only he could do that another three or so times. Blocking another strike, his sword and the stalfos's met. He took another swing, and another, each time clashing with the stalfos. Phil ducked another mighty swing from the stalfos, and kicked it in the side. The stalfos was winded, if you could say that about something without lungs. Phil lashed out with another mighty blow, then charged forward, crushing the skeleton underneath his shield.  
  
It was over, finally. He swore and reminded himself never to do something that stupid again, although he knew he would have to. Phil walked out the wooden door on the opposite side of the room, into another hallway. Phil raised his shield above his head, hoping that any protruding skullitas would hit the shield instead, and walked for the door on the opposite end of the hallway. Upon reaching that goal, he opened the door.  
  
Light. Sunlight, Phil saw as he walked out of his prison. He raised his hands up in triumph. No more baddies. At least for now. Now, he had to find out what he was going to do about getting home. He started off in a random direction.  
  
"Where are you going, Philip?" A voice called from above him. Phil looked up into the tree behind him, where sat the Owl.  
  
"You . . . know my name?" Phil asked the bird.  
  
"I know much." The Owl replied, giving a hoot with that.  
  
"Can you tell me why I'm here?"  
  
"You will find out soon. Hoot."  
  
"Soon? Why can't you tell me?"  
  
"Because the time is not right, young Philip. You must got to Kakario town, where you will find out where to go next."  
  
"Where is Kakario town?" Phil asked, a bit unsurprised.  
  
"Go through this valley, until you find a field. After you cross the river on the far side, you will reach the town between the mountain. Hoot! Behind that rock over there, you will find clothes better suited for this land. Hoot!" And the owl flew off.  
  
Clothes? Well, Phil would kind of stick out in a half-ripped T-shirt and blue jeans. Phil walked over to the rock the Owl mentioned.  
  
Not bad clothes at all, he thought after putting them on. A brown jerkin, with a red scarf, and dusty green pants with leather boots. Not bad at all. Except for the underwear, Phil decided he's rather wear his boxers instead. Taking his sword, he cut off the bottom strap of the cloth knickers and another to make one strip of fabric. He used this to make a tie a band around his head. Now, he looked like a Hylian, not including the shades, of course. He set off for the valley.  
  
It was dusk by the time he reached the village. And he was tired, too. All that walking wasn't good for his legs. He wasn't really accustomed to any outdoor activity, except playing out mocked Legend of Zelda battles with his younger brother. He trotted his way to the local inn, and maybe some of those rupees that he found in the field would come in handy. Phil opened the door to the inn.  
  
A rather short man stood behind the counter. "Well, aren't you the tall one," he said, "What're you wearing over your eyes, kid?"  
  
"These? These are sunglasses." The short man looked puzzled at Phil's explanation. "They're like spectacles, only darkened so you can see better in bright sunlight." The innkeeper nodded his head at that. "Well," he said, "No bright sunlight in here. You can take them off."  
  
"I'd . . . rather not." Phil confessed.  
  
"Well, why not?"  
  
"It's because of . . . no; it's just a long story."  
  
"Fine with me. You want a room for the night?"  
  
"Yes, please."  
  
"Five rupees."  
  
Phil searched through his pocket. He handed him a blue rupee, and the innkeeper in turn handed Phil a room key. "Up two floors." the innkeeper told him. "We kind of have a busy night."  
  
"A busy night? Why?  
  
"Well, there are several people staying at the inn for the Hero of Time Festival tomorrow, and all the inns in Hyrule Castle are booked. You just got the last room I have."  
  
"Lucky me." Phil said, as he turned to the stairs.  
  
"Where are you from?" The innkeeper asked.  
  
"Colorado." Phil replied.  
  
"Colorado, eh? Never heard of it."  
  
"It's pretty far away." Phil said as he walked up to his room.  
  
It was morning. Phil could feel the footsteps of the people outside, heading for Hyrule castle for the festival. He might as well go there, too. He got up and out of his bed and headed outside.  
  
It must've been about seven in the morning, and everyone in town was walking out, to the castle. He was a good four inches taller than most of them. He worked his way through the crowd to the shop.  
  
"Come in." A voice said. "We're closing at noon, so hurry up."  
  
"I'd like a scabbard for this sword." Phil said to him. The shopkeeper took the sword into his hands. "Nice sword." He said. "Where'd you get it?"  
  
"Oh, it was an inheritance."  
  
"Ok, I've got just the thing." The shopkeeper said, and he went into the back room. He came back with a scabbard and a belt. "This'll hook the sword on to your back." He said. Phil paid the man and put on the scabbard, sliding the sword into it. "I'd also like a shield." Phil said after putting it on. "Ok," the shopkeeper said. "Hyrulian Standard or Deku?"  
  
"Standard." Phil said, and paid the man for the new shield. And that did it for his cash supply. He thanked the man and walked out of the store.  
  
Phil walked out of town. He turned to the cliff face, out of sight of everyone, and sat down. A million thoughts went through his head. Why hasn't he gone crazy? Something was telling him that everything was just fine. And yet it wasn't! What was up with that? He knew he was an optimist, but not by this much! This was the weirdest thing that ever happened to him, and he takes it in stride? What happened?  
  
And for that matter, why?  
  
Phil stood back up. The Owl said that he'd find out. Phil was going to find out. Eventually, if not soon.  
  
Something caught Phil's eye. In the bushes down near a little crevice in the cliff face. He silently walked closer and peered behind a rock. He couldn't believe what he saw in the bush.  
  
What was a Koopa Troopa doing in Hyrule? 


	2. A Friend, Indeed

Chapter 2: A Friend, Indeed

  


Everything was hazy to Jenna right now. She felt like she had just woken up. Did she? She didn't remember going to sleep.

She had walked home after and evening with Phil, her boyfriend, and started playing some _Pokémon_ on her Game boy on the walk home. When she walked in the door, after seeing her brother Robert playing some Mario Bros, she turned it off. And that was all she knew. She might have fallen asleep on the couch and forgot what happened before that. But this didn't seem like the couch. It didn't smell like it either. It smelt like . . . a forest.

Everything shifted into focus. Jenna saw she was obviously laying on the ground. A forest floor, to be exact. Everywhere around her she could see trees, and hear birds. She was outside. How did she get outside, though? And this forest didn't look like any she'd ever been to before. In fact, it didn't look completely natural. The trees were fully straight, although they were fairly tall. And above all, she was . . . way too sweaty! This forest didn't have an air conditioner to sit next to, but she was right next to a pond. But was someone waiting for her? She might have been kidnapped. If she was, then Robert might be around here, because he would have been a witness. Or maybe she had gone to her room and some kidnapper jumper her there.

But why kidnappers? And if so, why wasn't she dead yet? Jenna bent over the pool of water and touched it with her hand. Cold, like she had hoped. She splashed some of the water onto her face. It felt better, but her face felt odd. She dried her face off with the sleeve of her sweater. _Maybe that's why I'm hot,_ Jenna thought, _I'm wearing my sweat gear._

Jenna absentmindedly looked into the pool. She thought she saw a yellow face in the pool, but she knew that was silly. She looked again as the water started calming from the ripples her hands made. What in the-- the reflection looked like a pikachu? But that was totally absurd. Jenna looked down at her hands. Her hands had yellow fur, four fingers and claws. Her feet were the same, only with three toes. She was still five feet tall, and was wearing all the clothes she had before, but she was still a pikachu! Jenna looked in the pool reflection again.

Jenna still wore her cap and poké ball necklace. She still had her blonde hair. But her face looked like a pikachu! Except for the eyes, though, they were still human. _What happened to me? _She thought. This wasn't a kidnapper, something altered reality, like from _The Twilight Zone_. But she knew that this wasn't real. She had to be dreaming. _Yeah, that's it. Dreaming. This is a dream I'll wake up from any second now . . ._

It wasn't working. Thinking it away wasn't working. Jenna's heart beat faster. She was alone in the middle of the woods without Phil or Robert, and besides that, she was a pikachu hybrid. Well, pikachu was her favorite, but this? This was too weird. More thoughts flew around in her mind. What if she was stuck like this? What if she wouldn't ever see Phil again? Even if she did, would he recognize her? Tear welled up in Jenna's eyes. There were too many whatifs for her to handle.

"Are you alright?" She heard a young man's from somewhere. Jenna turned around and looked up to where the voice came from. "It sounded like you were crying." The voice said again. Jenna could see a figure in the tree. "It's alright." The thing said. "I'm one of you."

_One of me? Us? _Jenna thought. _More than one of what I am? _The figure came down from the tree, and it walked into the light. _Wow._ She thought. _He is like me._

He was a hybrid just like Jenna, only a raichu. A sort of cute one, at that. He was at least half a foot taller than Jenna, and had orange raichu fur all over his body; he had yellow cheeks and brown striped back. He also had the white raichu fur on his chest and belly, too. He wore only a very worn pair of blue jeans with the raichu tail coming out of the back. His ears were like a raichu's, and his feet were oversized, and had three toes like a raichu's. His hands had brown fur on them, too. But above all that, his human facial features were still there, as his short brown hair. His eyes still looked human, too.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" He asked. "And . . why were you crying?"

Jenna froze for one second. "I . . . I'm lost." She finally said.

"That's understandable." The raichu hybrid said. "I haven't seen you around here before. Where are you from?"

"Uh . . . Blue Springs." Jenna replied, surprised at the thoughtfulness of him. He seemed so kind, anyway.

"Blue Springs? Can't say I've heard of it." He said. "I have a map here . . ."

Jenna walked closer, as he took out his paper map. "Can you read?" He asked. "I've been all up and down this countryside for years, and without a need to read, I can't very well anymore."

"Why do you have a map, then?" Jenna asked him.

"This is a world map. You know, just in case I need it. I usually leave it at my den, but I don't know why I brought it with me today."

Jenna looked at the map he was holding. It didn't look anything like the earth.

"Are you sure this is a world map?" Jenna asked him.

"It was when I bought it." He said. "It says 'world map' on it, doesn't it?"

Jenna looked across the map. She didn't recognize any of the names on it, except for two small areas. Kanto and Johto.

"Umm . . ." Jenna thought. She had to think fast. "It. . . it doesn't matter anymore." She said. "I don't want to go back."

"Understandable, also." He said. "When, exactly, did this happen to you?" He said, with a little emphasis on you.

"What do you mean?" Jenna asked him.

"I mean your hybridism." He said with a slight laugh. "When?"

"I . . . I don't know."

"You don't know?" He said abruptly. "What do you mean you don't know?"

"I just don't know!" Jenna said, starting to cry again.

"Hey, hey, I'm sorry!" The raichu hybrid said.

"It's not you . . ." Jenna said, still crying. "I don't know where I am, I don't know where anyone I know is, I don't know where I'll go, and I don't know why I'm like this . . ."

"Don't cry!" He said. "You know what they say, 'if you don't care where you are, you ain't lost.'" He said as he put his arm around Jenna's shoulder.

"Thanks." Jenna said, feeling a bit better. Then she suddenly said, "What's you're name?"

"My name's Skye. What's yours?"

"Jenna."

"Let's go to my den." Skye said. "We'll talk."

"Thank you." Jenna said, feeling a bit more relived. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because we're both hybrids." He said. "And that's really all that matters."

"But what about humans?" Jenna asked as they began to walk.

"What about humans? They want nothing to do with us."

"All of them?"

"Well, not ALL of them, but most of them sure do."

"But why?"

"Why not? They seem to fear everything they can't understand. Like back in the caveman days, when they worshiped any old rock or tree as a god. But the pokémon didn't."

"But the pokémon were just animals."

"What?" He said, stopping in his tracks, "Are you out of your mind? Your transformation didn't happen very long ago, did it?"

"No, it wasn't . . ."

"Pokémon are as smart as any human."

"So why didn't they civilize?" Jenna asked as they continued walking.

"The pokémon lacked natural cooperative skills, which was the only thing the humans had that we didn't."

"We?"

"Sorry, I talk like that sometimes. Goes with the gig."

Jenna nodded her head in understanding.

"So," Skye asked, "What was Blue Springs like, when apparently you were human?"

"It's just like any other town, with the streets and houses."

"No, I mean I want you to tell me details. It's been seven years since I've lived in a city."

"Well, I lived on a one-lane road in a neighborhood. I lived in a blue two-story house, and down the street was my boyfriend Phil's house."

"You realize he probably won't be your boyfriend anymore when he sees you. Like this, anyhow."

"My brother Robert would definitely freak, but not Phillip. Phil was the kind of person who could cope with anything."

"Anything, huh?" Skye repeated, "Even this?"

"Well, this might be a little weird for him, but if I could convince him . . . no, nevermind. I just get sad again when I think about him."

"Some guy, huh?"

"He was more than that . . . " Jenna said, almost crying again.

"Hey, if it makes you that sad, we won't talk about him."

Skye suddenly stopped and perked up. "I hear something." He said. "It sounds like a pokémon."

"A pokémon?" Jenna asked.

"Yes, I can hear one . . . were you ever a trainer?"

"No, I wasn't. Umm . . . my parents wanted me to wait until I was done with school." Which was an outright lie.

"Well I've never heard this kind pokémon before. I was hoping you could tell me." He said, turning to the noise.

"I . . . I probably could."

"It's over there. Can't you hear it?"

Jenna listened. "Yes, I can hear it."

"Over here." He said, waving her to a bush.

"I see it." Jenna said, lowering her voice to a whisper.

"What pokémon is it?" Skye asked, also lowering his voice.

"It . . . it doesn't look like a pokémon at all."

"You're not telling me it's a regular animal, are you?" He said with surprise.

"No . . . but that's not a pokémon at all. That's a Waddle Dee!"

  



	3. Freak Freak Freak?

Untitled 

Chapter 3: Freak Freak . . . Freak? 

This didn't seem like a very good time to fall asleep, Robert thought to himself. Right after Ben left, his sister Jenna came through the door, obviously unannounced from her boyfriend's house, and playing Pokémon as usual. Robert was playing Super Mario Bros. on his NES. It was a weird coincidence they shut off their games at the same time, though. But nothing happened after that. Was he in a coma? If he was, he must've been coming out of it right now. So he opened his eyes. 

He must've had the worst dizzy spell ever. The entire world was spinning, but he didn't feel nauseous. The spinning came to an abrupt end, and he found himself eating dirt. "Ow . . . my head." He said. He stood up off the ground. Strange, he didn't remember being outside. This landscape looked familiar. The triangle cut hills, the overly flat ground, and . . . floating blocks? This was a Mario landscape! 

He must've been freaking out. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" He screamed as he ran off in a random direction. And to no avail, either. He hit a low floating block head on and passed out. 

He awoke again with a bandage on his head. All he could see were shadows, though. 

"What were you doing out there?" One of them asked. 

"Ow . . ." Robert said, "I was freaking out, like I thought I was in the Mushroom Kingdom." 

"You were. Now you're in Darkland." 

"AAAAAAAHHHH . . .mmph!" He tried to scream, but one of them clamped his mouth shut. 

"Quiet down. Are you trying to wake the dead or what?" 

"He must still be delirious." Another one said. "Dunk him." Dunk him? What did that mean? 

Robert's face quickly hit cold water. 

"OW!" Robert yelled. "What was that for?" He could see the shapes coming into light. And the shapes were of . . . Koopa troopas? "Great," He said through his teeth, "Now I know I'm going crazy." 

"Why do you have all that hair?" One of them asked. 

Robert looked at his hand. Just as he thought, he was a koopa troopa too. Hee hee, I'm snapping! He thought to himself. Oh well, make the most of it. "Um . . . genetic defect." Do'h! 

"Worst case scenario I'VE seen." Said another. "It's all over your head." 

Yes, Robert had heard it plenty of times. He had lots of hair. And being 18 years old, he had quite a sizable mustache and beard. Robert realized he was lying on a bed. "Umm . . . can I get up now?" 

"That was a pretty nasty hit you took to the head. Do you feel well enough?" 

"Yeah, pretty much." He sat up and out of bed. The others looked at him in surprise. "He looks a LOT taller standing up." One of them said. Robert turned to face them. He had to be a foot larger than them, and yet he seemed shorter than when he was human. 

"King Bowser would definitely like to have him in his elite guard." Elite guard? Robert thought. Cool. I hope I'm freaked out for a while. 

"Call him. See what he thinks." The other koopa said. One of the three picked up a telephone. "Calling for Bowser . . . yes, KING Bowser, who did you think? . . . yes, of course this is important! . . . yes, I'll hold . . . nice music . . . hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm . . . oh, yes, Lord Bowser, I think I have someone perfect for your elite guard . . . this is Dr. Konner, fifth brigade . . . he's five and a half feet tall . . . Thank you, your highness." And he hung up. "He wants to see you right away." Konner said to Robert. "Umm . . . will you be taking the carriage with us, or are you going to be walking beside it?" 

Bowser's castle was pretty impressive. Besides being all dark and evil and things like that, it had a certain impressiveness to it. As did King Bowser himself. Eight feet of ugly, but he was impressive. The song 'Bad to the Bone' came to mind. 

"What's your name?" Bowser asked Robert. 

"Robert, your lordship, sir." Robert said standing up straighter. 

"That doesn't sound like a koopa name . . ." 

"All the good ones were taken, sir." Double do'h! 

Bowser blinked. "Whatever. As long as you pass the test, you'll be my personal bodyguard." 

"Uh, your highness, umm . . . since when did you have bodyguards?" 

"Since the last time Mario defeated me. After six hundred million times, I'm not letting him do that AGAIN!" He said, obviously fumed. In fact, flames came out of his nose. "Kammy will show you to the testing grounds." 

"Sir, may I ask, whatever happened to Kamek?" 

"Him? How did you know about him?" 

"I, um . . . never mind." 

"I said, HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT HIM?" He breathed into Robert's face. Triple Do'h! Maybe he should stop making mistakes before he really screwed it up. "Uhh . . . lucky guess, sir?" 

"Hmm . . . you're obviously lying." 

"The truth would take much longer, your highness." 

" . . . Ok. But you're not getting any answer from me. Kammy . . ." He nodded to the Magikoopa in purple robes. Kammy led Robert out the door. 

After moving down a couple hallways, Robert found himself in a huge outdoor arena. Oh, man! He thought, I hope I don't have to fight anybody! But his hopes were shattered when a Koopatroll came out of the far side of the ring. "Ok, Rob." Bowser's voice boomed over the loudspeaker. "Fight this guy with your bare hands. But don't kill him! I need all that I can get." 

The Koopatrol dove into its shell and started spinning toward Robert. Great. He thought. Not only am I freaked, but also now I'm beginning to believe this. "I have got to be crazy to do this!" He said as he leaped at the Koopatrol. He gave him a hard kick that sent the Koopatrol flying, but cut his foot. "Ow!" He yelled. "Blast it! Blast your own frickin self!" The cut went pretty deep into the foot. "What're those Koopatrol shells made out of? Titanium?" 

"Yes" was the voice over the loudspeaker. "Aw freak . . . prikt . . . stoo . . .!" Robert almost swore while hopping one foot. "That was pretty good," the loudspeaker said again. "But don't hurt yourself next time. Think straight. Kizmar!" 

A white magikoopa appeared on the arena ground. "Pero-kalupa!" He yelled, and a Robert's foot was healed. The Magikoopa vanished. Robert raised an eyebrow. "What the . . . ?" 

"What's the matter, don't you believe in magic?" Bowser said over the loudspeaker. Robert freaked. And this time it was about this not being a freak out. This was way too real. "Oh freak it all . . ." he said quietly. 

The door opened again. This time it was two Hammer Brothers. "They're my second best." Bowser said. "Defeat them, then you have one more." 

Oh, great. At least hammers couldn't hurt as much as spikes. But when they're coming at you almost non-stop, it can hurt pretty badly. Robert charged full force at them, knocking them both out with two glancing blows. "Very good." The loudspeaker said. "You're quite strong. Now you have to deal with . . ." 

The door opened. "Me." Bowser said as he stepped out. Robert was about to say something a bit out of character, but he held his tongue. Bowser charged. Robert quickly dodged out of the way, rolling several feet across the floor. Bowser halted, turned, and leaped at Robert. Robert dived out of the way. There has to be a way to get to him! He thought, But how? Robert dodged a tail swing. The tail! Robert made a grab for it as Bowser gave another swing. He grabbed it and held on tight, spinning Bowser around and around. When he thought he had enough momentum, he let go, letting Bowser sail across the stadium. 

Bowser hit the wall hard, leaving a huge crack in it. Wow. Robert thought. I knew I was strong, but not THAT strong. "Phaat phas phretty geood . . ." Bowser said, and he shook his head. "Where did you learn that?" 

"Playing video games, Lord Bowser." 

"Ah. Well, anyway, you're hired. Kammy will take you to your new room. You'll find a telephone there, and your Koopa Klan Elite uniform is in the closet. Where are you from?" 

"Colorado." 

"What? Something about that wimp archeologist?" 

"Uhh . . . no, my tongue slipped. I meant Pipe Maze." 

"Oh. Ok. Kammy . . ." Kammy led Robert out the door. 

Well, the room was kind of fancy, but it still reminded him of a barracks. The smell was musty, too. But still pretty nice. Very nice, in fact, when you compared it to the guards barracks. Oh, who am I kidding? He thought, I'm a full dimension from home, under the service of Bowser, and will probably never see Jenna or Ben again! Robert threw himself down on his bed. But he couldn't sleep, even though it was night. His shell got in the way. "Aw, man!" He said, and slid it off. He saw that underneath, he was still wearing the same shirt and shorts that he had when he got to the Mushroom Kingdom. Yay. Happy coincidence. It doesn't amount to anything though. And he slumped onto his bed again. The bed, fancy as it was, was hard as a rock. Robert grumbled and walked to the window. Maybe looking outside would help him fall asleep. Hmm . . . I wonder what's happened to Jenna . . . did she freak when I disappeared? Or did something happen to the both of us? I wonder what Ben would say if he found us both missing. 

Robert took another glance out the window. And did a double take. Well, if you read the previous two chapters, than you realize that something out-of-game is out there. And there was. As Robert said after he looked out the window: "There's no Metroids in Darkland!" 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	4. For the Sake of Plot Devices

Untitled 

Chapter 4: For the Sake of Plot Devices 

Oh, man, why was everything black? Ben's Kirby game on his Game boy froze, so he turned it off, and now everything is black. Did the streetlights in the neighborhood go out or something? If so, did the moon explode? It was a full moon night, after all. But everything was still dark! And he lost his balance, too. But it straightened out. And he felt like he was in bed. Did his brother Sean come pick him up; did Robert find him unconscious outside, or what? That really didn't matter. But something really was wrong. 

"AAAAAHH! I CAN'T MOVE MY FINGERS!" Ben yelled at the top of his lungs. 

"Calm down!" An unknown voice said to him. "Besides what are fingers, anyway?" 

Oh yes. No fingers. How silly of him. You don't need to worry about . . . 

"AAAAAHH! I'M GOING CRAZY!" 

"Quiet down!" 

"I can't feel my toes either . . ." 

"Wake up, would you?" 

Ben opened his eyes. He was in a bed, but this was definitely not his own house. All the features in it were rounded. Including the ceiling. Nothing was right. He turned to where the unknown voice came from. He he. He thought, I must be seeing things. That person right there looks like a Dreamlander . . . 

"What were you doing out there in the middle of Vegetable garden? It's not safe anymore!" 

Vegetable Garden? Isn't that an area from . . . "Uhh . . . I don't know. I just found myself . . ." 

"Well, you were hurt pretty badly. I'll check up on you in an hour." The Kirby-like figure left the room. 

Ok. I can think myself through this. I can cross off worst case scenario because it almost never amounts to that. Worst case Scenario: I've mysteriously transported to Popstar, become a deamlander in physical attributes, and there's no hope for me that I'll ever get back home or see Robert or Sean again. 

"AAAAAH! IT'S TRUE!" 

"What is it?" The kirby asked as he opened the door. 

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Everything's fine. You can go now." Ben said as he stared directly at the wall in front of him. 

"Uhh . . . ok. If you say so." the thing walked out the door again. Ok. Another worst possible scenario. I watched the Sixth Day. Maybe my mind was cloned and put into this body as part of some governmental experiment. No, that sounds stupid. But then so does the former explanation. Why does that seem right? Ben forced himself not to scream again. But this doesn't make any sense. Why would I be in Dreamland? Unless of course the vibrations radio wave emitted from the Game boy interfered with some natural phenomenon resulting in a rip in the time-space continuum into which I was immediately sucked. Because of the circumstances, I wouldn't remember a thing of my body being ripped apart and put back together haphazardly on another dimension . . . nah, that sounds stupid also. Unless the tabloids were right! . . . wait, they're never right. Except maybe that Batboy weds Madonna thing. He he, no. 

Ben got out of the bed he was in. "Well, whatever happens, I'm probably going to die soon anyhow. Any positive outlook will hinder me from being completely sullen about my situation. And I don't even like pink." He said as he looked at his fingerless hand. Maybe it wasn't all bad. Who am I kidding? Of course it's all bad! He stepped into the next room. 

"Good morning!" The kirby in the next room said. "I see that you decided to get up on your own accord. Help yourself to some pancakes." Ben looked at the huge stack of pancakes on the table. "Oh," the kirby thing said, "We haven't been introduced. My name is Leona. Who are you?" 

"Uh . . . Ben." Ben said. Ok, he thought to himself in a sing-song voice, This person is being to friendly for me to be mean an gruff. I have a reputation to keep. "Uhh . . . look . . . I'd better get going . . ." 

"But you must be hungry! Out there in the middle of the fields with no food on you or anything!" 

The pancakes did look good. And he was a bit hungry. "Maybe just a little." He said. 

Ok, maybe he couldn't stop. So what? The pancakes tasted good! But he needed to uphold a sour attitude. "Pass the lemonade." Ok. Maybe that didn't work. All he could think about was food at this point. 

He suddenly stopped eating. "Umm . . . why am I suddenly not hungry?" He asked. 

"Oh, you must be finished." Leona said to him. Ok, then why don't I feel gorged?" Ben thought. To many unknowns! Must . . . not . . . go . . . crazy! 

"Oh, and before you go, I would like to give this to you." Leona handed Ben a backpack. 

"Umm . . . thanks." Ben said. No! She's not letting me go crazy! For the sake of plot devices . . . Ben put the backpack on. It must have weighed at least half a ton! "I hope I packed enough food for you." Packed enough food? This was enough for an entire army . . . or me for a day. 

"See you later." She said with a smile. Ben walked out the door bent over from the over-stuffed pack. 

Aw man! She was too nice! Where's the poetic justice in that! When I mysteriously teleport to an unknown dimension, it should be in complete turmoil! 

Ben looked up. Ok, maybe the nice was better after all, he thought, seeing dark black clouds roll into the skies. 

"Oh, no, not this again!" Leona called from the round house. "Get inside, hurry!" Ben ran straight for the door without question. 

"What was that?" He asked Leona. 

"You mean you don't know?" Leona asked him back. Oh, man. Now here comes the explanation of what I don't know, and it's going to take FOREVER! Ben thought. Ben sat down on a nearby chair. Leona did the same. 

"It all started ten years ago. King Dedede was furious at his subjects for not paying taxes. We didn't pay the taxes because there was no need to; he never did anything for us. He took title as the king of Dreamland without realizing what a king was supposed to do. 

Anyway, beginning ten years ago, King Dedede found a power source that would grant him the power to make the people fear him. He slowly conquered country by country. Before long ago, he ruled most of Popstar." 

"Why didn't Kirby stop him?" Ben asked quiziotically. 

"He tried." Leona said, starting to sound sad, "When he finally reached Castle Dedede, he was never heard from again." A tear fell from Leona's eyes. 

"Hey, Hey! You sound like you got the worst part of this entire deal!" Ben said to her, appalled by his own concern. 

"Kirby . . . was my son." She cried again. Then she got a handkerchief out and wiped her tears away on it. Oh, no. Ben thought, Kirby is probably dead, the people are too scared to go outside, and frankly . . . Ben looked out the window at the black clouds up above . . . so am I. 

Aw, shoot. I don't know what's going on anyway. What if I'm the hero in this story? "Leona . . ." Ben turned to say to her, "I'm going after him." 

"You . . . what?" Leona said. 

"You heard me. I'm going after Kirby, and the gods help whoever's in my way." 

"Is this enough?" Ben asked Leona, who was still fitting the backpack with more and more supplies. "And be sure to put the binoculars on the outside. You never know when I might need them." 

"Ok." Leona replied. 

"So I'm set?" 

"Kirby never left with anything before." 

"Yeah, well, I'm not Kirby. I'll see you when I find your son." 

"Be careful." 

"I will." Ben exited out the door. 

Ok. Now I start. Ben thought. And I have enough supplies for almost anything. Quite a lot of supplies. Good thing I ate before I left. I don't want to sit down anytime soon to eat. Gods know what the evil be ridden cloud does to the outside. Maybe it's like that game Legend of Legia, where all those monsters come out. 

Now wait. Why in the world am I acting all out of character? Well, for one thing, I never really believed myself in that character anyway. Forceful pessimism really gets you nowhere. But the sudden attitude change? What would Robert say? What would Sean say? Well, Sean would take advantage of it as soon as possible. He would take advantage of my Dreamlander condition, too. But it's not like I'm ever going to see them again. By the gods, this seems so sullen. I can't believe just a few short hours ago I had thought this was going to be so cool, but now . . . now I fell like I'm going to throw up any second. 

Ben stopped. Let's see what we can find over here. Ben took out his binoculars. Yeah . . . there's the Orange Ocean, off to one side . . . and Ice Cream Island . . . that looks bigger in real life . . . Ok, now those guys don't look to friendly. What's with them? Seems like a street gang in the middle of the gardens. And I could swear that that thing over was a pikachu . . . 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	5. Class E to A in One Easy Step

Untitled 

Chapter 5: Class E to A in One Easy Step. 

Note: Yes, this starts out as another blackout with a different character. This will only go on for two more chapters, and then we get to the good stuff. Trust me. And guess how this chapter will end. 

Ok . . . Is it just me or did the lights go out? Sean thought to himself. Whatever it is, it seems like it's been going on for an hour. What happened? All lights blinked on. Sean found himself in a large steel-walled room. He he, ok, Ben the prankster. I wonder what he's done this time. Probably called the CIA and got me 'arrested' again. That's probably why he was late home. I wonder what happened to Danielle. Sean felt something weighty on his shoulders. He looked across to them and saw he had on SR-388 Hunter gear. Ok . . . now that's weird. Since when have prisoners been wearing outfits from SR-388? It's just a location in Metroid. Oh, I get it, he he Ben. He's trying to make me believe that I'm ON SR-388. Little does he know I had a surprise waiting for him in the fridge . . . he he he. Wait, that wasn't half as classy as this. 

One side of the room had a large steel locked door on it. But to Sean's surprise, it wasn't locked when he tried it. He stepped out into the ensinuing hallway. A passing man in like-like apparel said "Morning, private." As he passed by. Ok, Sean thought, that was weird. How much did Ben go through with this? It's not like he had unlimited resources. Sean looked out a window. Looks like space outside. Hmm, what's that overly huge planet down there? Doesn't look like earth. I wonder what Ben's trying to do. Wait a sec! This can't be Ben's work! This even more elaborate than all of his gags put together. Sean looked at his suit again. "I'm in a hunter's uniform, I'm apparently on a space station circling around an unknown planet, and I'm a private in the Hunter's regiment of SR-388's army. This . . . this is SO COOL!" 

"Private, request to lower your voice level." One of the guards said. 

"Sorry." Sean said. "I was just caught up in the excitement." 

The guard looked around. "I don't see any." 

"Never mind then." Sean said. 

The speakers turned on. "All Class A, B, C, D, and E Hunters report to the main meeting room in five minutes. Full uniform." 

"That doesn't seem very long for a warning." One of the guards said to the other. Another turned to the first and said, "It's on SR extended time." Then he turned to Sean. "You, private, what are you waiting for? With the size of this space station, you won't be able to make it in time if you dawdle." 

"Sorry." Sean said, and turned. Ok . . . step two. Find wherever the meeting room is. 

Five SR extended minutes later, (Approx. three hours) Sean finally found the meeting room. Oh good. The clocks say I'm on time. Sean walked in and found a place to sit down. There weren't much places left to sit down. The entire auditorium was chalk full of Hunters. A man in a scarlet-blue robe stood up in the center ring to speak. 

"As you may have already noticed, There is a gigantic planet outside that just appeared out of nowhere in the last six hours, ten minutes SR extended. To get on the federation's good side again, we have come to the conclusion that we must explore it." There were some cheers in the audience, and some high-fives. "However, since this planet is so gigantic and there may or may not be civilized life on it, we will only send out one regiment-sized unit for exploration, for at least now. We have also been getting reports of Metroids on this planet." There were some gasps in the audience. "I know no-one has wanted to go onto any Metroid mission since Samus Aran went MIA ten years ago, but this has do be done for the sake of the Hunters. Any volunteers?" 

Sure, why not? Sean had been playing Super Metroid before he mysteriously appeared here, so he stood up. And he was the only one that apparently volunteered. There were some murmurs from the audience, probably because he was the only one that had. "One volunteer? Is that it? And a Class E, no less. Doesn't anyone, even you class A's, have anything more guts than this man does? This could be the discovery of a lifetime!" The head man said. Another man, with black skin, stood up. I'll go too, sir." He had a Class B pin on his armor. 

"And wherever he's going, I'm going." Said another, a woman, standing up right next to him. Class B also. 

"I'm the best sharp shooter in all class A." A class A man said as he stood, "I'll go." 

"And I." said a very well polished class E. "this may be my only chance to go up in rank for a long while." 

"Five volunteers. Is that all?" The headmaster said. "Very well. You, who stood up first, come down here. And the rest of you, too." Sean took a step out to the walkway. He had sat near the top, and it was a very long way to the bottom. But he eventually got there, in what seemed like a minute. SR extended time, anyway. 

"What's your name?" The headmaster said to Sean. 

"Sean Randy Collins." Sean said to him, standing straight. 

"Sean," The headmaster said, "Never in ten years have I seen anyone with such bravery as I saw you have. Therefore . . ." He took out a small key, and put it into a small hole in the battle suit that Sean was wearing. The E on his chest plate became a . . . an A!" 

The audience gasped. 

"Sean, you are now Captain Sean Collins of the 57th regiment. These are your soldiers. Report to General Hagges in fifteen minutes. Assembly dismissed." 

Later, in the room that the Headmaster had sent them to waiting, all five of them were sitting in a waiting room type office. "Why are we here?" Sean asked. 

"Well," the black guy said, "I'll take it that you have never been on a real mission before. Do you know how to fly a Blackbird Q-S?" 

"No . . . do I need to?" Sean asked. 

"As I thought. The Admiral is making rash judgments. He must really be desperate after ten years. The Space Federation of SR-388 almost canned him after he lost Samus Aran. And there went most of the funding, too. We barley kept one tenth of our crew. The Hunters used to be such a good branch too. Anyway, rookie, we're here because we'll need to see the General in fifteen minutes." 

"But won't that be . . ." 

"He was talking in normal SR time. I couldn't tell which was which when I started. Do you have any experience at all?" 

"No." 

"Any simulator missions?" 

"Sort of." 

"Lisa, we have a rookie for a captain. Don't worry, bud. We'll handle it, just because we need to go up in rank too." 

"What about me?" The one in high polished armor said in a high nasal voice. 

"You? You're the worst Hunter this entire fleet has seen in years. Why did you come along?" 

"Well, I've been here for five years without going up in rank once." 

"And Sean, how long have you been here?" The black guy asked him. 

"Um," Sean said, "Not very long at all." 

"That's the problem with you, Tad. You don't have the guts." 

"If I may . . ." the sharpshooter butted in, "I don't think Captain Sean knows all of our names." 

"I'm Lisa Drixhin." The female said. She had blonde hair. 

"Gherez Bennet, everyone calls me Rock." The black man said. The had a beard the looked alot like Mr. T's. 

"Tony Helderitt, call me Quickeye." The sharpshooter said. He had dark black hair neatly parted in the middle. 

"Tad Tilonius." The geek said. He was the definition of all geekdom. He had blonde hair and taped glasses. Even out in space, no one is safe from nerds. 

11:54. Still six minutes to wait. "So," Rock said, "Sean, it appears that you're half birdman. Am I correct?" 

"Uh . . . how would you know?" 

"Your hair. It's purple. Isn't it obvious?" 

Sean looked on one of the highly polished plates on Tad's armor. Yes, he did have purple hair, although his short trim beard was still blonde. 

"Well, It could've been spray-painted overnight." Sean said, sizing up. 

"Yeah. Whatever." Rock replied, chuckling. 

A man stepped out of the general's office. "The general will see you now." He said. Everyone in the room walked in. 

"I understand that Admiral Brolin made you Captain." General Hagges said to Sean. "Yes sir," Sean replied, "but I do not have any battlefield experience, sir." 

"Amazing what one man will do when he's desperate enough. The headmaster might even crack if this mission isn't successful. Sergeant Bennet, 2nd Lieutenant Helderitt, keep an eye one him. Captain Sean, since you have no battlefield experience, The most you will do is lead the party, choose to engage or retreat, and when to report back to base. Lisa will be in charge of negotiations with whatever civilized life may be on that godforsaken planet. Rock will pilot you're ship and Quickeye will be there if negotiations fail." 

"What about me, sir?" Tad asked. 

"What about you? You've been here five years and not one good quality had come out of you yet. You haven't even graduated from any of the classes." 

"I study hard, sir." 

"It takes a lot more than knowledge to be a Hunter. You never get anywhere in any of the simulations." 

"But I don't see why . . ." 

"You really don't understand, do you?" The general said a bit peeved, "You've been here five years and not one good idea or successful simulated mission had come from that head of yours. I'm starting to wonder why I don't ignore your volunteering right now. 

"It's ok, sir." Sean said, "I'll make a man out of him yet." 

"Will you, now?" The general asked back. 

"Yes sir. I know exactly what it takes to turn a boy into a man." 

"And how would you have come upon this knowledge?" 

"I . . . grew up without a mother." 

"Sounds good." The general said. Tad just looked at him wide-eyed. 

"What's the matter?" Sean asked him. "Is big ol' Captain Sean too much for you? Resist me if you can." 

"I'm sorry we couldn't get you the Blackbird Q-S" The general said as the team walked to the docking bay. 

"Man." Rock said. "That's the best we could've hoped for. What do we have?" 

They stopped at the bay doors. "This." The captain said, opening them wide. 

Rock and Quickeye just stared in awe. "A Fireball 600-MK?" Rock said in surprise. 

The Fireball was certainly massive. It was sixty feet tall, and looked almost like the Millennium Falcon, except that it was painted gray and had a large bubble dome on top, with smoothed features. Otherwise, it looked almost like a replica. 

"All aboard." The head mechanic said to the General. Sean and the rest climbed on. 

Sean eventually found the pilot's room with some help from Rock. Then he sat down in the co-pilot seat. "Rock, uh, what'll I do while were waiting for us to go down to the planet?" 

"I doubt you'll have time to make coffee." Rock said, "but if you go to the war room right now before we take off, you might be able to construct a plan with her." 

"Ok." Sean said, "I'll do that." And he got up to go to the room a little ways away. 

After they finally took off, Sean turned to Lisa. "So, Liz, What do we know about the planet?" 

"All that we really know is that is was positive on the Metroid scan, and a little geography where we are going to land. It took forever to scan it, though, so that's why we're going down there." 

"What are our assets?" Sean asked, interested in this mission. 

"We have a storeroom chock full of all the equipment we'll need, and some stuff we might not." 

"Like what?" 

"Like electrical chargers for the laser rifles. As far as we know, this planet doesn't have any electricity." 

"Laser rifles?" 

"Yeah, Rock and Quickeye like to use the laser rifles and guns instead of the regulation gun-arm in their battle equipment. They say it's too awkward, but I use it because that's what Samus Aran used when she went out on missions. I don't know about Tad." 

"Ten seconds to landing." Rock said over the speakers. 

"Ok," Sean said, "Everyone'll take an extra laser rife and pistol just in case, gun missiles, and basic supplies." 

"Sounds good," Lisa said, "'Captain'." 

Sean smiled. 

The spacecraft landed on the misty landscape. 

"Go now?" Sean asked. 

"Sure. We're not getting any younger." 

The bay door opened. All five of the Hunters clambered out of the doors, scanning the area for Metroids. 

"I don't see any." Rock said over the radio of his helmeted suit." 

"Captain," Quickeye said, "I'm getting a readout that the air here is breathable." 

"Just as well." Sean said, "This place looks like a young orchard." 

Indeed, the landscape looked like several rows of small trees in the mist. They landed in the middle of it, with larger trees parallel to each other on either side, like a forest on either side. 

"Take the helmets off. We aren't going to need them now, and we might scare the dickens out of whatever civilizations live here." Sean pressed a button to make his helmet lift back into the shoulder blades of his suit. Everyone else followed suit. 

"Now what do we do?" Lisa asked. 

"Now, we explore." 

Note: Ha ha! The ending wasn't what you expected, was it? 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	6. Integrating Nicely

Untitled 

Chapter 6: Integrating Nicely. 

Though darkness all around me, 

I shall not be afraid. 

Though light be in absense, 

I shall not fear, 

For all that time for I know 

That you are near. . . 

Danielle thought she was at Sean's house for some reason. . . she didn't remember going there, though. Was she still at her own house? Last she knew she was playing Starfox 64. . . but maybe she had some sort of temporary amnesia. She sould remember what happened anytime now. 

She didn't. All she remembered was playing that game. And she was not in her living room. Danielle opened her eyes. 

She was in a bedroom, of some sort. It wasn't hers, or her parent's, or that of anyone she knew. It was a lovely bedroom, the walls having intricate designs and patterns. 

She panned the room until she saw the mirror, then gasped at what she saw in it. 

It wasn't her at all. . . instead it was an anthromorphic raccoon. . . like someone from the Starfox series. She still looked like herself, though, if it wasn't for the raccoon feaures. But still, very much like a raccoon. 

What am I thinking? Danielle asked herself, Why am I here? There's a few questions that need to be answered right now. . . or not. I've dreamed myself like this times before, why throw it away? I should be cautious, though. . . 

Danielle stepped out of her bed. She had on a green nightgown, which she found a replacement for in the closet. An Arwing pilot uniform. Arwing pilot? This must be too good to be true. . . 

There was a sudden knock on the door. "Ms. Danielle, wake-up call." Danielle stepped out of the door right then. 

"Oh, I didn't know you were up, Ms. Danielle." The steward badger said, turning to her arrival, "There's a meeting going on for the arwing pilots in the main foyer in about six hours. General Pelaufin wants all arwing pilots to be there." 

"Thank you. . ." Danielle quickly glanced at his name tag, "Thomas." 

"My pleasure, Ms. Danielle." Thomas turned down the hallway to the bedrooms farther down the corridor. 

Danielle was hungry. Just a little down the hall, she caught a glimpse of the Directory. 'The Great Fox, Floor Directory' It said on the top. There were bedrooms for barely 20 pilots in this hallway, as Danielle saw. There were other rooms for the crew members and others. The mess hall was three floors down, next to the docking bay. It was amazing how much fit into the ship, on the game Danielle always thought it wasn't this big. But it didn't seem THAT big. There was room to kick your feet. 

In about twenty minutes Danielle was down in the mess hall of the spaceship, where about seven people were in total. The cooks were serving up breakfast, and Danielle was hungry right now. . . 

Danielle took her tray of food and sat down at an empty table. Then one of the people in the room noticed her. "Danielle!" The wolf called to her, "I have something to tell you." Danielle picked up her tray and moved to the table where Geston Snarl, as Danielle read on his name tag, sat. He also happened to be an arwing pilot. 

"About the meeting that'll take place in five and a hlaf hours," Geston said to Danielle, "The current mission has been delayed. We now have orders from H-Q to search the giant planet we've come upon." 

Danielle hesitated to ask what the first mission was, because she wanted to intigrate, so she continued listening. 

"Fox McCloud will be leading the search party, and Peppy Hare along with him. But Slippy and Falco can't go for. . . other reasons." 

"Other reasons?" Danielle asked. 

"KP duty. Both of them. Falco's really mad at the General now. More mad that he was for the trouble that he got into." 

"What trouble?" 

"He yelled a General Pelaufin. And badly. Falco clamed that Pelaufin was nothing like what General Pepper was. I'm surprised that he held it in these ten years since General Pepper went missing." 

"What about Slippy?" 

"He was accused of 'backing up' Falco's story, although he told me he was innocent." 

"Poor guys." 

"Good news is, now we actually have a chance of going down with the search team. And since I'm the fifth best pilot, and you're the sixth best, I was thinking that we would be the most likely candidates." 

Danielle raised an eyebrow at this. Only sixth best? I thought I was better at the game than that. Fox must be really good. 

"You listening?" Geston asked Danielle, seeing her slight spacing out, "Or are you just daydreaming about promotion?" 

"Um. . . yes, I was." Danielle sort-of admitted. 

"Don't forget to go to the meeting or we won't have any chance." Geston said as he stood up from the table.. 

And yet, no one can tell me how to act 

In the face of darkness, as a fact 

And no one can say when 

I'll step into the light again. 

Five and a half hours later, Danielle stood in front of the meeting room. 

"Here goes nothing," Danielle said as she stepped into the room. 

As luck would have it, she was just on time. "Pilot Danielle Fisk. Come in, we we're just starting." The general said in her direction. 

There were sixteen pilots sitting around a meeting table, with General Pelaufin sitting at the head. Oddly enough, he was a King Penguin. Dannielle quickly moved and sat in the seat near Geston. 

"Let's get this meeting started." the General said. "You may have seen the giant planet just outside." Everyone nodded their heads. "We've been reading some strange phenomena from this planet, including regular Cornerian gravity, which is odd since the planet is so large. We've gathered readings of intellegent and civilized life all over the globe, and not in any particular fashon. There's an abundance of alien creatures of thousands of varieties. How many are hostile still is left unsaid. 

"Another strange feature," The general said as he brought up a holographic view of the currently scanned areas, "Is the geological formations. They make no logic whatsoever, noticably here." He pointed to a mountain range which cut off right in the middle and dropped into the sea. "Head Quarters was intrigued by this, and wanted us to check this out immidiately. Operation: New Flight is hereby cancelled until further notice." 

There were some murmers from the crew. "But what will we do with the beta Arwing 2's until then, General?" 

"They will remain onboard." 

"Unless. . ." a leapord said to him, "Can't we test them out landing on the planet?" 

"No. The Beta Version is untested still, and we can't test them until we have the O.K. from HQ." 

"Why's that?" 

"Because," The General said, "They are still looking over any potential dangers back on Corneria. We can use them if we get the OK from them." 

"Any questions?" The general asked finally. "Since Falco and Slippy have been assigned to KP duty, Geston Snarl and Danielle Fisk have been chosen as the remaining two pilots. Good luck." 

"I knew it was inevitible." Geston said as he climbed into his arwing in the docking bay. "The general doesn't like to take any chances." 

The controls to the Arwing looked very simple. The control pad looked almost like a Nintendo 64 controller, only with two prongs and the joypad at the left. The buttons were uncolored and unlabled. 

The communications screen turned on. Fox McCloud appeared on it. "Danielle, You'll be flying fourth position, formation Sigma. Our orders are to land on the planet at any avaliable position since there's no telling if the life on the planet has seen spaceships before, and we don't want to scare any of the locals. This is a ground mission. You ok with that?" 

Danielle pressed the Comm-Link button for Fox's Arwing. "Copy that. Yeah, I'm cool with it." But what was formation Sigma? Danielle found the control monitor and turned it on. The instruction were remarkably clear, and in no time Danielle found the Flight Fromations Guide. Formation Sigma was a wide spread daimond, position 4 being in the back behind 1. 

"All ships ready for liftoff." Fox intercomed to everyone. "T minus five and counting. Five." 

The Arwing's engine turned on automatically. 

"Four. Three. Two. One. Ignition." 

Danielle turned on the thruster and the four Arwings made their way out the bay door. 

Flying the Arwing was easy enough, it was almost like the Nintendo 64 controls themselves. The only problem she foresaw was making the landing. Danielle searched through the database, looking for Landing Procedures. 

She didn't have enough time, as Peppy Hare came on the main communication screen. "We have the landing position from base. We are to land on the plains in the middle of the forest circle. It's on your map." 

Danielle quickly looked at the Mission Data map. In one area of it, there was a forest with a small, bare ring in the middle of it. It was perfectly flat, so it looked good for landing. 

There were some lables on points of the map, mostly possible townships or cities. Danielle scrolled through the terrain until she came upon what looked like a castle. But it wasn't labled. 

"Peppy, come in." Danielle said into the Comm-link. 

"What is it, Danielle?" was Peppy's response. 

"On area 46/92, there's a formation that looks almost exactly like a medival castle. Why wasn't it labled?" 

"The general said it was probably a rock formation." 

Danielle scrolled thropugh more landscape. "But there's so many of them." She said, noticing the abundance in castles and fortresses on the map. 

"You're right." Peppy said. "Whatever life is down there, it's probably in a heap of war." 

"Or was." Danielle said, "Danielle out." 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	7. Get Your Priorities Straight

Untitled 

Chapter 7: Get Your Priorities Straight 

Whatever the Hero of Time Festival was, Phil was sure he needed to show up there. The Owl might have had need of him there. And that Koopa Troopa. . . Phil was trying to think of plausible reasons for that. He couldn't think of any, and he shoved it into the back of his mind as of no importance. 

Castle Hyrule was a busy place, and there wasn't one person on the street who was idle. Apparently the Hero of Time Festival was of great importance to everyone. 

Then Phil remembered. Link was the Hero of Time! Where was Link now? Was he going to have a parade? Phil suddenly wanted to see his fictional hero in real life. 

On a podium not too far away, an announcer stood up and proclaimed in a very loud voice, "Hear ye! Hear ye! The king has announced that the Hero of Time, Link will not be able to attend this morning's festivities due to a fever he contracted the night before." 

There were some severe boos from the crowd. 

"However, being the kind spirit that is he, Link said that he will definitely be here this afternoon and all night if necessary." 

There was some applause from the audience. Link was in town? What time period was this? Link was already famous. . . His voyage was finished, and there was no apparent threat from anywhere. . . this must be after Adventures of Link. Phil walked toward Hyrule Castle. 

The gaurds were scarce, almost as if the King was sure of no surprise attacks. Phil used this opportunity to sneak inside the castle. He didn't even worry when one of the guards posted caught a glimpse of him, and Phil didn't know why he didn't give chase. 

Once inside, Phil looked for the bedrooms, hoping to find Link's. But how would he know when he found the right one? 

There was one door that he came to that said in big gold lettering on the front: LINK: HERO OF TIME. That was easy. Phil thought. He walked into the door. 

Link was lying on a big feather bed, and immediately took notice of Phil. "Another groupie?" Link asked, "I thought I told the guards that I didn't want to sign another hundred autographs." 

"No, just me." Phil said. "What's happened to you? You used to be so adventurous." 

"That was ten years ago to this day, I rescued Princess Zelda once and for all from Ganon's minions." 

"But aren't you afraid they'll come back again." 

"Why?" Link asked, sitting up, "They haven't for ten years now, Gannon's dead, and whatever's left of his army is cowering away somewhere." 

"How can you be sure?" Phil asked him. 

"You seem inquisitive." Link said back. "But since the King has been given a magic talisman, there's been nothing but peace." 

"The kingdom really can't benefit from peace." Phil said. 

"We've prospered." Link said, "And there's no war. What more is there?" 

"You don't sound like the Link that there used to be." Phil said. "Where's your spirit of adventure?" 

"How old are you?" Link asked. 

"16. Why?" 

"I'm 28. You grow out of those things." 

"You're only 28?!?!?" Phil almost yelled. "There's still a good long while 'till you too old to do anything!" 

"Let's say you're right. What do I do now?" 

Phil paused. "I was in a dungeon not too long ago. . ." 

"And does this have any significance with rescuing anything?" 

"No. . . but that's beside the point." 

"You see, uh. . ." 

"Phil." 

"Phil, there's just some things that are to be done when they need to be done. You can't expect everything to go your way." Link said. "By the look of your sword and shield, it seems like a while before you'll grow out of it." 

"But. . . nevermind." Phil turned abruptly around and walked out of the room. 

Before he left, he turned sharply around, giving Link a cold stare. "Hero." 

Now that that was out of the way, Phil decided to check into the festivities. He was hungry, too. But he had no money on himself anymore. 

Link had hardly put up a good argument. Phil watched the Zelda Cartoons, but he never considered them a part of the plotline. Unless something evil was befalling. . . no. . . that couldn't be true. But why not? There was something. . . something telling link that nothing was wrong. 

And that meant he had to get out of there as quickly as he could. 

No time to think, Phil said as he raced across the landscape, I just need to get out of there to think through. . . 

Phil made a mile out of town before he caught his second wind. He made his way up a low point between some mountains. 

He was shocked at the other side. 

There was absolutely nothing growing. A wasteland. But Phil could feel his thoughts returning to his own. 

Something evil must have done this. And caused Link to lose his adventuring spirit. And make him believe nothing would be wrong. But what powerful entity was it? What? 

Searching for the answer would not be easy. On the far side of the wasteland, Phil thought he saw some green. It was probably an oasis of some sort. Phil thought that was as good a place to start as any. 

Although the wasteland was completely devoid of life, the sun wasn't scorching hot. Just hot. Phil continued to the oasis in the distance, which was looking less and less like an oasis and more and more like a forest. And it still seemed pretty far away. 

But, without any life around, why would it be an oasis? Phil thought, It must be a forest. What is it doing over there? Phil trudged onward. 

The mountains were getting scarce behind Phil, but he kept going to the forest that kept getting larger and larger in the distance. How long it would take him to get there, he didn't know. 

Seven hours and six minutes later, he did arrive at the forest border. It seemed to cut off right at the wasteland. But Phil didn't care about that. He was way too hungry. 

Phil saw a tree just up ahead that had fruit on it's branches. And the tree was tall and the branches were up high. Phil tried to climb the tree trunk, but it was just a little too thick around to hold onto. He tried to throw his sword at some fruit on the tree, but he couldn't get his sword up that high. It was made for swinging, not throwing. 

Then Phil got an idea. He cut some vines that were around the place down with his sword, then fashioned a rope out of them to go around the tree trunk, then he scooted it upwards to allow himself to climb the tree. 

Once he got up, he plucked one of the fruit down immediately and took a bite. 

It was sour. 

Not wanting to go hungry, Phil ate anyway. There was plenty of fruit up here, so he didn't have to worry. 

He started worrying when he realized there was no way down. The rope vine he had only gone seven feet, and the ground was nearly three times that far away, and there weren't any other vines that he could tie to it. 

Crap! The yelled in his mind, and made his way down as far as the rope would go. 

He inched down bit by bit until he was sure that the drop would not be near-lethal. Then the rope broke with a snap. Phil plummeted for the ground. 

When Phil came to, only a minute or so had past, but he was sure his arm was broken, and probably a few ribs, too. Despite his immense pain, he stood up and continued walking toward his destination of nowhere in particular. 

It was another ten hours before he arrived at a city, relying on easier fruit to find. This was a city, unlike the towns in Hyrule. Where am I? Hyrule doesn't have skyscrapers or paved roads. The people here looked plenty human, too, and Phil made an attempt to hide his pointed ears under his headband. 

Finding a hospital was easy enough. It has a red cross on it. Phil started for the inside, but he froze. He had no money on him. But he did have one green rupee, but he was sure it wasn't used for currency here. 

As amazing luck would have it, a pawn shop and jeweler was right across the street. Hold it, Phil thought, Shouldn't I go to a money changer? Maybe not. I have a suspicion that there is no way that these people have been to Hyrule. 

The pawn shop's door opened with a ding-a-ling. "Hello there." The old man from behind the desk said. Then the man looked up at him. "What's wrong with your arm?" 

Phil looked down at his arm. It was bleeding quite steadily now, and was starting to drip from his sleeve. "I fell from a tree." Phil said, "I just need some money for the hospital bill." 

"I can loan you some. . ." 

"No, I wanted to pawn this in. . ." Phil took the green ruppee out of his pocket with his good hand and walked near the counter. "How much is this worth?" 

The man took a closer look at it. "It's an emerald!" He said in surprise, "Where did you get it?" 

"I found it." was Phil's reply. 

"It seems to be a very fine cut one too. . . let me take this into the back room." He picked up the gem and headed for the door on the far side of the store. Phil could here some mufflings from the old man and a word being repeated over and over by someone else in that room, and it didn't sound like yes or no or any useful phrase. 

The old man stepped back out. "It's genuine." He said, "And it's huge. How's a hundred thousand?" 

Phil was about to gape in awe, but then remembered that this was a different land, and the inflation values were probably very different. But the emerald certainly was massive, and Phil wasn't sure if the owner was trying to fool him or not. . . after all, the owner did have ten thousand dollars in store. 

"A hundred twenty thousand and it's a deal." Phil said. 

"Sold." The old man said. He handed him the money, which was foreign currency, that Phil hadn't seen before. The old man looked down at Phil's belt. "Where'd you get that sword?" He asked. But Phil didn't have time to respond. He was feeling very lightheaded all of the sudden. 

"What's wrong?" The man asked. But all Phil did was sink to his knees, clutching his right arm. The he fell to the floor, right before going unconscious. 

"NO!" 

Exactly one mile away, Jenna woke up screaming. 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	8. The Power of Dreams

Untitled 

Chapter 8: Power of Dreams 

Skye bolted up after hearing Jenna seven feet away. "Ow. . . Jenna, another dream about Phil?" 

Jenna gasped, trying to get her breath back. "Yeah," She said, "Only this time he. . . I don't know. . . almost died." 

"Getting rougher all the time, eh?" Skye said, "Maybe it means something." 

"I don't know. . ." Jenna said, clutching her blanket, "If it were, I wouldn't even know if he was alive right now. . ." 

"Get up." Skye said, "Tell me about it." 

Jenna got up off her hammock and followed Skye outside. 

For the last two days, after Jenna dismissed the Waddle Dee sighting as an illusion of some sort, Skye had been kind enough to let her stay at his place, which was a shallow cave. It was mostly filled with reminders of he used to be, and other things he had found that might have been of some importance. 

Jenna immediately had dreams the first night, about Phil being trapped in a dungeon, fighing for his life, and another, a calmer one, about him walking across a large field of grass. 

Jenna followed Skye up the tree outside. Since she had been here, she realized that she had been incredibly agile, able to climb trees, and control electricity to some extent, as could Skye. 

Skye sat himself down across some of the thicker tree branches, and Jenna sat a little lower, about six feet from him. 

"Tell me what happened this time." Skye said. 

"Phil was lost in the forest. . . and had a broken arm. He found his way to a town eventually, but since he didn't have any money for the hospital, he traded a gem he found for some cash at a pawn shop nearby, and he fainted right then." 

"Sounds like from blood loss." Skye said, "Hey, was the pawn shop across the road from the hospital?" 

"Yes. . . it was. . . how did you know?" 

"There's a pawn shop at Magenta City that's right across from a hospital." 

"There is?" 

"Yeah, I've gone there quite a few times myself. I do occasionally find valuable things that don't have any value whatsoever." 

"But. . . doesn't the man there. . ." 

"No, he doesn't mind hybrids. He's one of the few that don't." 

"Why not?" 

"His son is one as of six years ago." 

"Oh. . ." Jenna thought it might was obvious from there. 

"If you're boyfriend is there, he might be at the hospital right now. Let's go." 

"Now?" 

"Why not? I never make any plans, you probably don't have any either." 

Jenna paused. 

"Come on. It's this way." Skye said as he jumped off the tree. 

Jenna followed him. The drop was about twelve feet, but Jenna had found out recently that her reflexes were like a cat's, and her frame was about ten percent the weight of what it had been. She landed quietly. 

Jenna walked with Skye down the road. 

"How far is Magenta city?" Jenna asked quiziotically. 

"About a mile." Skye replied, "It should take us less than an hour to get there." 

"Is anyone going to see us?" 

"Not likely, unless there are some late-night pokémon trainers outside. If we do see some, it's no reason to worry. We can always hide until they pass." 

Skye opened the knapsack that he had picked up by a bush and showed the contents to Jenna. "Trenchcoats." Skye said, "And broad-rimmed hats. Don't worry, I thought of everything, we'll be safe." 

Jenna still didn't feel relieved. She was worried someone might spot them at any moment. 

"I also have a few thing in here that I've been meaning to trade to Jack, the man who runs the pawn shop." 

"You seem to trust him fully." 

"He is an honest man. He won't buy anything for less than fifty percent of its value." 

"How would he know if his customers bring in genuine objects?" 

"He thought of that long ago. When he had first opened his pawn shop twenty years ago, as he told me, his Kadabra told him if articles his costumers gave him were genuine. It works better than a half hour of studying the object." 

They spoke nothing more for fifteen minutes of walking. 

It began to rain after that. Skye didn't make any attempt to put on the trenchcoat, as Jenna thought he would, but instead Skye turned to her and said, "Nothing like a little rain to wake you up in the middle of the night." 

Jenna didn't find this eccentric of him. He always was like this, but Jenna thought about what he had said a while ago. I never make any plans. He didn't need any raincoat because he knew there was no reason for him to stay dry. 

Some lightning flashed to Jenna's side. "Amazing." Skye said to her again, "Isn't it?" 

The lightning was beautiful, in it's own way. It lit up the street constantly. 

Skye stopped in his tracks. Jenna followed in suit, and asked "What's wrong?" 

"Over there." He said, pointing, "A trainer." 

Jenna looked farther down the road. There was a young boy walking down the road, with a poké ball in his hand. 

"Why is he carrying it?" Jenna said as the both ducked into the woods on the roadside. 

"Either he's expecting to find a pokémon out in the rain," Skye said, "Or. . ." 

Skye climbed the tree nearest him, and Jenna did too. Skye pulled out a pair of binoculars, "He's . . . yeah. It's him." 

"Who?" Jenna asked. 

"My younger brother." Skye said. "He must have gotten his license today." 

"Why is he carrying. . ." 

"I think he knows I'm out here." 

"He's going to try and catch you?!? What kind of a brother is he?" 

"He was only a baby when I left for training. . . soon after, 'this' happened." 

"But why?" 

"He's a young boy. You gotta admire his ingenuity and ignorance." 

"You aren't like him at all." Jenna said in wonder. 

"I used to be." Skye said, "Until changing into a hybrid opened my eyes. There's a lot more to life than money and power." 

They sat an waited a while, until the young boy passed. 

"What if he finds you're pad?" Jenna asked Skye worridly. 

"I doubt that he'll find it without searching hard." 

"That's a relief." 

They climbed down from the tree, hopefully not to see the boy again for a long while. 

They made it to the city limits not long after that. They donned their trenchcoats and hats. Skye led them both to the pawn shop. 

The bell ringed them in. 

"Hello." The old man said, bending over the counter. Then he stood up. "Oh, it's you, Skye!" Skye and Jenna took off their overcoats and hats. 

"Whose your lady friend?" Jack asked Skye. 

"Her name's Jenna. Jenna, this is Jack, who I told you about." 

"Hello, Jack." Jenna said a bit shyly. 

"I found her in the woods one and a half days ago. She was scared, so I took her in." 

"Nice of you." Jack said, "Now, what have you come for?" 

"Was there a young man, about sixteen, who came in here and traded in a large emerald?" Skye said in response. 

"Yes." Jack said back, "Yes there was, how did you know?" 

"I didn't." Skye admitted, "Jenna did." 

Jack turned to Jenna, "Was this boy a friend of yours?" 

"Yes. . ." Jenna said, "I had a dream about him being here." 

"Is that so?" Jack took out the crystal Phil had given him, "Does this look familiar to you?" 

Jenna glanced at it. "Nothing that I know of." She said, although a bit suspicious. 

She handed the crystal to the shop owner. "Where's Phil now?" 

"He's in the hospital." Jack said, "They took him in an hour ago, when he fainted from blood loss." 

"Ok. Skye, we need to see him right now." 

"Wait a sec!" Jack said, "They aren't going to let you in there!" 

"That's what walls are for." Jenna said, "Climbing." 

"Oh." Jack said, "Well, you seem determined to meet him, so I'll tell you where he is. It's room 11b third floor, west wing. You should be able to count the windows across, since it's six across from the middle of the building in the back." 

"Thanks." Jenna said to him. "Skye, lets go." 

"Wait another sec!" Jack said to her, "You do realize your friend was carrying a sword, don't you?" 

"Yeah." was Jenna's final response. 

Behind the hospital, there were rows and rows of windows lining the building. 

"Which one starts the west wing?" Skye asked, noting the unbreaking pattern in windows. 

"I was hoping you'd know." Jenna said in response. "But it should be. . ." 

Someone stepped up to a window in the building. 

"That's him!" Jenna said is surprise. 

"Him? Up there in the window?" Skye asked in astonishment that Jenna could recognize him that fast. 

Phil had woken up in the hospital with a terrible headache, but they seemed to have patched up his arm and ribs. At least he still had his clothes on. 

He looked out the window to see two people in trench coats climbing up the side of the building. Who are those lunatics? Phil ducked beside his window, and drew his sword with his only good hand.. They seemed to be coming for his window, and he wasn't going to let them get to him first. 

One of the cloaked figures looked up through the window. It turned its head down to the one following it as it quietly said, "I don't see him." 

"Go in anyway." said the second. The cloaked figure entered the room. 

Acting quickly, Phil grabbed the figure by it's collar and threw it down onto the ground, with his sword at its throat. 

"What do you want?" Phil yelled at it angrily. 

"Whoa!" The figure said fully winded. 

"Phil, stop it!" Said the second voice. Phil turned his head to see another cloaked figure had entered the room. 

"I can take you both on, if it's me you want!" said Phil in obvious confusion. 

"Phil! It's me, Jenna!" It said again. 

"Yeah, right. . . Jenna's gone!" Phil yelled, "She's lost to me and I'll probably never see her again! Stop playing with my head!" Phil was in a fit of rage and confusion here, as was apparent to both figures. 

"I'll prove it!" the figure claiming to be Jenna said, and undid something around it's neck, then tossed it at Phil. Phil quickly caught it. 

To his astonishment, it was the poké ball necklace that Jenna always wore. 

The cloaked figure took off it's hat and coat, revealing a very pikachu-looking Jenna. 

Phil turned his head to the other, who had also taken it's hat off, showing a raichu boy in the same anthropomorphic fashion as Jenna. 

"In the name of. . . " Phil started, but didn't finish. He had fainted from the shock. 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	9. Outlawship Is Now A Common Trait Among P...

Untitled 

Chapter 9: Outlawship Is Now A Common Trait Among Players. 

Waking up once again on his back, Phil was staring into Jenna's eyes. 

"It is you." Phil said weakly. 

"Phil," Jenna said playfully, "You almost killed Skye." 

"Skye?" Phil turned his head to the anthro raichu. "You?" Skye nodded his head. "This is too weird." Phil said, "I mean, you always liked pokémon, Jenna, but this?" 

"I don't know what's happened, Phil." 

Phil stood up, took another look at Skye, then sat down on the bed. "Jenna," Phil said to her, "Please explain Skye." 

"Skye found me in the woods yesterday morning." Jenna replied. 

"Yesterday. . . It's only been that long?" Phil said, rubbing his head, "It has, hasn't it?" 

"What do you mean?" Skye said quizziotically. 

"Nevermind." Phil said to him. 

Jenna sat down on the bed next to Phil. 

"Where's your poké balls?" Skye asked, noticing the absence of them on Phil's belt. 

"I'm not a trainer." Phil said, skillfully avoiding the topic. 

There was a sudden knock on the door. "Are you alright in there? I could hear some yelling." A nurse's voice came from the door. 

"No, uh, everything's fine." Phil said standing up to the door. 

"You're awake? That's good." The doorknob turned. 

"Um, I don't think. . ." Phil said, as the nurse walked into the door. 

"Oh dear!" The nurse said. Phil buried his face in his hands. "Someone's left the window open." 

"Huh?" Phil said, turning around to the window. Jenna and Skye were gone. "Oh, uh, yeah." Phil said, thinking quickly. 

The nurse closed the window. 

"Are you ready to go?" The nurse asked. 

"Uh, yeah." Phil said. "Let me get my stuff." 

"If I may ask," The nurse said to Phil as he was getting his stuff from the corner, "Why were you carrying a sword?" 

"It's dangerous out there in the woods." Phil said unconcerned. 

"But the most dangerous things out there are pokémon." The nurse said, "Why don't you fight them with your own pokémon?" 

Phil was caught off guard. "I don't have any." He said after a pause. 

"You could apply for a license today." The nurse said matter-of-factly. "I'm surprised you didn't get one when you were ten." 

"Uh. . ." Phil was cornered. "I gotta go." 

"Look, just take this card down to the pokémon center." The nurse said to Phil, "You can start training today." 

"Um, thanks." Phil said, taking the card with his good arm. 

"Oh, and let me get that cast off for you." 

"But I don't think. . ." 

The nurse had already cut off the cast rather quickly. It seemed as though it was made to go off quickly. Phil's arm felt whole again. "Huh. . ." Phil said. 

"It's a new medicine that mends bones within an hour instead of a few weeks," The nurse said, "Now run along." Phil hurried out the door. "You do realize it's late out." She called after him. 

"Yeah, I know." Phil said to her. "I like working at night." 

"The center is going to close in an hour. You had better hurry." 

Phil walked down the stairs and out through the hospital front door. 

"Phil!" 

Phil turned to the voice that was outside in the rain. 

"Jenna!" Phil said to her again, although she was wearing her trenchcoat. He ran up to her, and on the spur of the moment, embraced her. 

"They want me to start pokémon training." Phil said to Jenna. "But I don't really know." 

Jenna let go of Phil and took a step back. "They want you to start training? Now?" 

"Well," Phil admitted, "The nurse attending gave me this card that says I've passed my physical." 

"I'm not sure about this." Skye said, a few feet away. "And I'm still scared of poké balls." 

"That's what I was thinking about, too." Phil said. "But some poké balls could still be useful." 

"Alright." Skye said, "But keep them hidden until you use them." 

"Don't worry about that." Phil said. "I don't plan on catching any pokémon." 

The trio walked through the rain in the direction of the pokémon center. It was easy enough to find; it said 'Pokémon Center' on the front in big bold letters. "We'll wait here." Skye said to Phil, who was walking up the steps into the center's door. 

"You're up awful late." Said the woman behind the counter, none other than Nurse Joy. 

"Eh, yeah." Phil said. "A nurse at the hospital said I should start training pokémon." 

"Oh? Now?" 

"Yeah, as a matter of fact." Phil stepped up to the counter. "Here's the card she gave me." 

Joy looked at the card. "Ok, I'll take your word for it, but I'm afraid we don't have any starter pokémon available." 

"That's ok." Phil said, "I wasn't really expecting any." 

"But we do have a few other pokémon to choose from." Joy said as she picked up a tray from under the desk. "We get stranded pokémon all the time. Choose one." 

Phil looked at the nineteen poké balls in the tray. There certainly was quite a wide variety, but none of them seemed too rare. Rattata. Pidgey. Goldeen. None of them seemed to be one that he would want. His eyes came across a ball labeled 'Porygon'. "Where did you get this?" Phil asked Joy, as he picked up the poké ball. 

"Oh, that one was found in our central computers a few weeks ago." Joy said. "You're lucky you got to it first." 

"I'll take it then." Phil said. 

"Here is your lisense," Joy said, handing him a pokédex, "But you'll need to wait a month if you want a pokédex that can check for pokémon on short notice, or pokégear." 

"I won't take one then." Phil said. "I have a friend who probably knows a lot more about pokémon than a pokédex could tell me." Phil pocketed the poké balls and turned away from the counter. "Thank you, Joy." he said, leaving. 

"Oh," Joy said to Phil departing, "Be on the lookout for Pokémon Hybrids." 

Outside, Phil couldn't see Jenna or Skye around anywhere. "Jenna?" Phil called into the night. 

"I'm here, Phil." Jenna said from around the corner of the center. 

"I have my license." Phil said. "And my pokémon." 

Jenna stepped out of the shadows, followed by Skye. "Ok," Skye said, "Now is probably a good time to ditch your license." 

"Ditch it?" Jenna asked him. 

"Yes. We are outlaws, after all." 

"Outlaws?" Phil asked Skye this time. 

"All hybrids are outlaws." Skye said to Phil, "And since you're traveling with us, you are one, too." 

"Oh." Phil said. 

"You don't want to leave any trail. The pokédex emits a signal that tells the league where you are at all times, and all your information." 

"It does that?" Phil asked, looking at his dex. 

"Yeah, and you don't want to leave it lying around here. Hand it to me." 

Phil handed the pokédex to Skye. Skye grasped it in his oversized hand, and a blinding flash of electricity lit it up. He opened his hand, revealing the dex had turned to dust. 

"And now," Skye said, "We run." 

"Run?" Phil asked. 

"Yes. You were just registered, and any pokédex that disappears without consent is handled immediately." 

"What does that mean?" 

"They're sending feds over as we speak." 

Phil stopped at that. "No time to waste! Let's get going!" 

Skye sprinted off down the road. Fast. Jenna followed, but Phil could not keep up with them. 

For some reason or another, Skye stopped at the Pawn shop that Phil had been to a few hours ago. 

"Jack!" Skye said, opening the door with a ding, "I need some help here!" 

Jenna came up behind, followed by a huffing and puffing Phil. 

"What is it?" Jack asked, coming out of the door in the back. 

"I need your Kadabra to teleport us out of here." 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	10. All in the Family

Untitled 

Chapter 10: All In the Family 

Phil now discovered that he hated teleporting. He also discovered that he had eaten enough in the woods to puke a lot. 

"Chill out, man. It wasn't that bad." Skye said to the keeled over Phil. 

When Phil was finished with his convulsions, and has taken a moment's breather, Skye turned to the cave which was in the rock face of the newly teleported-to location. "Follow me." He said. Both Phil and Jenna walked in. More thunder crashed 

Skye turned on a lantern once inside. "Phil, here's my pad." He shook himself dry of the rain. 

"Hey! Do that on you're own time!" Phil said, holding up his arms to block the water from going into his face. 

"Sorry." Skye said. "Let me get another hammock up." 

Skye walked over to a chest in the corner. Jenna turned to Phil. 

"Phil, I've been meaning to ask, how did you get here?" 

"Well," Phil started, but then stopped. He didn't know. "I don't know." He said. 

"Good." Jenna said, laughing, "I thought it was just me." 

"What do you mean?" Skye asked, eavesdropping on the conversation. 

"Skye, do you mind?" Phil asked sternly. 

"Sorry, but these ears aren't just for looks, you know." 

Phil turned back to Jenna. "How did Skye find you?" 

"I just woke up in the forest." Jenna said, "And Skye was there, and he helped me." 

"Whoa," Phil said, "That was almost like me. I woke up in a dungeon." 

"A dungeon?" 

"Yeah, east of Hyrule." 

"Hyrule?" Jenna asked, "What's Hyrule doing on this world?" 

"Umm. . ." Phil started, "I take it the mixed worlds theory isn't a fact." 

"The what?" 

"The theory that all video game worlds are on one planet, or one solar system." 

"You and your internet friends really don't have any life, do you?" 

"Well, just in case something like this did happen. . . but anyway, if Hyrule isn't part of this world, then what is it doing east of a wasteland?" 

"I don't know." 

"I don't either. But the only thing to do now is get some rest." 

"One thing, Phil." 

"Now your starting. Every time I've tried to end a conversation tonight, they want to know something else. What?" 

"I'm sorry, I just want to know where you got the sword." 

"It was in my hand when I woke up." 

"Oh. Ok." Jenna seemed particularly fulfilled." 

"Goodnight." 

Phil walked over to where Skye was nailing up the hammock for Phil. 

"So, Phil, why are you still wearing shades even though it's dark outside already?" 

"I don't like to go around telling people." 

"You can tell me." 

"Well," Phil said, a bit concerned, "Since I'm probably going to be staying with you from now, I'll show you." Phil took off his sunglasses. 

"Oh." Skye said, as Phil placed them back into position. "I can see why." 

"Yeah. Not everyone is comfortable around a person with yellow eyes." 

Skye finished nailing up the third hammock, which Phil promptly climed into. "Night, Skye." 

Another flash of thunder woke up Phil. What time was it, he didn't know, but another flash lit up the cave. Skye's hammock was empty. 

Phil climbed up out of the cave into the rain. A streetlight was on about twenty yards away, so he could see clearly. He was surprised to see Skye outside, practicing fighting moves. He was attacking nothing, just practicing moves. He seemed to be highly skilled. 

Skye stopped and turned around to see Phil. "Phil!" He said, but had no time to continue, as there was some obvious sounds of twig snapping a few feet away. A kid was walking toward Skye. 

"What the. . ." Skye said. 

"Big bro." The little kid said, "I want you to be mine." 

"What?" Phil said from the cave quiet enough for only Skye to hear. 

"You'll be perfect for my team." The kid continued. 

"Look, Charlie, I don't know what ideas Mom and Dad put into your head, But I'm not coming willingly, if that's what you're thinking." 

"Why not?" Charlie yelled, "You're just a pokémon!" 

"I am more than a pokémon." Skye said diligently, "I am both human and pokémon. No human can own another, even if he is part pokémon." 

"Let's see what this great ball thinks." 

Skye gasped. Charlie had been holding a poké ball earlier. When did he get that great ball? 

Charlie threw the ball at Skye with amazing speed. "Great ball, go!" 

"NO!" Skye yelled, unable to dodge quickly enough. He closed his eyes, expecting to get captured any moment, but instead heard a slashing sound. 

"Wha. . . Phil!" Skye said opening his eyes. Phil interfered with his sword, cutting the ball in half. 

"What say we do this the fair way, kid?" Phil said. 

"Fair way?" Charlie yelled, "But he should be mine!" He took out another great ball. 

"Thanks," Skye said to Phil quietly, "But I don't think that will stop him." 

The Charlie drew a second great ball. 

"Oh, no." Phil said. 

Skye sighed with defeat. 

"Great balls, go!" Charlie yells, throwing both of them at Skye. 

Phil jumped and slashed at both of them again with blinding speed. He looked on the ground. . . but only one was broken. . . the other had taken Skye's place. Oh no! 

"Ha ha!" Charlie yelled, "You next!" 

"Wha?" Phil started, "I'm not a pokémon! I'm not even a hybrid!" 

"Mom always said that people who help hybrids are just like them!" 

Phil, noting the kid's incompetence, stood diligently. 

"Great ball," Charlie yelled, "Go!" 

The ball struck Phil. Nothing happened. 

"Huh?" 

"Don't believe everything you're told, kid!" Phil picked up the ball with Skye in it. 

"You can't have that! He's mine!" Charlie yelled, running up to it. Phil kicked him down. 

"He's not yours. He's his own." 

"Is everything alright?" came a voice. 

Phil turned his head. "Jenna! Get back in the cave immediately!" 

"TWO hybrids?" Charlie said in surprise, "This is my lucky night!" 

"You really don't know the meaning of the word, 'defeat', do you?" Phil said to Charlie. 

Charlie took out another great ball. 

Jenna gasped. "Oh, no!" Charlie said 'two hybrids'. Skye wasn't in the cave or out here. . . 

"Jenna! Run!" Phil yelled. 

"Great ball. . ." Charlie was interrupted by a poké ball smacking his forehead. "Ow!" He yelled. 

The ball opened in a flash of light. "Porrrygon!" 

"Huh?" Charlie said, then turned to Phil. Phil had thrown the ball. 

"A pokémon battle you want? You can have it!" Charlie yelled, throwing down a pokéball from his belt. In a flash of light, another pokémon appeared. "Charmander!" the charmander yelled. 

"Charmander, use ember!" 

"Char!" 

"Stop!" Jenna said, surprising both Phil and Charlie. Jenna ran up to the charmander, Who didn't look very good, probably because of the rain, but even more because of bad training. 

Then to the infinite surprise of both Phil and Charlie, Jenna crouched down and started talking to the charmander. In Pikachu. 

"Pika pika chu pika?" 

"Char. Charmander char." 

"Chu pika? Pika chu pika pika?" 

"Char. . . Mander char mand charmander." 

"Pika Chu Chu pika chu." 

"Mander?" 

Jenna turned to Phil. "Phil, open Skye's ball." 

"I can't, it won't open for me." 

"Then use force." 

"Right." Phil threw the great ball that held Skye up in the air, and as it came down, and slashed it in two with his sword. Skye appeared in a flash of red light. He looked thoroughly horrified. 

"Charmander?" The charmander asked. 

"Rai." Skye said to him, "Chu rai rai chu. Rai chu chu rai. Chu rai chu rai rai." 

"Charmander!" said, tuning to Charlie, "Char char?" 

"I can't understand a word of this!" Charlie said, backing up, "Charmander, use ember!" 

"Char char!" It insisted. 

"He wants to know why you're being a ruthless dictator." Skye said. 

"Huh?" 

"I'll rephrase myself," Skye said mockingly, "And I'll use small words so you can understand. You have been treating him like a slave. You don't feed him, you don't heal him, you don't love him!" 

"That's not what a pokémon is for!" 

"Oh?" Skye asked, "Then why is it that Charmander feels differently?" 

"I. . ." Charlie started, but then looked down at charmander. It was clearly mad. Even in the rain, it's tail flame grew brighter. 

"Charmander! I order you to use ember!" Charlie yelled. 

"Rai chu rai!" Skye said. 

"What?" Charlie asked, but Charmander had already swept it's tail flame at Charlie. 

"Ow!" Charlie yelled, "Charmander! Listen to me!" 

"Raichu rai." 

"Charmander!" Charmander turned and walked towards Jenna. 

"Charmander, return!"Charlie said, holding up the poké ball. It was knocked out of his hands. "Huh?" 

"Porygon!" Phil's porygon yelled. 

"NO!" Charlie yelled, "It's not fair!" He turned and ran. 

"After him!" Phil yelled. 

Charlie ran down the street. It was obvious he was not going to get what he wanted, at least for now. He would return one day, and then the raichu hybrid would be his. And that pikachu hybrid, too. The loss of charmander was only a small setback. He still had plenty of great balls that he stole from the small shop down the road. 

"Stop!" a voice called. 

That guy Phil had stepped out in front of him. 

"No!" Charlie yelled, turning around, only to run into his raichu brother. 

"You heard the man." Skye said. 

"I won't!" Charlie yelled, turning around again, only to run into that pikachu hybrid. 

"Won't listen, eh?" 

"What do you want?" Charlie yelled, surrounded. 

"You know what we want." Skye said, "You aren't getting away to just come back again with more pokémon." 

"But you're just pokémon!" Charlie yelled. 

"I am not a pokémon!" Skye said. 

"We are hybrids." Jenna finished. 

"Hybrids are to have theier own free will, just as humans." They both said at the same time. 

"Stop it!" Charlie yelled, "You're scaring me!" 

"That's what we intended to do." Phil said, "And. . . Jenna, Skye, Thunderbolt." 

"No!" Charlie yelled. 

Pain shot through Charlie in the form of electricity. His screams filled the air. 

Charlie collapsed on the ground. 

"What should we do with him?" Phil asked. 

"Let's drop him in the middle of the forest." Skye suggested. 

"Then what?" Jenna asked, "He'll be more determined than ever to get rid of us!" 

Suddenly Charlie's body started glowing a white tint. 

"What's happening?" Phil and Jenna said at the same time. 

Skye's eyes widened. "This will work even better." He said in astonishment, "He's becoming a hybrid." 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	11. Rehabilitation

Untitled 

Chapter 11: Rehabilitation 

"Skye, what were you doing outside in the rain, anyway?" Phil asked him, back in the den. It was morning now, and no longer raining. They had taken Charlie into Skye's den last night. Overnight, he had turned into a hybrid of a nidoran. Jenna had said he looked cuter after the change; he didn't look so demented. 

"I was practicing some karate moves." Skye replied. "It took me four years to learn, and I didn't want to give up hope on it after I changed. Besides, It comes in handy now and again." 

"So, how did Charlie know where we were?" Jenna asked, eyeing him from the hammock he was sleeping in. 

"That was three years ago." Skye said. "I was fourteen then, and tried to go back home, to see if my parents wanted me back. They were so furious that I had even thought about coming back, they told me that they would make certain that Charlie grew up to be a hybrid hunter." 

"So this is sort of a kick in the galls for them, eh?" Phil interrupted. 

Skye laughed. "Yeah. I guess it does kind of interfere with his diabolical plans." 

They all laughed. 

"Char char?" Charmander, who was sleeping in the corner, had just woken up. 

"Pika chu ka." Jenna said to her, "Pika chu pika pika?" 

"Charmander char." Charmander said, rubbing her eyes. 

"What are you saying?" Phil siad, "I can't make out anything." 

"Sorry, Phil." Jenna said a bit embarrassed, "I just seem to want to talk to pokémon in their own dialect. All I said was 'good morning, did you sleep well?'." 

Charmander walked up to the bench everyone was sitting on. 

"I think Charmanders are so cute." Jenna said, picking her up and putting Charmander on her lap. She sat there while Jenna scratched her head. 

"What do we do after oxymoron boy wakes up?" Phil asked Skye. 

"First, we wait and see what his initial reaction is." Skye said, "If he goes insane and kills himself, than that's one less hybrid hunter we have to worry about." 

"Porygon!" Said Phil's porygon. 

"Morning, Porygon." Phil said to him. 

"Gon pory." 

They all just sat there for a while. 

"I'll go get some breakfast." Skye said. "I hope I'm not out of food yet." 

Skye got up, and rummaged through a cabinet on the far side of the cave. 

"For you," He said, tossing an apple to Jenna, "You," He tossed one to Phil, "And you." He tossed another to Charmander. He took one out for himself and closed the cabinet. 

"What do porygons eat?" Phil asked Skye, chewing on his apple. 

"Well," Skye said between bites, "Porygons run on their own programming. Nothing, I suppose." 

"Gon porygon." 

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Skye said in response. 

Charlie stirred. 

"He's waking up!" Jenna said standing up, with Charmander still under one arm. 

"Where am I?" Charlie said, tossing a bit in his hammock. He opened his eyes. "Huh?" 

"Surprise!" Skye said in an enthusiastic voice while standing over him. 

"AAH!" Charlie yelled, "What. . . what. . ." 

"What yourself." Phil said, "You've been snoring all night." 

Charlie rolled off the hammock. "I can take you all on!" 

"Spirited, aren't you?" Jenna said with a smile. Phil let out a giggle. Then everyone but Charlie started laughing. 

"What's so funny?" Charlie yelled at the top of his lungs. 

"It's just that. . ." Skye said while still laughing hard, "It's just that. . . that. . .look at yourself!" 

Charlie turned to where a dirty mirror wal hanging on the cave wall. A nidoran hybrid was staring back at him. 

"Wha. . . what the. . ." Charlie was stunned. What had happened to him? 

The look in the mirror was a anthropomorphic nidoran with a shorter muzzle and his clothes on. 

"This. . . this isn't right. . . what did you do to me?" 

The laughture had died down by then. "Nothing, Chuck." Phil said. "You just are that now." 

"Liar!" Charlie yelled, "You did this to me!" He said with tears running down his cheeks. 

"Yeah, sure." Skye said, "If we could do that to you, don't you think by now that we'd be able to change ourselves back?" 

"You. . . You infected me with the virus! You. . ." He broke off into outright crying. 

"If it makes up for anything, Charlie, I think you look cute." Jenna said with her free hand on hr hip. 

"Char char!" Charmander said, too. 

"It's not. . . It's not. . ." Charlied ran out of the cave. 

"Charlie!" Skye yelled after him, and followed him out. 

Skye chased after Charlie, but failed to find where he went, until he heard him crying in some bushes. 

"Charlie. . " Skye said toward him. 

"Go away. . " Charlie said. 

"Charlie, There's something I want to tell you." 

"I said go away." Charlie said again. 

"Charlie. . ." Skye said, ". . . I'm sorry." 

"What?" Charlie said, stepping out of the bushes. 

"I'm sorry for scaring you last night. I'm sorry for hurting you. If there's any way. . ." 

Charlie ran up and hugged Skye. "Skye. . ." He said softly, with tears still in his eyes, "Skye. . . I'm scared." 

"He did what?" Phil said in an astonished tone. 

"He said he's sorry for trying to hurt us." Skye said with his arm around Charlie's shoulder, back at the den. 

"Why?" Jenna asked, still holding Charmander in one arm. 

"I don't know." Skye said. 

"Its because of mom and dad." Charlie said. 

"What about them?" Skye said. 

Everyone sat down on the various seats in the den. 

"All they ever taught me to do was hate hybrids." Charlie said in a tone nobody had heard him talk in before, "And now. . . since I'm like this. . . I don't know what's right anymore." 

"Charlie," Jenna said to him, "There's no rightful place in this world for hate. All it leads to is violence and fear." 

Charlie looked up. "I never looked at it that way before. All I've ever been told was how evil hybrids were." 

"Do you feel evil?" Phil asked. 

"No. . . in fact. . . I feel a lot better than I was before." 

"Hate tends to do that." Skye said. 

"But. . . now what?" 

"Wait. . . Charlie, you're a trainer." 

"Yeah, so?" 

"So that means you still have you're license on you!" 

"Not good." Phil said standing up. 

"We're going to have to ditch it." Skye said. 

"Why?" Charlie asked, looking up at him. 

"The pokémon detector on it can differentiate hybrids." 

"That means. . ." 

"They know you're a hybrid, and they're coming this way right now." 

"Where to?" Jenna asked as they all were running through the forest. 

"With any luck. . ." Skye said, "They won't go to the den, just the signal." 

Skye stopped where he was and tossed the pokédex as far into the woods as he could. 

"We won't be able to go back for a few days." Skye said, "They may be there already." 

"So what now?" Charlie asked. 

"What now?" Skye repeated, "We do anything. Where do you want to go?" 

"Skye. . ." Jenna said, "There's no place to go." 

"Then let's adventure for a bit shall we?" 

Oh, sure, Phil loved adventuring. Lots of walking was involved. And there was nothing better than walking. 

"Hey," Skye said, "There's something in those bushes!" He pointed to a few bushes a hundred yards away." 

"How do you know?" Charlie asked him. 

"These ears aren't just for looks, Charlie." Skye said, and ran ahead." 

"Skye!" Jenna yelled, and ran after him. 

Skye could hear some muffled voices from the bush. "I told you this was the wrong way!" One of them said. 

Skye stopped quietly, and parted the bush. 

"AAIGH!" All the creatures screamed at once, and pointed a spear at Skye's neck. 

"Stop!" Jenna yelled, quickly pushing the spear away from Skye's throat, "Hey. . . you're koopas!" 

"No duh." One of them said, "General Robert gave us orders to explore here." 

"Robert. . . " Jenna said, "Does he have a lot of hair, with a beard and mustache?" 

"Yeah." The koopa said again, "That, and he's tall for a koopa. Why, do you know him?" 

"A koopa. . ." Jenna said. 

"Koopa?" Skye asked, "You mean like from the video game?" 

"Video game?" the koopa asked, puzzled, "Not video game! Real life! You're coming with us, freaks." 

"I wouldn't count on that." Skye said with the upmost confidence in his voice. "He he he. . ." He began to flicker with electricity. 

"Uhh. . ." One of the koopas said, "Kaemeon, what's he doing?" 

"I don't know!" The leader, Kaemeon, yelled. 

Skye grabbed onto the spear Kaemeon was holding. "Thunder!" Skye yelled. 

The koopas were filled with a surge of electricity. 

"Whoa," Phil said, finally catching up, "I guess I'm in time for the light show." 

When Skye stopped pumping them full of lightning, The leader, a bit shocked, (obvious pun) barley managed to whisper, "Run. . ." 

All three koopas turned and ran back through the woods. 

"Were those koopas?" Phil asked. 

"Apparently so." Skye said, "But they did leave an obvious trail. Let's follow them." 

"Phil," Jenna said, "They said Robert was their leader." 

"So?" 

"So. . ." Jenna said, "My brother's name is Robert. And koopas only have names that start with K." 

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" 

"I think so." Jenna said. 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	12. The Truth, Finally More Complicated Than...

Untitled 

Chapter 12: The Truth, Finally More Complicated Than Ever 

"Kaemeon, what the freak are you doing?" Robert yelled at the incoming koopas. 

"General Robert!" Kameon yelled, "Some. . . some things attacked us, sir!" Kaemeon stopped dead in his tracks in front of Robert. 

"Couldn't you fight them off?" 

"No sir!" Kaemeon said coming to a salute, "They outnumbered us, and they were huge!" 

"How huge?" 

"At least seven feet tall sir!" 

Robert pondered this. "And suppose these. . . things. . . did one of them have big ears?" 

"Yes sir!" 

"And, did it have fur covering it's entire body?" 

"Yes, sir!" 

"Obviously. . ." Robert said, grabbing a spaer in both hands, "You are. . . LYING!" He brought it down sharply against his knee, breaking in two." 

"Sir, I swear. . ." 

"Don't 'I swear' me, Sergent." Robert teemed, "You are just a coward." 

"Sir. . . " Kaemeon paused, "I'm telling the truth sir." 

"I would like to see these 'things' that you have been rambling on about." 

"Sir, my men--" 

"Your men what?" Robert sneered. 

". . . nevermind, sir. If you would just grant me a larger batallion. . ." 

"Take the whole freakin' camp with you, coward!" Robert yelled in his face. 

"Yes, sir." Kaemeon dropped his salute and yelled, "A TEN HUT! COMPANIES A, B, C, FALL IN!" 

"You're going to be a laughing stock, you know that, Kaemeon?" Robert said with a sneer. 

"I know what I saw, sir." 

"Well, you're just going to have to prove it to me." Robert mentioned in a sing-song voice. 

"FORWARD MARCH!" Kaemeon yelled to his troops. hey marched off into the woods, leaving Robert alone in the camp. 

Heh. Right. Seven foot tall monsters with big ears and fur. I bet they shoot electricity bolts, too. 

"They gone?" Said a voice in the trees. 

"Who's there?" Robert said to the voice, "I demand whoever is up there to come down this second!" 

"Robert, get a grip." 

"Huh?" 

A relatively tall, pikachu-looking humanoid jumped out of the tree, and landed neatly on her feet. Following it was one that looked like a Raichu, then a nidoran, then a man Robert thought he had seen before. Then from behind the trees, a normal looking Charmander and a Porygon. 

"Who the freak are you?" Robert stated, "I can take you all on!" He picked up a spear from a nearby wood stump and grasped it meancingly. 

"Robert, chill, ok?" 

"Stop saying my name!" Robert pointed the spear at Jenna. 

"It's me! Jenna!" Jenna said. 

"Oh, yeah?" Robert said, "Then prove it, freak!" 

the pikachu humanoid unid the necklace around her neck, "This was the only way I could convince Phil, too." She tossed it at Robert. 

Catching it, Robert glanced at it. It was the poké ball necklace Jenna always wore. "Where did you get this?" He said. 

"It's mine." Jenna said, "I've had it for three years now." 

"That's not possible!" Robert said, "This was a one-of-a-kind that Jenna wore!" 

"That's because I am Jenna!" 

"No. . ." Robert said, "You're just a weird pikachu-looking thing!" 

"And you," The raichu fellow said, "Are a four-foot tall koopa with too much hair." 

"I. . ." Robert paused, "Oh, freak." 

Jenna responded, "It's ok, Rob." 

"Jenna, sorry. I kind of lost myself there." 

"Rob, how did you get like this?" 

"I haven't a clue." 

"I would like to know what's going on." Skye said. 

"And I would like to tell you." Phil said, "But I haven't a clue." 

"I want to know, too." Charlie said, "I thought Koopas were only in video games." 

"Pokémon are supposed to be, also." Robert said under his breath. 

"What?" Skye said. 

"Nothing." 

"No, I distinctly heard you say that pokémon were supposed to be, also." 

"Char char?" the charmander said, "Charmander?" 

"Pikachu pika." Jenna said. 

"Jenna," Robert said, "I see you finally learned a new language." 

"Yeah," Jenna said with an arm behind her head, " I just sorta knew it when I woke up three days ago." 

"Woah," Robert said, "You woke up three days ago, too?" 

"You mean the same thing happened to you?" Phil said. 

"I know you." Robert said in his direction, "You're Jenna's boyfriend, aren't you?" 

"Yeah." Phil said. 

"What are you guys talking about?" Skye asked, "You don't make any sense!" 

"Yeah!" Charlie agreed. 

"Char char!" said Charmander. 

"Pory gon gon!" also said Porygon. 

"It's kinda difficult to explain." Phil said. "We. . . the three of us. . . aren't. . . from around here." 

"Yeah, I can see that." Skye said, "But that dosen't explain why there are characters from Mario Games around here!" 

"Nor from Zelda games." Phil said, untying his headband, revealing his pointed ears. 

"Nor from Kirby games." Jenna said in continuation. 

"Nor from Pokémon games." Robert said, eyeing Skye. 

"Hold it!" Skye said, "This is all too much information already! What do you mean 'Pokémon' games?" 

"Where we're from," Robert said, "Is a place where there are no pokémon, nor koopas, just humans." 

"JUST humans?" 

"Humans, animals, and plant life." Robert concluded. 

"No way." Skye said, "I just don't beileve there is such a boring place." 

"It doesn't end there." Robert said, "There's always wars going on, not to mention the internal deviation of the government." 

"Don't you do anything worth you're while, like pokémon training?" 

"No pokémon, no training, noting of the sort. Just school, then work, then death." 

"I do not belive it." Skye said. "If what you're saying is true, then there is such a place in existence that is as boring as that?" 

"Well," Robert continued, "Yeah. After all, you don't go around every day seeing koopas on a regular basis." 

Skye stopped for a second. "Alright." He said, "I guess I'll have to believe you." 

"Char charmander char!" said Charmander. 

"Chu rai chu rai." said Skye. 

"What?" asked Phil, "I still can never understand a word you're saying." 

"She says it still doesn't explain why you're here." 

"Well," Phil said, "As best as I can figure, something really screwed up and, one, mashed all the principle universes of the video game worlds together, two, sent us here, and three, screwed something totally upbecause there are not supposed to be any hybrids in the pokémon world, nor decit and constant land fertility draining in Hyrule." 

"But the hybrids only started appearing ten years ago." Skye said. 

"War in Hyrule stopped ten years ago, too." Phil said. 

"Where did Hyrule come into all of this?" Skye asked. 

"Well, like I said, all principle Video game worlds have seemingly been mashed into one. I was there before I crossed a desert and came here." 

"Weird." Skye said. 

"Well, I don't know about you two guy's worlds," Robert said, "But nothing odd in the mushroom world happened exactly ten years ago." 

"General Robert!" Yelled a voice from the wood. A lone koopa rushed out, seemingly oblivious to the others there, and stopped in fromnt of Robert. "Sir! Our batallion ran into Mario!" 

"I thought I trained you well enough to take care of these problems!" 

"Sir. . ." The koopa said, "Sir, I think you're confused about something." 

"What, Private Ken?" 

"You only taught us his basic attack technique." 

"I taught you everything I knew about him!" 

"Then sir," The koopa placed his hand to his side, "No one's told you what happened ten years ago." 

"There's your thing." Skye said, still oblivious to Ken. 

"What happened ten years ago?" Robert asked. 

"Ten years ago, the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, Princess Peach Toadstool, went missing. Mario blamed it on King Bowser, and when she never turned up, Mario took it that she died, and blamed her death on King Bowser." 

"What does this have to do with Mario's fighting style?" 

"Well," The koopa explained, "In previous episodes, Mario and Bowser took their confrontations lightly. It was considered more of a game than all-out war. When Peach died, Mario snapped, and now. . ." Ken paused, ". . . now he brandished a sword." 

Everyone around Ken paused for a moment in a unanimous jaw-drop. 

"He kills, now." Ken said, "We've never won a fight against him." 

"Freak it all. . ." Robert muttered, "Freak it all! FREAK THAT FRICKIN' MARIO!" Robert yelled as loud as he could and stomped his foot on the ground. 

"Robert!" Jenna said, "Calm down!" 

"How many troops did we lose?" Robert asked Ken. 

"I'm the last one, sir." 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	13. Deadly Confrontations

Untitled 

Chapter 13: Deadly Confrontations 

"The last one?" Robert asked, "What about Kaemeon?" 

"Missing, sir." 

"Kilidar?" 

"Dead." 

"Komino?" 

"Decapitated." 

"Kach?" 

"Missing." 

"Karey?" 

"Most likely dead." 

"Freak that plumber." 

"Former plumber, you know." Ken said, "He's concentrating his life on revenge." 

"Crap." Robert said, "What about his brother, Luigi?" 

"He didn't follow in his brother's footsteps, thank goodness." Ken said, "He went into hiding soon afterward. Luigi didn't think that Bowser was evil enough to actually kill someone he loved." 

"So it was love Bowser was after. . ." Robert muttered under his breath, "What actually happened to Peach?" 

"No one knows, sir." Ken said, "Bowser didn't even kidnap her." 

"Now that that mystery is solved. . ." Skye said, "Where's Mario now?" 

Ken turned to Skye, completely unsurprised, "Last I saw, chasing after Karey." 

"But the trail you left was completely obvious!" Skye said. 

"It was?" Ken turned to the trail he made in the woods. ". . . we need to get out of here now." 

Suddenly, there was a high-pitched yell from the woods. 

"Too late." Ken said, "That's his battle cry." 

"We are so toast." Robert said with a tone of death in his voice. 

The short former plumber figure leaped out of the woods with his Japanese Katana high in the air. He no longer wore his red cap or shirt, it was replaced by a headband and body armor. He was aiming straight for Ken. 

"Watch out!" Jenna yelled, and jumped swiftly to push Ken out of the way, dodging the blade by mere nanoseconds. 

"Charmander!" Charmander yelled, and shot a ball of fire at Mario, who swiftly dodged out of the way. 

"Not good enough." Mario said in a half-serious brooklyn accent, sort of like a disgruntled revivalist, if you could picture that. He lept at Charmander, sword raised. 

"RAICHU!" Skye yelled, blasting Mario full of electricity. Mario fell to the ground, and Charlie rammed him as hard as he could, sending Mario colliding into Robert. 

"Good greif, Freak it all!" Robert yelled at the short swordsman hit him. 

Mario got up, this time eying Skye. 

"Don't try anything funny!" Skye said to Mario. 

"Don't worry." Mario mockingly said, then turned toward Jenna and charged. 

"JENNA!" Skye and Phil yelled at the same time. 

"Pika CHU!" Jenna yelled, zapping Mario full of more electricity. This sent Mario packing directly into a tree. Mario got up again. 

"He really dosen't know when to quit!" Phil said, sword drawn. 

Ken yelled out, "He's to good with the sword! You don't know what you're doing!" 

"I know what I'm--" Phil was suddenly jabbed at with Mario's sword. Phil dodged quickly. 

"Let me take care of them!" Skye said. 

"No!" Jenna responded, "You might hit Phil!" 

Mario's and Phil's blades met, but only for a second. Mario swung several more times, hitting Phil's shield. Phil lunged forward when Mario's defense was open, but surprisingly, Mario lept over Phil's head. 

"I win." Mario said, and rammed the sword into Phil's back. 

"PHIL!" Jenna yelled, as Phil's body fell toward the ground. She ran over to him. 

"You next, freak!" Mario readied his sword, but it was knocked out of the way by Porygon dashing into him. Mario was winded, but swung at Porygon. The blade hit, and Porygon fell to peices. It quickly reassembled itself. 

"What?" Mario was puzzled for a moment. 

"PIKACHU!" 

"RAICHU!" 

"CHARMANDER!" 

"NIDORAN!" 

Four voices called out in unison as Mario's back was turned for that breif moment. The oncoming electricity blots, fire, and rock shards all hit him at the same time, launching him into the atmosphere. 

"Aw, crap." Ken said, "He'll be back." 

"Phil!" Jenna leaned over Phil's fallen body. She turned him face up. "Phil, are you alright?" 

"Of course." Phil said weakly, "It's only a flesh wound." He coughed up blood. 

"Phil!" Jenna hugged him as hard as she could. "Please don't leave me, Phil." 

"I wouldn't dream about it, Jenna." Phil said, "Something miraculous always happens to save the hero." 

By now, everyone had gathered around Phil. 

"Phil, this isn't a movie." Jenna said sadly, tears in her eyes. 

"No, Jenna. This is a game. This is just a game." Phil said. 

"Phil, you don't make any sense. This is real enough." 

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, a squad of koopas came through the woods. Robert ran to them. "Men! This man is in need of assistance!" Is what Phil could hear. 

"Told you." Phil said, right before everything turned dark. 

"Looks serious." Doctor Konner said, looking at the puncture wound in Phil's back. "It's amazing the sword missed all of his major organs. It just tore right through his body, all the way, and bleeding badly. This won't be serious if we can work quickly." 

"Konner, what are you going to do?" 

"Operate." Konner said, "Try to place these torn muscles back together. We'll need to start now." 

"Please leave the room." One of the guards on duty said to Jenna and Robert. hey had no choice but to leave. 

They had arrived at King Bowser's castle in less than fifteen minutes, thanks to some emergency paragoombas. They were lucky that Phil didn't bleed to death by then. 

Robert turned away. "Well, I have to report the bad news to King Bowser." Robert said, "Wish me luck." 

"You'll probably need it." Jenna said as Robert marched down the hallway. 

"Jenna," Skye said, "I need to talk to you, in private." 

Skye led them to an empty room that one of the paragoombas had said was there for guests. Both Skye and Jenna sat down on a bed in there. 

"Jenna, I wanted to know. . . why are you crying? Is is just for Phil's sake?" Skye asked, noting obvious tears in Jenna's eyes. 

"It's more than that." Jenna said, wiping her tears with her sleeve, "He's the only one that's ever loved me. Anyone else could find fault with me. Phil. . ." Jenna paused for a second, "Phil always said I was perfect." She leaned closer toward Skye, "He almost gave his life for me. I don't think I'll ever find anyone who would love me like Phil did." 

"Don't say that, Jenna!" Skye said, putting an arm around her. 

"Why not?" Jenna asked. 

Skye hugged her, "Because I love you, Jenna." 

"You. . . you love me?" 

"From the day I set eyes on you, Jenna." He looked into Jenna's eyes. "I knew you were perfect. I could only see what was beautiful about you." He leaned in closer, "I think I can see what Phil does." 

"Skye, I don't know exactly how to say this," Jenna said, "But. . . Even though I loved Phil, there was something about you, Skye. I don't know what it is, but I knew I could trust you. I love you too, Skye. I didn't know you felt the same way." 

"Of course I did, Jenna." Skye said. 

Jenna put an arm around Skye, and they embraced each other, bringing themselves closer together, then they stopped, and kissed. 

The door opened abruptly. 

"Skye, do you--" Charlie had stepped in and stopped when he saw them, although Skye and Jenna paid no heed to him. "I'll. . . come back later. . ." he said, and closed the door behind himself. 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	14. Bad News Good News

Chapter 14: Bad News Good News  
  
"Lord Bowser." Robert announced as he made his way into the main hallway.  
"Robert." Bowser said, "The seventh militia said that you'd brought back some companions. Some, 'different' locals."  
"Sir, we have more serious matters at hand right now."  
"What's that?"  
"Well, there's good news and bad news, sir."  
"Give it to me straight."  
"King Bowser, exactly thirty minutes ago, my entire squadron ran into," Robert paused and took a gulp, after which his voice was shaky, "Mario."  
"Good gods." Bowser said, "How many survived?"  
"One, sir. Private Ken, Company B of the thirteenth regiment."  
"Only one?" Bowser said, "Where were you?"  
"I. . ." Robert paused, "I had sent out the entire squadron to settle a local matter."  
"What was that?" Bowser asked.  
"Sergent Kaemeon reported seeing monsters in the woods."  
"So. . ." Bowser said, "You let your entire defense down just to investigate local matters?"  
"Sir, if you would let me, this is where the good news comes in."  
"GOOD NEWS?" Bowser roared, "I HAVE LOST AN ENTIRE HALF REGIMENT THANKS TO YOU!"  
"Please calm yourself, sir."  
"How can I be calm when you lost an entire regiment of mine?"  
"Minutes later, the first recorded victory against Mario occured."  
Bowser stopped, "What?"  
"The first recorded victory. . ."  
"I know what you said, but, how? Your entire command was lost, save one!"  
"Not quite, sir." Robert said, "My. . . 'different' friends, as you called them, had successfully fended off Mario."  
"He retreated?"  
"He was blown into the stratosphere."  
Bowser dropped his jaw. "What about the human-looking one?" Bowser said, "He was injured, was he not?"  
"He had attempted to fight Mario sword to sword, and had underestimated his agility. He was cut right through his back."  
"If he survived the initial attack, he'll be ok."  
"What makes you say that, sir?"  
"Magic, of course." Bowser said, "Our one asset Mario does not have."  
"Of course, sir."  
Bowser paced back and forth. "Your, uhh, friends. . . what are they?"  
"That's sort of hard to describe, sir." Phil stammered, "You won't find them in any encyclopedia."  
"Why not?"  
"Because, the world as you know it, has changed."  
"How can you tell?"  
"Let me retrive one of them. I'll explain."  
"I'll just have my guard bring it in."  
  
"The one who is called Charmander, King Bowser requests your audience."  
"Char char?"  
  
"Lord Bowser, have you seen anything like this creature before?"  
"No, I have not."  
"I can tell you truthfully sir, that this creature is most remarkable. It can breath fire."  
"So can my fire brothers." Bowser said, "And I."  
"With training, it will be capable of even more than you can do." Robert said. "Charmander, if you would kindly demonstrate for Bowser. . ."  
"Charman." Charmander said, and whiffed a huge, medicine ball-sized sphere of fire, but only for a moment."  
"Impressive," Bowser said, "For such a small creature."  
"Not only that," Robert said, "But two of them have power over electricity, one over earth, and the last being a computer."  
"A comptuer?" Bowser asked, "You mean the electronic devices that is built from microchip circuitry?"  
"Yes, sir." Robert said, "A fully synthetic creature, eventually being capable of making psychic attacks. . ."  
"You keep on saying 'eventually'. How do you know?"  
"I have seen these creatures before, Lord Bowser."  
"You have?"  
"Yes, but I would rather not say where."  
"Tell me." Bowser said, "If these creatures are capable of defeating Mario, then I want it from you straight."  
"Sir, I--"  
"THAT'S AN ORDER!"  
They stood there in silence for a moment. "Sir, do you play video games?"  
"No. I confiscate them from my soldiers. It's bad for them."  
"Then show me you're caché."  
"What does this have to do with the creatures?"  
"You'll see, sir."  
  
The collection room was filled with lot of objects confiscated from the soldiers. Robert searched through a pile of gameboy games.  
Bowser spoke, "I don't see what this has to do with the creatures."  
"Here it is." Robert put a gold colored cartridge into the gameboy. A bit of music played, then Robert showed Bowser the screen. "There, on this menu." Robert said. There was a picture of charmander on the gameboy.  
"How did. . ."  
"And this." Robert dropped some manga at Bowser's feet. "And this." Robert dropped a keychain to the floor. "And this and this and this. . ." Small random objects seemed to come from everyplace, all having to do with Pokémon.  
"How. . . " Bowser said, "How. . . Pokémon?"  
"Yes, sir."  
"I. . . but. . . I'm confused!"  
"Don't be, sir. Robert said, "It happens to the best of us."  
"Lord Bowser!" Another gueard had entered the room, with a worried look on his face, "Reports of an unidentified aircraft have been. . ."  
"Is this really urgent?"  
"Well. . . it scared the men some, but. . ."  
"Then we have more important matters." Bowser said. "We may stand a chance against Mario after all."  
"S. . . sir?" The guard asked, "We might?"  
"Yes, it appears General Robert, in his wateful tatics against Mario. . ." Bowser shifter a mean glance at Robert, who smiled innocently, ". . . has some 'friends' who have more power than any one koopa."  
"Really, sir?" The guard asked, "You mean those strange visitors of ours?"  
"The same ones."  
"You mean like this fella?" The guard pointed to the foot tall charmander.  
"Yes." Bowser, "That guy just might have more firepower than me."  
"Lord Bowser," The guard scratched the back of his head nervously, "You're serious, aren't you?"  
"Dead right, I am."  
"Yes, lord." The guard said, and turned away. "Crazy. . . " he muttered. 


	15. The Crazy Game of Love

Untitled 

Chapter 15: The Crazy Game of Love 

Jenna paced back and forth in front of the doctor's office. The needed to successfully close the wound and set his bones or they wouldn't heal properly, even with the aide of magic. But that's not what she worried about. She just made out with a friend in the guest bedroom. . . something worse than what she promised Phil. They both had promised never to look twice at a member of the opposite sex. What had she done? 

"Jenna?" A voice came from around the corner. Charlie was there, wanting to ask a question, obviously. 

"What, Charlie?" 

"I want to know. . ." Charlie said, walking up innocently, "What were you and Skye doing?" 

Not good. Jenna thought. She might as well tell him the truth. "Charlie," she started, choosing her words carefully, "Skye's been a really good friend to me, and he's wanted to. . . take our relationship up a step." 

"What's that mean?" Charlie asked. 

"You'll know when you're older. Just don't tell anyone, please." Jenna said. 

"Man. . ." Charlie said. 

"It's still bad news for me and Phil. . ." Jenna mumbled under her breath. She didn't feel like telling anyone. She hoped Skye wouldn't, either. 

"Where's Charmander?" Charlie asked. 

"I don't know," Jenna said, a bit startled by the sudden change in subject. 

Out of the main doors at the far end of the hall, Robert, King Bowser, and Charmander walked forward. 

"I think it's a perfect plan." Bowser said with conviction, "Nice work." 

"It might take a while, though." Robert said, "And the castle will be left unguarded for a week or so." 

"Don't worry." Bowser said, "It's been tough finding them, but I have three Elite Guards who can take on Mario. Only one time they've met, though, but Mario still won." 

"It's risky, then." 

"So it is." Bowser said, "But this might be our last hope." 

"Best of luck." Robert said, as Bowser stopped. Charmander and Robert continued on to Jenna and Charlie. 

"I was never informed of any plan." Jenna said slyly. 

"Lord Bowser wants us to help him defeat Mario." 

Jenna looked to her feet. "You know, all the times I've played the video games, I thought Bowser was evil, but he's not. He's just misunderstood." 

"You got that right." Robert said, "It was really nothing more than a crazy game. . ." 

"A crazy game. . ." Jenna said sadly, "It was all a crazy game until someone got hurt." 

"Bowser swears on his honor that he never killed Princess Peach." 

"Mario must have loved her deeply." Jenna sighed, "True love. . . death only made him love more. . ." Jenna shed a tear. 

"Sis, what's wrong?" Robert asked, but Jenna had already started running down the hallway, trying to hide that fact. "Sis!" Robert called after her. She slammed a bedroom door behind her. 

"Kid," Robert turned to Charlie, "Do you know what's wrong?" 

"I'm not allowed to say." Charlie said. 

Jenna threw herself down on the bed, burying her face in a pillow. What have I done? Why do I deserve this? Do I really love Phil as much as I thought? Do I really love Skye? 

The door opened. Jenna looked up, trying to hide her tears. It was Doctor Konner. 

"Jenna," He said, "The surgery was successful. Phil will be out in a few minutes." 

Jenna nodded and Konner closed the door. Just one more thing to worry about. No, I shouldn't think of it that way. Phil is my friend. . . but why did it have to happen? 

Jenna looked at herself in the mirror on the far wall. Phil is going to think I've been crying about him. He kept up his end of the bargain, why can't I? 

I've got to stop blaming myself. Skye is the one that made me fall in love. . . he shouldn't have helped me. I would have been better off. 

But why am I thinking that about Skye? He's sweet and gentle and protective. . . some qualities Phil didn't have. But Phil was outgoing and mysterious. 

Why did we get trapped in this godforbidden game? 

Jenna got up off the bed, and taking one last look at herself in the mirror, decided to comb her hair with her paw, since she didn't have a comb readily available. 

The door creaked open again. "Jenna?" 

"Phil!" Jenna said, recognizing his voice, and almost jumping into his arms. 

"Whoa!" Phil said surprised, "I haven't been gone that long!" 

Long enough. . . Jenna thought. 

"Do they have showers in this place?" Phil asked, "Cause I haven't taken one in days." 

"I don't know." Jenna said, "Robert might." 

"I'll go ask him then. . ." 

"Um. . ." Jenna started, getting off of Phil, "Phil. . ." But he was already out the door. Rats. Jenna thought, only to be interrupted by Skye, entering the room. "Skye!" Jenna said. 

"Hi, Jenna." Skye said, "Look, now that Phil's better. . ." 

"I still love him, Skye." 

"You. . . still?" Skye said with a surprised look on his face. 

"Crap. . ." Skye said, "Look, I don't know about you, but having two boyfriends. . ." 

"I haven't told Phil." Jenna said. 

"That's a relief." Skye said, "Look, let's try and keep this a secret." 

"I don't think it will last very long. Charlie saw us." 

". . . That's just peachy, isn't it?" Skye said with the obvious tones of sarcasm. 

"Skye, I don't. . ." 

Phil bumped his way into the room. "Sorry, Skye." He said, after the door bumped him, and Phil walked his way to room in the back, probably a shower. 

Skye looked at him walk out of sight. "Maybe I could bump him off for you. . ." 

"Skye!" 

"What?" 

"I never said I chose you yet." 

"Better make up your mind," Skye said, turning his back, "Or it might be forced." 

Jenna thought about that as Skye walked out of the room. 

"Here's the plan." Robert said to the now gathered group of. . . whatever you could call them, "Bowser wants us to get prepared for a final assault on Mario in a few weeks time. We have until then to train as hard as we can." 

"Robert, you're making this sound like an RPG." Phil said, "Next you'll want only three of us to go adventuring at a time." 

"Actually no." Robert said, "But we might need to split into two groups, four in each." 

"Wait a second!" Jenna said, "Me, Skye, Phil, you, Charlie, Charmander, Porygon. . . who's the eighth?" 

"Me." Said a voice from the conference room door. Ken stood there with a defiant look on his face, "King Bowser gave me permission to travel with you guys." 

"Oh." Jenna said, "I didn't think anyone else was going to come with us." 

"Now," Robert said, "We choose teams." 

"I'm with Jenna." Phil and Skye said at the same time, and then looked at each other. 

"Um. . . I guess we'll also take Porygon." Jenna said. 

"So the other team is me, Charlie, Charmander, and Ken." Robert said. 

"I want to go with Skye!" Charlie said. 

"Char char!" said Charmander. 

"She wants to stay with me." Charlie said. 

"So. . ." said the confused Robert, "Skye, Jenna, Charlie and Charmander?" 

"I'm staying with Jenna!" Phil said. 

"So you, Skye, Jenna and Charlie?" 

"Not without my pokémon!" Phil and Charlie said at the same time. 

"This never happens in real RPGs." Jenna muttered to herself. 

"Hold it!" Robert said, "Draw some straws!" 

Robert pulled two reeds from the table centerpiece and snapped one in half. "Whoever gets the short straw stays with Jenna and Skye." 

Phil and Charlie drew at the same time. "Rats!" Charlie said, holding up his short straw. 

"That settles it." Robert said, "We're off." 

"Now?" Phil asked. 

"You got anything better to do?" Skye asked Phil. 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	16. There Are Some Who Call Me Ben?

Untitled 

Chapter 16: There Are Some Who Call Me. . . Ben? 

Phil didn't see the logic. When he was travelling the desert, no enemies. When he was running from the feds, those three koopas. when he was questing without any particular purpose, swarms upon swarms of enemies. 

How does it add up? Phil thought, slicing through another Metroid. . . apparently, as he figured out when they left a few hours ago, there was another game in this universe. How does it happen that just now the enemies are appearing? Just Zelda, Kirby, and Metroid characters. . . no Pokémon or Mario. Guess they know to stay away from us. It still doesn't make sense. . . 

"Phil, behind you!" Jenna yelled, and Phil quickly dodged a Takkita that jumped at him. He swung at it. It dissappeared in a puff of blue smoke. I don't think I'm gonna figure that one out any time soon. 

Sooner than he thought. 

"They've stopped coming. . ." Skye said, still wary of another jumping out of the shadows. His yellow cheeks flickered tensely with electricity. 

"For now." Phil said. "The sun's going down. Let's make camp while we can." 

"Nice spot." Jenna said. 

"Gon Pory." 

"You think so too?" 

"It's not that good." Phil said, looking around. 

"Over here!" Skye said, waving Phil over to some bushes. 

"What's so. . ." Phil stopped mid sentence, and started a new one, "This could work." 

The point of interest was a mountain slope, jutting downwards to the dense forests below. Above, a waterfall did its thing into a pond below, emptying through a river down the rockside. 

"Nice." Skye said. What, am I crazy? he thought, this is gorgeous! 

"So. . ." Phil said, "We need firewood. I've got the sword, so I guess it's my job." 

"Pory!" Pory said following it's master into the woods again. 

Night. The fire now dims low, and everyone's asleep in their bedrolls. Except for Jenna, that is. Jenna stood perched on a rock that jutted out from the cliffside. 

What have I gotten myself into? She thought. I'm in love with a video game character. . . 

Phil wasn't having a dandy time, either, as he was pondering, How did life end up like this? I was all set up to play my '64 during school holiday. . . and this. This doesn't make sense. 

Skye was also thinking, This is all real cool and all, but I wonder what's happening back at my den. Did they discover I was a hybrid? Can they track us now? Are they approaching us as I lay here? 

Skye sat up in bed, now too worried to sleep. In this position, he could see Jenna, by herself on the rock at the clifface. Not wanting her to be alone, he decided to join her. 

Phil wasn't having a fine time sleeping. He looked up at the sky. The stars seemed different, like they were telling something. IF Phil='awake' THEN LET Phil='sit up' What? Where did that come from? Phil sat up. 

He couldn't see too well, not with his shades on. Well, Phil decided, I can stop being self-concious at least for a little while. . . Phil removed his sunglasses. 

What he could see from his position on the ground, the woods seemed especially quiet. Porygon laid sleeping. . . if you would call it that for a computer. . . on the ground, close to Jenna's sleeping bag. . . which was looking unusually empty. Where was Jenna? Phil turned his head, looking for any sign of his girlfriend. He then noticed Skye's sleeping bag was also empty. Phil looked toward the cliffdrop, where he could see Skye and Jenna. More specifically, Skye had his arm around Jenna, and they were both waiting for the sun to rise. 

And for the first time, Phil seemed uneasy about that. 

Jenna thought she could hear Phil's bedroll shift on the ground. She stood up, and Skye with her, and she tried going back to her bedroll. 

"Jenna. . ." Skye said, but Jenna hushed him, and turned around, but instead stopped as she saw something in the woods. 

Phil quickly returned his shades to his eyes and returned himself to his sleeping position, but as he did that, he saw something in the woods and stopped. 

Indeed, both of them saw the same thing, at the same time, so it was no wonder that what they said, they said together: 

"Ben!" 

Six minutes, one bandage and a cup of tea later, Everyone was again seated around the campfire, this time with Ben. 

"You're Robert's friend, right?" Jenna asked him. 

"Oh, yeah." Ben said, "I'm assuming he's here?" 

Phil, Jenna, and Skye all stared. "How did you. . ." Phil started, but was cut short. 

"It's just a simple matter of deduction, really." Ben said to all three. "Do you want me to give you the long version or the short?" 

"Long." Skye said, "We got time." 

"We might not." Ben said, "But I'll get to that. First, I'll assume everyone got here the same way. three, almost four days ago, wake up in an unknown place?" Everyone nodded. "Good. Now, What were you doing in the, shall we say, 'Home Realm', before all this happened?" 

"Well," Phil said, "I was playing Zelda 64. . ." 

"I was playing Pokémon. . ." Jenna said. 

"And before you blacked out, did you turn off the game system?" Ben asked. 

"Yeah." Phil said. 

"Me too." Jenna said. 

Skye just sat there in interest. Home Realm. I wonder what sorts of crazy things they have there. Any sorts of different animals, amazing natural phenomina, if anything at all. It must be better than this place if they want to leave so badly. 

"So," Ben continued, "I'm theorized that all of us entered this world when we turned off the game systems, colliding with a natural cause, and sending us here. However, I have to speculate otherwise. 

"If that were true, then why would it form all the worlds of the games we were playing together? Especially since a lot has been added, and a lot changed. Not only that, this world has been set ten years into the future. 

"Thus, this world has been made for a specific purpose. By someone with indefinite power, who found that he could manipulate a universe to his will. Or his instructions." 

"What does all that mean?" Phil asked, now more puzzled than when he got here. 

"It means," Ben said, "Either someone very powerful has brought us here for some reason of his, or someone with lots of power has accidentally brought us here. On accident is most likely, since not only were we playing at the same time, and switched off at the same time, this world is still being built." 

"Still being built?" Jenna inquired. 

"Remarkable, when you think about it." Ben said, "How balanced have you found this world?' 

"Well," Skye interrupted, "One wierd thing I noticed is that there are a whole lot of Metroids, a whole lot of Metroids, floating around." 

"The monsters stopped attcking at night." Phil said. 

"They started attacking when we had something to do." Jenna said. 

"I see where this is going." Skye said. 

"Right." Ben said, "This world is being programmed as we speak." 

"Wow." Skye said, "Who did all this?" 

"I don't know." Ben said, "But I have deduced something that may be important in the immidiate future. With the Metroids, you might have figured out that there's at least one other here from the 'Home Realm'. I have reason to believe there's one more." 

"Have you seen another?" Phil asked. 

"No, It's also deduction. You, me, Jenna, Robert, and the other two parties, my bro. Sean and his girlfriend Danielle are all from the same neighborhood." 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	17. The Feds Finally Arrive, and Mysterious ...

Chapter 17: The Feds Finally Arrive, and Mysterious Happenings  
  
"Forward!" Charlie yelled, as the sun started rising.  
  
"Come on! Some of us are trying to sleep!" Ken said, throwing his pillow over his head.  
  
"Ken. . ." Robert started, "We don't have time."  
  
"Why not. . ." Ken muttered.  
  
"Enemies."  
  
"Oh, not again!" Ken yelled, grabbing his spear/striking staff that was off to his side.  
  
Charlie flicked a fluttering Bronto Burt off to the side. "This seems extremely unrealistic."  
  
"Real enough." Ken said, now joining in the fight.  
  
"I don't get it." Charlie said, "It's as if someone only wants us to fight during the day."  
  
"There." Robert finished beating an octorok into sumlimination, and it disappeared into this air.  
  
"More ahead, most likely." Ken said. "And another thing, these things are teaming up. It's unnatural."  
  
"Char charmander der char charman."  
  
"You think so, Charmander?" Charlie asked his pokémon.  
  
"What's she think?" Ken asked, wiping blood off his spear with his bandanna.  
  
"She says that since all these worlds came together, many unnatural things might be going on."  
  
"She may be right." Ken said, "Let's go before some other crazy monsters catch up with us."  
  
"Where to?" Robert asked.  
  
"I don't know. That mountain over there."  
  
"The one with smoke coming from it?"  
  
"Yeah, that one. . . hey, looks like something crashed into the mountain."  
  
"You're right. Let's go look."  
  
Charlie picked up his tiny Charmander, and they all started walking toward the wreckage on the mountain.  
  
I wonder what could be inside there? Charlie thought to himself, scratching charmander's neck, Maybe an alien spacecraft crashed! Or maybe it's a wrecked flying warship from another world that came into this one. . . or maybe it used to be a big house of a wizard that most recently fell apart. Wow, things sure get fun fast!  
  
Ken, however, was not thinking about the mysterious wreckage at all. I wonder where Mario stays when he's not out brutally murdering innocent civillians. . . or if he's found any of the other worlds that reside on this new planet. What would they think, those civillians, of, say, Hyrule?Would they be suspicious of us? What of when they find another colony of people unlike them? What if another war starts? This entire world might turn to ruin. . .  
  
However, Robert was thinking much differently from those two. Let's try to add this up. All the factors are put in. . . multiple game worlds, a ten year jump into the future, monsters teaming up. . . gaah! Ben was much better at this. . .  
  
Charmander just sat there in Charlie's arms, looking cute, as well as thinking, What in the world have I gotten myself into? First the insane hybrid-stalking kid, then the Hybrids themselves, then the finding of the new worlds. . . it's all so much. Of course, the crazy antics of some hybrid trainers and their pokémon don't amount to a hill of beans in this mixed-up crazy world. . .  
  
All four of their trains of thought were broken when from the shadows in the trees, there were some voices:  
  
"The tracker's blinking. One of the Hybrids is nearby."  
  
"Get out your tranquil gun."  
  
"Why? Old fashioned lead will do the trick."  
  
"What?!? Are you out of your mind?!? Do you know what those thing can do when they're wounded?!?"  
  
"I'm willing to take that chance. One less hybrid means another safe family."  
  
"I'm not sure about that. Have you seen some of the weird cratures around here? Not like any pokémon I've ever seen. . ."  
  
"I'm sure their in a databook somewhere in the world or another, let's go."  
  
By now, all four of the team were in the trees.  
  
A man in a black suit walked into the small clearing. "It says they're right here." He siad, holding up a small metal box, "The DNA scan shows a hybrid right on this spot."  
  
"Look, Todd," The other one said, "You know that odd bulldog-man thing? It showed Hybrid DNA, and it was obviously not a hybrid. Like something from a video game."  
  
"Alright, Rico." The other said, "We'll look for a more obvious trail." Both men walked off farther into the forest.  
  
"That was close." Charlie said as soon as both men were out of an earshot. He grabbed onto the branch he was sitting on, swung himself to a hanging position, and dropped the last seven feet to the ground. Charmander soon followed, as did Ken and Robert.  
  
"I wonder what'll happen when they realize they're not in the same world they used to be." Ken thought out loud, "Maybe we'll get lucky any they'll be eaten alive by a Metroid or something."  
  
"Char mander char." Charmander said, scratching her neck.  
  
"She says there's a chance that we'll see them again."  
  
"Ah." Robert said, "Do this is a demented story written by some omnipotent being for his own amusement?"  
  
"When you think about it, yeah." Charlie said.  
  
Robert thought about it. Freak, it adds up. He thought to himself, That kid's growing up faster than me.  
  
The base of the mountain looked almost like the mountain from a half mile behind, only sloping upward. "I hate big things I have to climb." Robert said, "Especially when it doesn't show my progress by itself."  
  
"That only makes you more of a whimp." Ken said, and jammed his spear into the mountainside, using it as an effective walking staff.  
  
"Whimp, eh?" Robert said, "I'll show you whose a whimp. . . LASTONETOTHETOPISAROTTENEGG!" Robert ran off up the mountain in a mad dash.  
  
"Is it me, or is the sun taking a toll on his brain?" Charlie asked.  
  
"Der mander char." It said. It's not you.  
  
"Ah, well," Ken said, "We'll catch up with him. Sooner or later."  
  
"Sooner. He's tumbling down the mountain."  
  
"Lookit him go."  
  
Robert rolled down the mountain at top speed, stopping only when he hit a tree with a loud thud. "Ow. . ." He said standing up, still pretty dizzy, "Tripping isn't good for the body. . ." He shook himself right and yelled, "LASTONETOTHETOPISAROTTENEGG!" again, and started running.  
  
"Let's go." Said Ken, slightly amused.  
  
The big smoking thing on the mountain top, as it turned out, and as Charlie had hoped, a crash-landed spacecraft. To Robert, it looked like the Millinium Falcon smoothed over with a big, now broken, bubble dome on top. "Tad, you got those wires hooked up yet?" came a voice from inside, and another, "No, but it's getting there!" A buff black man looked out of the shattered cockpit, and noticed the group standing outside in an instant, and ducked back inside. "Tad, Sean, Lisa! Danielle, Geston, Peppy, Fox, we got company!"  
  
"Peppy?" Robert said toughtfully, "Fox? Danielle? SEAN?"  
  
A gunn turret on the sides focused on the group of four, and before Robert could yell, 'Don't fire!" A spray of lasers came from the pistons. Robert and Ken dodged, Charlie and Charmander hid.  
  
Robert attempted to call them off again, getting to the "Don-" part, before he had to dodge more laserfire from the guns that were brought out with some of the oddly dressed men and women that appeared from the cockpit and stuck-open boarding platform. As Robert had thought, Peppy, from the StarFox games was there, as well as Fox, and a female, an anthropomorphic raccoon, looked very much like Danielle, Sean's girl. And certainly enough, Ben's older brother Sean was there too, with odd purple streaks in his hair. "Don't shoo-" Robert tried again, to still no avail as he was gashed with laserfire while dodging some more.  
  
"Charmander Charman char charder." Charmander said while looking thorugh the bushes at the battle, I think Robert knows some of them.  
  
"Knows some of them, eh?" Charlie said, thinking, "This is just getting more interesting by the second. Charmander, ember!"  
  
Charmander looked at her master. "But only hit the guns." Charlie noted towards Charmander, and then she turned to fire.  
  
"These guys are harder to pick off than the others!" Sean yelled, still firing madly upon his alleged attackers. Ken made a daring move, jumping onto the gunhead of the turret. HE jammed his spear into a weak spot on the underside of it, and snapped it off with a mighty heave. "Lot smarter too." Danielle quickly noted.  
  
A voice out of nowhere came, "CHAAR!" As a large wisp of flame came and melted many of the gunheads of the spacemen. "Aw, dang." Sean said, throwing his now useless weapon to the ground.  
  
With this short interlude in gunfire, Robert finally managed to yell, "STOP FREAKING SHOOTING FOR FREAKING CRYING OUT FREAKING LOUD, FREAK IT!"  
  
"Ok, you don't have to. . . Robert?" Sean said abruptly.  
  
"How did you know?" Robert asked the bewildered Sean.  
  
"No one else but you says 'freak' that much in one sentence. Hold your fire." Sean said, although the gunfire had stopped by now.  
  
"You friends?" Sean asked, inside in the confrence room, once they had decided it was best to help each other, because neither knew what was going on.  
  
"Ken, Charlie, and his Charmander." Robert said.  
  
"Hi." Charlie said out of nowhere.  
  
"And, who are your friends?"  
  
"This is Rock, Quickeye, Lisa, and Tad. That's Danielle, as you probably knew, Geston, Peppy and Fox."  
  
"The Fox McCloud?"  
  
"The same." Fox said, "And I suppose your in the same situation as Danielle and Sean?"  
  
"Yeah." Robert said, "How'd you find out?"  
  
"Well," Sean started, "Might as well start from the beginning."  
  
---  
  
So that's the story so far. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! And come back later for more. AND visit my webpage a http://www.geocities.com/vorpal64. AND if you liked this, go read FireHybrid's stories. 


	18. Once More From The Beginning, With Feeli...

Will no one review my stowy? 9_9 PWEEESE R/R. See, here is Chapter 18!  
  
Chapter 18: Once More From The Beginning, With Feeling This Time  
  
"Ah ha ha! This is fun!" Sean yelled, merrily blasting away with his gun-arm at the many oddly shaped things that were coming out of the forest.  
  
"Sean! We don't have TIME for this!" Rock yelled at him.  
  
"Man, you spoil all the fun." Sean reluctantly pulled out a canister and tossed it at the things in the woods. on impact, the canister exploded, leaving a green-tinted gas. "I was racking up points, too!"  
  
"This isn't a game." Rock muttered, and sighed, because this had been at least the fifth time he told Sean, who apparently hadn't gotten the fact that this wasn't a simulator mission.  
  
"It isn't? Oh, right. It isn't. Hey, lookit that!" Sean started running to another side of the field blasting away at some more furry critters.  
  
"In one ear, out the other?" Lisa asked Rock, who by now had a permanent peeved look on his face.  
  
"Tell me again why he's our leader."  
  
"He did something real stupid."  
  
"And now?"  
  
"Doing something real stupid."  
  
Rock sighed again.  
  
"It could be worse." Lisa continued.  
  
"Oh yeah? How?"  
  
"Tad could be leading us."  
  
Rock looked over in the direction of Tad, who was just then swatting mosquitoes that were swarming around him. "Seem to be attacted to me!" He said with a stupid grin towards Rock, and then went back to swatting.  
  
"ANYWAY!" Rock said, quickly trying to forget the subject, "What's Quickeye been up to?"  
  
"Why don't you ask me!?" Quickeye loudly said while in Rock's ear.  
  
"GAAAH!" Rock yelled, "WARN ME NEXT TIME!"  
  
"Then there'd be no fun in it."  
  
"IS ANYONE HERE SANE?!?!"  
  
"Rock, calm down."  
  
"WHY SHOULD I CALM DOWN?!?!"  
  
"I found us a town."  
  
"WHY SHOULD THAT MAKE ME. . . what?"  
  
"Yes! We might get information from this planet after all!"  
  
"How can that. . . they can't. . ."  
  
"They speak our language."  
  
"Wow!" said Sean, joining in the conversation, "What are the odds?"  
  
"Dosen't matter." Rock said, "Let's go."  
  
The townspeople might speak their language, but that didn't mean they weren't strangers. The town was apparently an advanced one, as one might not find on an uncharted planet, and yet the five of them seemed strangely out of place. It might have been the spacesuits, because no one else in the town was wearing one. They hadn't discovered Early Technolian Space Suit Style yet. "Sean, we don't blend in. . ." Lisa teethed to Sean in a sing- song voice.  
  
"I can see that. . ." Sean teethed back.  
  
"So what do we do?"  
  
"How should I know?"  
  
"Look, YOU are the team captain. YOU are supposed to solve our problems. It's YOUR responsibility!"  
  
"It's not my fault I'm the only one on this team that isn't fraid of no Metroids!"  
  
"If I may make a suggestion?" Tad inturrupted. Everyone turned to him, including the mob of people that were following. He turned to the mob, "PEOPLE OF THIS PLANET, WE COME IN PEACE!"  
  
There was an eerie silence, right before the entire croud erupted in unadulterated laughture. "Brilliant plan." Sean muttered. "That's just it!" Tad exclaimed, "While they're still paralyzed, we run to the nearest clothing store!"  
  
"Brilliant!"  
  
"I got to hand it to you, Tad." Lisa complemented, "That was a neat trick you pulled. Although I find the clothing of this planet way too restrictive."  
  
"Maybe if you didn't try to buy the smallest size you could almost fit into." Quickeye retorted. He got slapped within .002 seconds of completing his statement, as calculated by Tad's miniturized computer.  
  
Sean, with his purple gob of hair, was in need of dye for it, until Rock reminded him that he could always tell people that he dyed it purple if anyone asked.  
  
"Good thing the suits are collapsable." Sean said, "Ditching them might not be the best course of action."  
  
"What about the rifles?" Rock asked him.  
  
"What about them? We sling them over our backs and look meancing!"  
  
"Sean," Rock once again began as he pulled him away from the rest of the group, "This is not a video game."  
  
"It's not? Oh, right. It's not. Hey, let's go into someone's house and take some interesting personal posessions!" And Sean skipped off, only to be clubbed by Rock's rifle 1.756 seconds later.  
  
"Ow, my head!"  
  
"Quiet, you fool!"  
  
Sean woke up, this time in a cave somewhere, his space suit back on and rifle in hand. "Sean!" Rock said again, "We've been spotted by enemy starfighters."  
  
"Enemy. . . How do you know?"  
  
"One, they're of unknown orgin, Two, they contain an unknown intelligent species, and Three, Quickeye did something real stupid and shot at one of them."  
  
"Where are the others?"  
  
"Trying to get back to the ship."  
  
"So the entire clothing sequence was unnessicary?"  
  
"Who knows? Maybe the information and clothing gained will come up useful later in our adventure."  
  
"Like a video game?"  
  
"Um. . . sort of."  
  
"Alright! Time to kill!" Sean cocked his rifle, he ran out of the cave, and started looming the skies for a star vehicle not unlike the one they arrived in. What he saw was a Starfox Arwing. "Rock," He said as his gun dropped and his shoulders slumped, "Please tell me again this isn't a video game."  
  
"The ONE TIME your insanity would come in handy, and you REQUEST common sense!" Rock yelled, "I'll show you how it's done, you pansy!" He cocked his rifle and began blasting away at the looming starfighter overhead.  
  
"No! Wait!" Sean yelled. Or at least tried to. He was in such a stupor over the entire thing, it came out as, "Go! Hate!", which of course, Rock took as a request to try harder. "No, you foo1!" Sean yelled, or again, tried to. It came out something like, "Go, it's cool!". By this time Sean realized that there was entirely no way to get around the fact that he couldn't communticate intelligibly to Rock without first correcting himself, which he concentrated on. All for naught, because at that moment and Arwing fired at him. "CRAP!" Was his yell, coming out as "RAT!" And he, with one hand that wasn't injured by the laser, grabbed his rifle and started firing at the Arwing that fired at him, so conviniently still a dozen or so decameters away, until he saw the person in the cockpit.  
  
Was it her? His girlfriend? She was an anthromorphic raccoon, but still, Sean had no doubt in his mind that the person flying that thing was Danielle.  
  
And at the same time, Danielle saw Sean.  
  
The resulting shock was that Danielle completely forgot she was flying the thing and startd careening straight towards the ground.  
  
---  
  
Cliffhanger! Well, I'm going to be out of town for a week, so there's zero chance for me to update beween now an the end of the week. As if I would anyway. See yas next time! 


	19. War and Puzzle Peices

O.O If you actually read this story, remember to review!  
  
---  
  
Chapter 19: War and Puzzle Peices  
  
What happened next was incredibly hard to process.  
  
As Rock saw it, the arwing still crashed right into Sean, and Sean, not realizing what happened, grabbed on to the nose just as it touched him. The Arwing pushed him back several hundred feet, and then to a stop, as Sean came to his senses and halted the thing altogether.  
  
Rock then found what followed even more hard to process.  
  
The person-- or thing, Rock thought-- shut off the engines, and, while Sean was still holding it in his arms, was set down gently. The cockpit opened up, and out jumped this female anthromorphic raccoon, at which Sean ran to and embraced.  
  
However, Sean nor Danielle found this strange in the least. Coincidental, yes, but not strange. "I've missed you." Danielle whispered into Sean's ear.  
  
"What's going on here?!" Rock yelled from the other side of those several hundred yards that Sean was dragged across the ground.  
  
"Funny story actually," Sean yelled back. "I'll have to tell it to you sometime."  
  
After a few radio transmissions, all patrons of both sides were together again, around Sean's original landing site. It was late into the night before at least one person got the gist of what they were trying to say.  
  
"So. . ." Geston tried to comprehend, "Even though I've known you for at least three years now, you come right up and tell me that you are not you, that you and he came from this alternate dimension, and it all happened this morning?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." Sean said.  
  
"You're kidding me." The anthro wolf leaned back in his seat.  
  
"Sadly, no." Danielle said.  
  
"And. . ." Geston continued, "You remember nothing of those past three years?"  
  
"No." Danielle said.  
  
"So you don't remember the time we. . ." Geston was suddenly cut of by a sharp blow to the jaw by one of Fox's fists. "Sorry about that." Fox said to Danielle, "What you don't know can't hurt you."  
  
"Now hold up." Rock said, "If yous both from a different universe, how is it you just happened to meet up, out of the zillions of people out there?"  
  
"True love." Lisa replied bluntly. As she spoke, Geston got to his feet again, muttering, "Three lousy years down the drain."  
  
"The way I see it," Tad said, "Is that it was all pure luck. the odds are too great."  
  
"Unless. . ." Peppy said, "There was an outside force."  
  
"Spooky!" Sean yelled.  
  
"Definitely from another universe." Quickeye mumbled.  
  
"Now wait." Lisa said, "I just have one question. Why is it that SR- 388 never made contact with Corneria before?"  
  
"Or. . ." Fox continued, "Why is this planet in the middle of a charted area of Sector Y?"  
  
"Sector Y?" Quickeye asked, "This is Sigma Quadrant."  
  
Everyone paused for at least a minute, excanging glances, before Lisa finally said, "I'll activate the mapping computer."  
  
It wasn't long before the entire campsite was abuzz with mass confusion. None of the maps coencided with each other in the slightest way, except that they were both mostly space. None of the planets were the same, no names, no races, nothing was the same. Deciding to put the matter to rest for at least the night, everyone made their way back to their ships to rest up.  
  
Danielle was still awake, however, and particularly interested in the maps of this planet. She prowled the direct linkup with the Great Fox, hoping to find some inspiration, any inspiration, as to what they should really be doing. Moreover, she thought, What do I do about Sean?  
  
Her data search wandered to personal profiles, hers in mind. I've really been a cadet three years? She thought to herself, I've got to look at this.  
  
In fact, she had been registered in the academy for three years, as her profile pointed out, and her 'parents' were both in the program, too. "So many questions." Danielle quietly said to herself.  
  
"Oh, plenty of 'em." Sean said just below talking volume, and hopping onto the ship, "There ain't nothing like a mystery to solve with you in the middle of it! 'Cept for a nice salami sandwich."  
  
"Sean, you silly." Daielle laughed at his satric remarks. That's what always attracted her to him, his satirical and unpredictable sense of humor.  
  
"Silly? Naw, being stuck in an unknown universe without a slightest hint of when, or if ever, we get back. Now that's silly!"  
  
"It might have been a frightning delimma if you weren't here." Danielle replied calmly.  
  
"Now that ain't silly." He said, big stupid grin on his face.  
  
Danielle just had to smile again.  
  
Sean smiled back. Danielle always was the epitome of good sense, which was always fun for him to twist. And a poetic soul too. . . he thought, can't find another person like her. Not in ten million years.  
  
Ten at night. Danielle laid awake in bed, dreaming with her eyes open.  
  
I wonder.  
  
Are there more out there as Sean and I are?  
  
Do others long for understanding, or just monotony?  
  
Just as I lie here, I can't help but wonder.  
  
Wonder.  
  
How many realities can there be?  
  
In all of infinite upon infinite realities to exist in, how few are fourtunate to grasp a concept of what it really means to live.  
  
What it means to exist.  
  
What existance means.  
  
Are we all just puppets in the Puppeteer's hands?  
  
Or is the quest of every soul to not rest until it knows the truth?  
  
A quest.  
  
If any truth at all, be it the soul's longing for rest.  
  
For peace.  
  
For any peace.  
  
But is peace really a balance?  
  
Should war exist as a contrast?  
  
Could peace exist without war?  
  
Is it possible to have a reality without conflicting sides just to create the absolute?  
  
Wonder upon wonders. . .  
  
"I thought you wern't going to fly again, Peppy." Fox said to his friend the next morning, "What made you change your mind?"  
  
"General Pepper." He replied, "He told me before he disappeared that if anything ever happened to him, I would need to take extra care in watching after you."  
  
"Why's that, do you think?"  
  
"I could think of a few reasons." Peppy said, smiling, "But they're all secret."  
  
Fox gave a miffed look at Peppy, then proceeded to cook breakfast over the outdoor fire. "Sausages." He said to Peppy, "You want some?"  
  
Peppy looked thoroughly disgusted. "How can you stand that?"  
  
"It's easy. It goes in my mough and I chew." Fox chukled at his own retort.  
  
Peppy, not able to stand the smell any longer, climbed back into his arwing.  
  
Fox continued frying sausages over the fire. Quickeye approached him from the Academy's ship. "We do have ovens onvoard if you need that." He said.  
  
"No need." Fox said, "I've been doing this for a long time."  
  
"That's the reason." Quickeye said.  
  
"No, you see, what I meant was, since arwings travel as light as possible, we usually camp out on planets and eat if we can't reboard the Great Fox."  
  
"Ah." Quickeye said, "We were cooking some crepes. You want?"  
  
Fox buried his hands in his face. "You really know how to ruin it all for a guy, don't you?"  
  
"Alright. Forget I asked."  
  
"I'm trying to."  
  
Just then Peppy came back out of the arwing. "I have good news, bad news, and worse news." He said.  
  
"Alright. Bad news first." Fox said.  
  
"We're at war."  
  
"What?" Fox yelled, "Then what's the worse news?"  
  
"Hm. . ." Peppy said, looking down, "We're at war with SR-388."  
  
"WHAT?" Fox and Quickeye yelled at the same time, "What's the good news?" They also said in unison.  
  
"We haven't exchanged fire yet, and I was hoping I could convince General Pelaufin that it's a really stupid plan."  
  
"Some news." Fox said, "Now what?"  
  
---  
  
Good, huh? Okay, maybe it's a bit hard to read without the italics. Go to my site to find the italisized version. Now review! I can't go on like this! Well, actually I can, but that's beside the point. 


	20. Off to A Bad ReStart

Yo, all again. I haven't updated this story in a while, so here you get a semi-larger than normal chapter. I'll be updating a bit more often than that two-month thing, cause I'm getting to a really good part.  
  
Chapter 20: Off To A Bad Re-Start  
  
Pandimonium, and yet Danielle was nowhere to be found. Fox nor Peppy could report back to Pelaufin until they found Danielle, because, as Falco once put it, 'He's got a nose for treason. It's false most of the time, though.'  
  
The current location of Danielle was undisclosed to all but Sean, who found her near a riverbed in the forest to the south. She was fiddling around with oddly shaped fungi that was on the ground. "Danielle!" Sean pleaded to her, "We have a crisis on our hands! Stop playing with the mushrooms and get back to camp!"  
  
"Coming," Danielle said with only minimal attention. She was stil looking at the spore she found. Unlike many wild mushrooms, it had a thick trunk, and it's hood was white with large green spots. She couldn't pinpoint how she remembered this, like it was from a game. Well, she remembered the game, but she didn't see how. . .  
  
"Hurry up!" Sean impatiently yelled again.  
  
"Alright." Danielle pocketed the fungus and, leaving that train of thought, proceeded to the clearing.  
  
Danielle or not, the situation wasn't in the least bit resolved. All parties were still in the very akward stage of being at war with each other without really trying. Each side pacting to try and end this, they reboarded their ships and headed out.  
  
It would still be some time until reentry into the Great Fox. Danielle reread her pilot profile, trying to trace any memory whatsoever out of it. It seemed that she remembered, but the memories were witheld for some reason. Perhaps this place wasn't real, only a dream. . .  
  
Now we're back to the dream. This can't be a dream. . . but this isn't reality. . . it can't be reality because reality isn't so coincidental, so preplanned, so. . . obvious.  
  
Meanwhile, back at the Hunter Space Station. . .  
  
"Captain Sean." Hagges spoke distantly when the crew landed back on board, "About this war-"  
  
"You can count on me, sir!" Sean yelled, and straightened up immidiatelly.  
  
"It's not that," Hagges eyed him mysteriously, "You know some of there people, do you?"  
  
"Me, sir, why. . ."  
  
"We do keep cameras mounted in the ships, in case anyone ever turns on us."  
  
"Me, sir? A Turncoat? Please, they're not even remotely our species. . ."  
  
"Then why is there a tone of worry in your voice?"  
  
"First Leiutenant Danielle! Front and center!" General Pelaufin was mortally peeved off at something.  
  
"Yes, sir?"  
  
"I have evedence here that you've been fraternizing with the enemy." He held up a small mini-disc, probably for video recording. "A few hours ago, you had one of the enemies come into your Arwing."  
  
"You don't understand, General. . ."  
  
"AND You've been acessing all sorts of files about the ship, and the Arwing2, not to mention yours and other's personal files. Have you been selling our secrets?"  
  
"No! You have it all wrong. . ."  
  
"SECURITY!" Pelaufin yelled, at which two leopards in green uniforms came up and grabbed Danielle. "NO!" she yelled, "I've done nothing wrong!"  
  
"We'll see about that. . ." Pelaufin sneered, "When you spend. . . No. . ." He turned to the side a seconed, as it seemed an idea was coming to his small little head, "No. . . I have a better idea." He turned to Danielle once more, "You'll be testing the new Arwing2 on the front line!"  
  
"What!" Danielle said as an exclaimation more than a question, as the guards in green dragged her towards the docking bay, kicking and screaming.  
  
"And remember!" Pelaufin yelled back, "Deserters will be shot on sight!"  
  
"So it stands." Hagges paced a pit, "And the solution is this: You ride out into the front lines. If you can fire at the enemy, I'll believe you. If not, well, deserters will be shot on sight."  
  
"So I assume I'm getting my crew and ship back?"  
  
"Oh, no no no. . . nothing of the sort." the Admiral said, "You'll be riding an Pilfer 2-66."  
  
"Admiral!" Rock, who was standing behind Sean listening, "That's suicide! And Pilfer is only used as a scout ship. . ."  
  
"That's bad, right?" Sean asked.  
  
"Most definitely!" Rock almost yelled.  
  
"Ah. Then you want to kill be anyway?" Sean asked the Admiral, "Tell me, do you recall at all YOU CHANGING MY RANK JUST TO SATISFY YOUR-" At which Sean was clubbed over the head by a security officer. "That happens all to much. . ." Sean said before he passed out.  
  
"Gaston!" Danielle yelled at the wolf, passing him by in the hall, "This is all your fault!"  
  
"My fault? How is this. . . " To which he was suddenly kicked between the legs by on of Danielle's strong kicks. "That's for, 'us'!"  
  
Gaston tried to say something, but was too busy mulling over in pain to do so. "Officer down. . ." He finally made out, but Danielle was too far down the hall to hear it.  
  
At this point in time, two things happen at once, both of which happen exactly at the same time and are entirely, yet humorously, coincidental. The Space Station and the Great Fox both send their Suicide missioners out, at which they approaced each other at the same time on the battlefield. The arwing and the Pilfer, looking amazingly like a rounded A- Wing, both see each other at the same time, and even with the rest of the fleets behind them, Sean and Danielle, both pilots, had to veer off each other's direct course.  
  
Also at the same time, in different ships, Pelaufin and Hagges muttered to themselves, "I knew it."  
  
"Open fire on captain Sean!" Hagges yelled throught the communications room, "He's on their side!"  
  
Sean himself heard this announcement, and was already dodging fire from other ships. From every ship, save Danielle's. He had to do something fast, such as contact Danielle, and quickly. But how? He couldn't change his radio wavelength to Danielle's when he didn't know what it was! Or did he? . . . he remembered from a few days ago. . .  
  
"Danielle!" I called. "Here's a hypothetical question. If we were ever stranded on a deserted island together. . . no. . . maybe if were were on different desert islands, and we each had a communicator radio, what frequency would you be on?"  
  
"Sean, you silly," Danielle jested back at me, "Where do you come up with these things?"  
  
"Just answer." I replied.  
  
"Oh. . . I don't know. . . Aha! 99.9 FM."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause it's that long till we can get married."  
  
"And after we marry?"  
  
"the AM stations, for 'After Marraige', although it would be a little hard during the early day. . . I swear, why do you come up with these?"  
  
"Just routine worst-possible scenario situations."  
  
"That's it!" Sean said, changing the frequency of his intercom to 99.9 FM. He waited. . . nothing. Did she forget? Sean started to panic. Of course, she had only thought of it as a silly game. . . just a silly-  
  
No! Sean thought, That's not the Danielle I know! Sean thought about it for a few seconds.  
  
And thought. What could it be?  
  
And it struck him: Not so much the frequency, but the implication behind it!  
  
He changed the frequency. . . 98, 97, 96, 95, 94, 93, 92, 91, 90. . .  
  
"Sean, can you hear me? Come in! Please!"  
  
"Danielle!" Sean gasped into his reciver.  
  
"Sean!" Danielle exclaimed back in half surprise, "You remembered!"  
  
"Course I remembered. That's what all the worst case scenario stuff was about."  
  
"Now that we have contact, what are we supposed to do?"  
  
"I don't know. . . Why. . . wait. . ."  
  
By now, both ships were out of range of the rest of the battlefield, and both sides almost forgot about them.  
  
"Danielle, you got rid of surveylence?"  
  
"That's the first thing I did. Did such a thurough job I would be surprised if they could find me again."  
  
"Same here. Now what we need is to. . ."  
  
"Find that girl! Now!" General Pelaufin yelled at his sergents in the war room.  
  
"Sir, be serious, she's not woth the trouble it is to find her! There IS a war going on, you know."  
  
Pelaufin came up close to the officer, "I wouldn't care if the universe was ending. That girl is a traitor, and I do not handle traitors lightly. DO YOU COPY?!?"  
  
"He must really have something against her." One of the sergents whispered to the other.  
  
Pelaufin heard this, however. "Do you find something about this that's not worth bringing to my attention?"  
  
"Sir, it's just. . ."  
  
"General!" A captain said out loud, "We have something on the radar, but there's no radio contact. There's no onboard visual contact either."  
  
"Get an outside visual, for crying out loud!"  
  
The Captain typed a few keys into the computer, "It's an Arwing2, sir. One of ours."  
  
Pelaufin looked at the viewscreen. "It's Danielle. Open fire."  
  
"But sir, They could just be having mechanical difficulties. . ."  
  
"I said OPEN FIRE!"  
  
"Open fire." The captain said reluctantly into the speaker to the cannon operating room.  
  
Six seconds, and the Arwing was no more than space junk.  
  
"Captain," Pelaufin said with a tone of triumph in his voice, "Remind me to send a letter of apology to Danielle's parents."  
  
At the same time, call to the only guard at the docking bay. "State your request." The guard spoke throught the comlink to the airlock.  
  
"We have mechanical difficulties." Said the voice through the other end, "Open the gates."  
  
The guard typed in something on the keypad. "I can't get a visual on your ship."  
  
"That's one of the problems."  
  
"Alright. I'm opening the doors."  
  
The airlock closed, then the bay doors opened up. "You may proceed."  
  
"Good." A voice came from the doors. "You may bring your hands up, so that no one will get hurt." Sean and Danielle both stepped out at the same time, aiming their laser guns at the hangar guard.  
  
"Nice job, you two." The guard said, back turned to the control panel, "And to think you pulled it of without our help."  
  
"Fox?"  
  
"Correct." Fox said, "We might as well not even bothered with the fighting."  
  
"The fighting?"  
  
"All the fighters are just doing fancy tricks out there for just a show to General Pelaufin. Enough of them can dodge fire without doing any real damage. And I must say It was impressive how you tricked the General into thinking you're dead. How did you do it?"  
  
"That was my doing." Sean said, "The Pilfer 2-66 has a mid-flight capability that allows you to transfer passengers between most any ship."  
  
"You don't sound like yourelf when you say that."  
  
"Funny thing is, it was on a note pinned to my chair."  
  
"So. . ." Danielle said, "What's the big plan you have going? We were going to take the ship by force."  
  
"I've already done that. Just through politics." Fox said, "There's not a soul on this ship in a lower ranking than me that won't heed my orders over Pelaufins. Namely, replacing me as a pilot to confuse the General."  
  
"So what do we do?"  
  
"First. . ." Fox turned to the intercom, "I need a general state of pandimonium." He flipped the switch to the war room com, "I'm afraid we have some problems. The security cameras are out of wack. Could you send down matinence?"  
  
"Where is security?!?" Pelaufin screamed at his officers, "Where's the rest of security?"  
  
"We don't know sir. . . First matenence didn't report back, so squad after squad was going down to check after them and none returned."  
  
"Sir! The fleet is breaking formation!" the Captain said, checking the positioning systems.  
  
"What? Who ordered this?"  
  
A voice popped up over the intercom. "Guess whoooo. . ."  
  
"What. . . FOX?!? So YOU have been the traitor all along!"  
  
"Au contraire. We've all been 'traitors' as you put it."  
  
"How then. . ."  
  
"We never wanted this war, Pelaufin. I think it's high time to send peace negotiations. Besides, this mutainy has been put off for far too long. . ." He said with a distant tone.  
  
"Never!"  
  
"Wrong again." Out from the war room door stepped a tall blue falcon, and alongside him, a short frog.  
  
"Falco? Slippy!"  
  
"Finally correct about something, General." Flaco and Slippy both had guns aimed in the general direction of the room, "This is our ship now. Now everyone is going to stand up and raise their hands above their heads. . ."  
  
The officers all stood up, raising their hands. "Good." Slippy said, "N-n-now if-f you'll all j-just follow. . ."  
  
"Hold it. . ." said Falco, looking around the room, "Where's Pelaufin?"  
  
"This can't be. . . " Pelaufin said to himself running down the escape route, "There's no possible way I can lose my power. . ."  
  
"Going somewhere?" the shadow of Danielle stepped up, blocking the path to the escape pods. The rest of the mutainees were running down the hall after them, lead by Sean.  
  
Pelaufin grinned a wicked smile, "Nice trick, making me think you were dead, so you and your friend could sneak aboard. I suppose you think it's all over now, don't you? I'll return someday, in a more powerful position than before. And I'll have you all thrown in prison for mutainy!"  
  
"And how will you do that, when there's no way out for you?" Danielle spoke with authority.  
  
"My dear girl, It's one of the glaringly obvious reasons I can't lose."  
  
Danielle glanced down, at Pelaufin's laser pistol, pointed at her chest.  
  
And he fired.  
  
----  
  
ooh! A cliffhanger! Of course, if you paid attention through the entire thing, you'd know what happens next. Until then, Ciao! 


	21. The Really Cool Infiltration Scene

Wow, another Chapter already? 'Yoshiman," You may be saying to yourselves, "What has gotten into you?" Well, I'm getting real close to the good part, which has nothing to do with what's below, although this part is still real good. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 21: The Cool Infiltration Scene  
  
"DANIELLE!" Sean yelled as he saw her lifeless body fall to the ground. Pelaufin made the wise choice to run quickly to the escape pods. Sean ran up to where the fallen body of his girlfriend laid. "No. . ." He leaned over her body, while fox ordered some of the men to follow after Pelaufin. Sean lifted her up and started to cry. "No. . . not here, not now!" He laid her back down on the ground, then stood up. "Fox," He said to the pilot without turning around, "I'm going on a suicide mission to stop general Hagges from destroying this space ship. Don't follow me." Sean pushed past them all down the hall, trying to hide his tears.  
  
Gaston, who was standing nearby, walked over to where Danielle's body was, and kneeled over. There was a burned hole through the middle of her chest. "There's. . . no hope anymore." He whispered, mainly to Fox who was behind him, "We've lost. The Hunters will be on us anytime now. But this. . ." He could feel himself starting to cry too. "But this isn't right." he hugged her limp body. "I'm sorry. . ." He whispered.  
  
In the air, there was a faint whistling. A six note tune.  
  
Sean ran to the docking bay. Morons. This is all their fault. Every last one of them is going to pay! He reboarded the Pilfer 2-66, and started the engines.  
  
This suicide mission was going to be absolutely worthless if he didn't find a way to infiltrate the Hunter's Space Station. How was he to go about that. . . ?  
  
"Permission to enter granted."  
  
The 00 Infinite slowly made it's way into the hangar of the Hunter docking bay. The Infinity was a large ship, much like the Blackbird. It's boarding platform lowered. The three man repair crew made its way up to fix the broken security cameras.  
  
A minute later, and a voice came from the inside. "'Scuze me." it said to the bay guard, "Could you come up and give us a hand for a sec?"  
  
Sean walked out unobstructed another minute later. "So," he said to himself, "I must remember to not kill the person who left the informative passenger transfer note on my seat."  
  
"Lieutenant, some of the security cameras are malfunctioning." said a private in the security office.  
  
"Odd. . ." said the lieutenant, "They all are on the sixth floor. . ."  
  
"There's more going out, sir."  
  
The visuals up along the wall showed security cameras from all over the station. Many of them were going out in neat little rows from section 6- B, then section 6-A, 5-A, 5-B, 5-D. . .  
  
"Someone's destroying the cameras!" The lieutenant said, "Call a Yellow Alert!"  
  
The red lights flashed, an a buzzer resounded all over the space station.  
  
"Rats." Sean said to himself, "Maybe if I was just casual. . . too late, anyway.  
  
"There he is!" A voice shouted from behind Sean in the hallway.  
  
"Rats again." Sean turned around. . . and saw the faces of his former crew, "Uhh. . ."  
  
"Don't worry, Sean." Lisa said, "We won't tell."  
  
"Really? Wow. Amazing how mutinies can happen all at once like this."  
  
"Nothing personal," Quickeye said, "But we've all rather taken liking to those furry beasts. Me especially to that one. . . your girlfriend from another dimension. . ."  
  
"Danielle."  
  
"Ah, yeah. You seen her recently?"  
  
"I saw her die recently."  
  
The rest of the crew looked a bit embarrassed. "I. . . I'm sorry, Sean." Rock said.  
  
"Think nothing of it. I plan to murder the Admiral, for causing this stupid war that got her killed in the first place."  
  
The crew looked at each other. Rock spoke, "What about the. . ."  
  
"They've mutinied as well. No point in that if we can't stop this blasted war."  
  
"Don't let us keep you waiting."  
  
"Never counted on it."  
  
"Sir, the cameras keep going out."  
  
"Didn't security take care of that?"  
  
"Um, sir, If I recall, the current security team was made out of. . ."  
  
"Traitor Sean's squadron! Quick, sound Red Alert! Bar off the General's office!"  
  
The door the the Admiral's private office fell down off it's hinges. Sean's protrouding foot was lowered from it's offensive stance. "My, my, Sean." Hagges, who was currently in a big black swivel chair facing the opposite wall, "I'm surprised that you made it this far. How on earth did you get past the security?"  
  
"You should know that." Sean stated, eyes filled with hate, "My former squadron was the security team."  
  
"Correct you are, again." Hagges said, obviously trying to imply something, "Who do you think put them there?"  
  
"If. . . you? But, why?"  
  
"To lure you here. Nothing better for the reputation than a public hanging of a traitor."  
  
"You. . . sacrificed your own men. . .?  
  
"Politics is everything boy. You must. . ." But Sean wasn't thinking about that right now. Politics. . . Hagges and Pelaufin are acting exactly the same. . . there's something about that. . . why is it that it workes out both leaders are corrupt? And. . . both peoples most charismatic figure just happen to be missing. . .  
  
". . . so you see, Sean, executing you in public is all it would take for my rank to go up."  
  
"Not if I kill you now." Sean cocked his rifle and aimed it to the admiral's head.  
  
"Do you think I would be so stupid as to forget something as simple as your attempted assassination of me?" Hagges pressed a button under his desk. The entire back wall of the room opened up, revealing at least sixty men with all their rifles charged and aimed for him. "Drop your weapon, boy. It might be the wisest thing you ever did."  
  
Sean's rifle clattered to the ground.  
  
"Cuff him." Hagges spoke to the nearest guard behind him. Two of them waked up to behind Sean and locked some handcuffs on his wrists. "There's one thing you did forget, Hagges."  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"The Hunter's code."  
  
"Ah, that silly thing."  
  
"And in there states the motto of the academy. . ."  
  
Sean quickly broke the handcuffs in two, and knocked out both guards to his flanks.  
  
". . . 'A Hunter does not need a weapon. . ."  
  
Sean superhumanly tumbled over the desk in the middle of the room, and Flying Kicked right into the guards, the roundhouseing and knocking most of them to the ground.  
  
". . . a Hunter is a weapon!'"  
  
Picking off the last of them, he turned to face Hagges, "You really should enlist more Half-Birdmen."  
  
"Still. . . you're susceptible to this!"  
  
Hagges drew out a laser pistol. Sean almost immediately flip kicked it out of his hands. The gun flew aloft. . . and landed in Sean's hands.  
  
"Blast!"  
  
"You think I'd be fool enough to fall for that after I saw my own girlfriend die from the same trick?"  
  
"You. . . what?"  
  
"That doesn't matter now." Sean raised the black pistol so it was even with Hagge's head, "And I would kill you right now. . ." He noted to Tad, who was standing in the doorway, "But I have other plans. How long you been standing there, Tad?"  
  
"Long enough to record the General's rise of power speech and play it back over the intercom." Tad smartly replied.  
  
"Good." Sean butted the heel of the gun on the Admiral's head, knocking him out. "Attention, Pilots, crewmen." Sean said over the intercom, "This is your new Admiral speaking. All pilots return to port. Repeat, all pilots return to port."  
  
"We can't leave her on the floor, Gaston." Fox said to his comrade, "We need to. . . you know."  
  
"I just can't. . ." Gaston was obviously crying now, "I never got a chance to say I'm sorry. . ."  
  
"And yet, no one can tell me how to act, In the face of darkness, as a fact, And no one can say when I'll step into the light again."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Danielle miraculously opened her eyes. "Apology accepted, Gaston."  
  
"But how. . . you had a hole blown through your chest!"  
  
"Do I?" Danielle and Gaston both looked down. Fox, also amazed, looked to see, that although the middle of her shirt was charred a perfect circle, there wasn't a singe on her anywhere. "It's a miracle. . ." Geston said.  
  
"Not really." Danielle said back, "It's just the magic of the Extra Life mushroom."  
  
"Extra life. . ."  
  
"Mm hmm. Found it on the planet. At first it didn't recognize it, but luckily for me, I pocketed it before I got back to the ship."  
  
Geston raised his eyebrows. "I could kiss you."  
  
"You do, and I'll tell Sean."  
  
Fox gasped. "Sean!" He stood up. "He went on a suicide mission after he thought you died! I hope that there's still time. . ."  
  
"Time for what?"  
  
Fox, Gaston, and Danielle all stood up at the same time. "Sean!" They said in unison.  
  
"That's my name, don't wear it out. Danielle?"  
  
"Thought I was dead, didn't you?"  
  
Sean puffed out his chest, "Never thought it for a second."  
  
"So now what?" Fox asked him.  
  
"Now, this war is all the way over."  
  
----  
  
Sorry, no cliffhanger this time. Stay tuned for the next action-packed adventure, same Video Game time, same Video Game channel! Well, not so much the time. . . 


	22. Chasing to the Cut

Again, I say Hey Hey. This might not come as a surprise to you all, but it seems that Charmander's gender is in question. Well, she's female. I'll correct the problem when I have time. Until then, read this.  
  
Chapter 22: Chasing to the Cut  
  
"So that's it?" Robert asked the crew.  
  
"Well. . ." Sean continued, "That's all the exciting bits. Except when Slippy told us he'd found some files in the database belonging to General Pepper."  
  
"It was too exciting!" Fox snapped, "The manuscrpits were General Pepper's last will and testement. It said that in any event of his death, I would be promoted to General of the Great Fox."  
  
"It did?" Charlie said in amazement, "But I thought that there had to be training tests, and qualification processes for that sort of thing. . ."  
  
"I'm more than qualified." Fox came back, "Everyone knows it."  
  
"That doesn't explain why you're here and not on the Great Fox." Robert said.  
  
"Well. . ." Peppy answered this time, "With the new peace between the nations, we decided to go on a manned crew of the big planet, that is, this one. All was going swell until the spaceship ran right through a dark cloud of some sort. Have you seen any big, dark unnatural clouds lately?"  
  
"No. I don't think so." Robert replied.  
  
"Well. . ." Ken started speaking, "There were reports four days ago, when Robert first appeared in the Mushroom Kingdom, of a large, thick cloud going through Sky World. Several mysterious things happened, although the one that sticks in my mind the most is that one resident changed personalities altogether."  
  
"Whoa!" Charlie said in surprise.  
  
"For a cloud of mysterious properties, possibly magical, I'm surprised that that was all that happened to the poor weak-minded fellow."  
  
"Anyway," Lisa continued the story, "All the engines immidiatelly jammed, and we crash landed. Fox was able to make radio contact back to the ship before the generators went dead. And here we are, and have been for at least three days now."  
  
"Nice story." Robert replied, standing up and stretching, "I'd like to tell you our story, but it might be better to wait until we got back to Bowser's Keep."  
  
"Given what's happened in the past few days, that's the least of my surprises." Sean replied.  
  
"You sure neither of you want some laser rifles?" Rock asked Robert and Ken, while he was rummaging through the supply cabinet.  
  
"I'm fine." Robert said.  
  
"It seems to be a very fine way of dishonoring yourself." Ken said, leaning on his striking staff.  
  
"It's called survival, small turtle dude." Rock closed the doors. "I would rather blast away a Metroid from five hundred feet than try it with that spear of yours."  
  
"You're just not trained enough in the art of fighting." Ken said.  
  
"What? You bettah take that back! I'm the top of my class, fool! I could take someone as small as you down with one hand tied behind my back!"  
  
". . . and one pistol in your hand. Honestly, you have no sense of honor."  
  
"You want some ah dis?"  
  
"Guys, please." Robert said, "I don't want either of you to die right now. That comes later. Let's get moving."  
  
"Can I have a laser rifle, Mr. Rock?" Charlie asked in a falsly-innocent tone.  
  
"You're too young, son." Rock said, "You probably don't even know how to handle one of these things."  
  
"But I've beated Half-life six times!"  
  
"Rotten simulators." Rock said, groaning, "They should really put warning labels on those things."  
  
Robert fingered the letters E, S, R, and B in the air while whistling innocently. He, Rock and Ken filed out to the waiting crew members. "Don't keep us waiting." Rock said to Charlie.  
  
Once they were out of an earshot, Charlie tried to open the doors to the storage cabinet. Locked. "What do you think, Charmander?" Charlie said, then switched dialects, "Nido ran nido nido ran nidoran, Nido nid ran ranido." I don't suppose that if I were to steal something, they might ever notice?  
  
"Charmander char charmander char char." Charmander replied. Well, If you use it in front of them, they might notice.  
  
"Perhaps you're right." Charlie said. He took a lockpick from his pocket, and without too much trouble, opened the cabinet. He was about to reach for a pistol, but changed his mind and took a hand grenade instead. The instructions in it were: WARNING! Explodes on impact after toggle has been released. Stand at least one hundred yards away from target site. "Nido ran nan rido." This could be useful. Charlie closed the cabinet and replaced the lock, then followed his comrades out the door.  
  
The group moved quickly, and battle after battle took place with the native creatures like before, and it seemed to be a little more difficult this time, but not much so that thirteen people couldn't handle it. If those monsters didn't have a death wish, Robert thought, he didn't know what a death with was.  
  
Noon set in. The crew decided to set up camp for lunch. During that time, Charlie approached Danielle. "Ms. Danielle," He asked in the normal ten-year old fashion, while sitting down beside her, "Do you love Sean?"  
  
"Of course I do." Danielle responded, "What makes you ask?"  
  
"Well. . ." Charlie looked between her and Sean, who was trying to break up a fight between Quickeye and Fox over cooking methods, "You're not even his species."  
  
"Once we were. Did you miss that part of the story?" Danielle smiled a bit.  
  
"I might have. It was kinda boring at the beginning, until Sean got to the part about his recon misson."  
  
"Well," Danielle messed around with one of her earrings a bit, "It doesn't matter one way or the other, in my opinion."  
  
"Oh." Charlie looked back to Sean, who was attempting to hold back Fox's frying pan from thwapping Quickeye, all the while Tad was taking notes.  
  
"Is something bothering you?" Danielle leaned forward to get a better look at him.  
  
"No. Not really." Charlie lied. He had been thinking about the day that seemed so long ago when he walked in on Skye and Jenna.  
  
"You can tell me." Danielle put a hand on Charlie's leg, "I promis I won't tell."  
  
"Well, since you know Sean and Robert, do you know Jenna and Phil?"  
  
"Yes, I believe I do. Jenna was Robert's brother, and Phil was her girlfriend."  
  
"Not anymore."  
  
"What?"  
  
Charlie recounted the episode that took place not but yesterday. ". . . But Phil doesn't know about it yet."  
  
Danielle just sat there. Jenna, leave Phil? Danielle had though she and Sean would break up before those two ever did, which wasn't going to happen.  
  
"Incoming!" Rock's yell was anything but soft-spoken. He had spotted a large black cloud coming in, against the wind. The crew packed up their things and ran quicker that you could say, 'Jenna's a player.' Charlie had to hold Charmander against his sweat jacket, and Charmander clung onto it as if she would die doing anything else. "Nido ran oran ran nid. . ." Charlie almost chanted to his pokémon. It's alright, we won't die. . .  
  
The fleeing company surpassed all other encounters with possible enemies, but it wasn't a priority, for any matter. From the east, a great wind struck up, and all the travellers were blown of their feet, Charmander still holding onto Charlie for dear life. Everyone baced themselves on anything they could hold onto, but soon a purple glow filled the area. The they weren't there.  
  
But they were. They never went anyplace. "What. . . happened?" Tad got up, surveying the scene around.  
  
"Well," Kenn looked into the distance, then turned around in surprised, "We'll I'll be a goomba's uncle. We're back at Bowser's Keep!"  
  
----  
  
Was that good? Coming up next time: Skye's Dream. Night number five, Skye will dream about his past and all that other good stuff, which isn't, neccecerilly. Until then, Ciao! 


	23. Of Dreams and Things

Hey hey again. This is a chapter I've been meaning to write for a while. It looks a bit into Skye's past, and reveals some things you might have not thought of yet. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 23: Of Dreams and Things  
  
One day later. Ben has traveled with Phil, Skye, Jenna, and Porygon for one full day. And now it is the fifth night since the incident. And Skye dreams. . .  
  
Peculiar. . .  
  
This girl isn't even from this universe, and yet I've fallen for her. Why?  
  
. . .  
  
Think, Skye. What do you remember of your past? There's something there that sould give all the answers. . . something there. . .  
  
I'm in my house, my old house. This is my seventh birthday. . . News comes up over the television that hideous monsters have escaped from some labratory. . . I though I was in a nightmare. Not so much what was on television, but of my dad. That was about three days later, when the feds found out that the 'monsters' were half-pokÃ©mon, half-human, an uproar started. Odd things began happenning all over. . . Such as my dad found one hiding in our basement. Dad had a shotgun, but the young Chikorita hybrid was faster than my dad was on the trigger. I'll never forget that night. . . especially when Dad suspected that I was keeping the 'beast' down there. That was technically untrue. . . technically because I saw the hybrid hiding down there and never bothered to tell him. . . but that wasn't a reason to yell at me. . . no reason. . . crap, now I feel like crying all over again.  
  
. . .  
  
Skip ahead. . . Charlie was born later that year. I think my parents went demented. Mom started telling Charlie bedtime stories that replaced the villan with a hybrid. I didn't see why it was such a problem. . .  
  
. . . and then I turned eight. My parents got me into hating hybrids. I don't know how I became so blind. . . maybe it was the news every night. Maybe it was my parents scolding me constantly. I hated hybrids to the core. I met one once. out in the woods behind the house. . . I learned karate a few years ago, never gort the chance to use it. Hybrids are ten times more powerful than a regular human, so I never stood a chance.  
  
My tenth birthday. That was the worst. I applied for a trainer's licence. . . and the day before I got it, it happened. I didn't know how, but I was awake during the entire procedure. First my entire body started glowing white. It grew brighter and brighter, and I just stood there in front of the bathroom mirror looking stupidly at myself in amazement and fear. The light fell, and I was replaced with what I am today. A Raichu hybrid.  
  
I didn't know what to do. Dad tried to kill me. . . oh, I don't want to relive that in my head. . .  
  
I ran away. I didn't know what else to do. Where else to go. I was scared. Scared for my life. Then I met Jack. Jack helped me. He owned a store in the city, and was willing to sell me things when no one else would. He even got me freebies occasionally. . . I'll never forget it.  
  
. . .  
  
By now I was fourteen. I returned home. I didn't know why I returned home. It's one of those things where you expect them to forgive you and recive you in open arms, but I was naive then.  
  
Before I juped out through a window to escape, I heard Dad yell, "That's it! I'm training Charlie to become a full fledged hybrid-hunter!"  
  
Hybrid hunters are the worst. They capture hybrids in pokÃ© balls to be later used for. . . torture. What has the world come to? Innocent hybrid are lost, and the humans are just as bad off for filling their lives with hate. As I had. I came to realise I hated hate, if that was possible.  
  
My mind deteriorated, and strengthened at the same time. I was supportive of hybrids, obviously, but I risked myself almost too many times helping them escape from authoritites. I became sympathetic. I lost the ability to read, write, and use certain tools effectively. But I also became stronger; I practiced karate almost every night.  
  
Then Jenna came and shattered my whole world.  
  
I felt sorry for her. . . And as usual helped her out. She told me of her boyfriend. . . I had heard that kind of story before, several times. Jenna was different. She had no place to go, no Idea where she'd been, and no clue as to what happened. She said she spotted a Waddle Dee on our journey to my place. . . I didn't believe her. She had to be making it up, because she was paranoid. Strange. . . almost if I knew she wasn't from this world beforehand. . .  
  
Phil entered the picture. He wasn't overly agressive, but he got along with me just fine. oddly enough, I never saw him kiss Jenna once, even though Jenna told me stories that first night alone. . .  
  
Enter Charlie. He was the demented soldier Dad had promised, and yet still a failiure at it. I was surprised at how much he changed in just one night. I have no clue what happened. Mabye all the innocence in him came out right at that moment, after being locked up for ten years.  
  
Then the world got weirder. Jenna met Robert, who was apparently her brother, althoguh he was a koopa. A koopa. I had no idea what to expect next, although the idea that my entire life suddenly lost much meaning. They had told me about the other universe. . .  
  
The other universe. What was so alluring about it that they wanted to go back, other than to stop interfereing with such new and strange things? Adventure is life's number one purpose. . . I might find out one day. I'm not even sure if I regret my life.  
  
Mario came in, and he was not what he was supposed to look like. He was evil. He had that evil aura going around that Charlie used to have. Why did sides change so fast? What made Bowser good all of the sudden, even though he's still fighting for the same cause he used to be?  
  
Phil was wounded. We flew to Bowser's keep. It was then in that guest room I realized I loved Jenna. I had no idea she loved me too. But that night. . . might have been the best and worst night of my life.  
  
I had guilt now. Phil loved her, didn't he? He didn't show it. He was colder than he was when he almost died.  
  
He was colder. . .  
  
Phil lost his passion for Jenna the moment Mario's sword entered his body. And I think I know now what replaced it.  
  
Revenge.  
  
----  
  
I was hoping for it to be longer, but what you going to do, hey? Next time: You might have seen it coming from a mile away, but you'll never guess the conclusion! Until then, Ciao! 


	24. This Is Bad, Very Very Bad

It's me again, so Hey hey. It's been getting a little easier to write, since this is the 'good part' I promised. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 24: This Is Bad, Very Very Bad  
  
"Crap. Another one went out."  
  
"Another one? That's the seventh time."  
  
Phil and Ben were trying in vain to start a fire, but the wind was blowing a chill air through, making all attempts to warm the place up with a fire useless, especially one started with matches, which now they were quickly running out of.  
  
"I told you we should have brought lighters instead." Skye said to the duo.  
  
"Yeah, stuff it in your oversized ears." Ben retorted, "Hand me another, Phil."  
  
Skye sighed. "Skip it!" Sparks flew from his outstretched hand, lighting the fire.  
  
"If you could do that in the first place, why didn't you!?!" Phil yelled.  
  
"Well, you were trying so hard. . ." Skye spoke distantly.  
  
"Save it." Ben snapped.  
  
"Guys, stop fighting!" Jenna came out from the treeline, carrying more firewood.  
  
"Sorry, Jenna." The entire team said in unison.  
  
"So, who's hungry?" Ben asked the party.  
  
"Ben, come on! We've got to go now!"  
  
"But I'm still eating!" Was Ben's response to Skye's demand, "It's one of the Dreamlander features: Unstable appetite. Why do you think fifty percent of the games were about food?"  
  
"The other fifty were about sleep, but you don't seem to have a problem with that. . ."  
  
"TouchÃ©."  
  
The wind picked up, blowing the fire out. Phil went to stand by Jenna, who was looking off toward the sea that was very near to the encampment. Jenna had her arms interlocked, trying to keep warm from the now biting wind. Phil came up and put his arms around her. "Jenna," He whispered, "I'm sorry I haven't talked with you like this lately." Jenna looked up at him. "It's just that, that there's been so much happening. I'll take this time now to remind you that I love you."  
  
"Oh, Phil. . ." Jenna looked dismayed, then she stepped away, trying to hide her tears. Phil followed, and Jenna promptly turned around and hugged him, and cried right on his chest. Phil responded by holding her. "What's wrong, Jenna?"  
  
"N-nothing." She lied, "I-I just need a shoulder to cry on."  
  
Suddenly, Ben yelled, "Uh oh! Bad uh-oh!"  
  
"What is it?" Phil turned his head, and Jenna even looked up from crying to see what the fuss was about.  
  
"Dark purplish stormclouds."  
  
"Wha, is that a thunderstorm or something?" Skye looked at the clouds that were upwind, heading in fast.  
  
"Worse--Magic storm."  
  
"Magi-"  
  
"We have to get out of here, NOW!" Ben yelled at the to of his lungs, if it were plausible that he had any. Sky didn't waste any time at the warning, but he ran to grab Jenna by the arm, "Let's go!" He then took off downwind, "I'm not taking any chances at this point!"  
  
"Wait for me!" Phil ran with them, but to his dismay, Skye and Jenna both ran too fast, and to his ill surprise, Ben was riding the wind, with Porygon. Phil had no way of catching up.  
  
The clouds gathered around his, up above. Phil didn't have any idea what to expect, so he braced himself for the worst. What was worse than death, anyway? If his luck held out, maybe death would return him to the real world, a thought that just struck him. But he didn't want to experiment until it was unavoidable. Most definitely. . . now he didn't want to die. There was so much to live for. Jenna, for one. . . his pokÃ©mon for the next. He'd gotten attached to the little guy. . .  
  
Then there was Skye. Phil couldn't help but feel angry when he thought about him anymore. Something was deathly wrong. . .  
  
The clouds were now clearly on top of him, and they were lowering, fast. Phil was enveloped in the purplish vapor. Then it happened.  
  
Energy flowed through his veins. He felt himself getting stronger. This isn't bad. . . Phil thought, What's the big worry?  
  
Phil felt himself getting a lot stronger. He slowed down, taking in as much of the energy as he could. He slowed down, to a halt. When he did, he felt himself rise into the air, getting not only stronger, but faster, too. And when the aura reached his head, the nightmare struck him. Knowledge.  
  
Skye kissed Jenna. . .  
  
The clouds immidiatelly dissappated, lowering Phil to the ground. He reached up for his shades, and pulled them off. Hate burned a hole in the air the moment he had done so. Phil drew his sword. . .  
  
"The clouds are gone, Skye!" Jenna turned around, and the three stopped moving, Ben, naturally, since the wind ceased.  
  
"Where's Phil?" Skye looked around.  
  
"Still behind, I think. . ." Ben looked dismayed.  
  
Jenna turned to the short dreamlander, "What do the clouds do, Ben?"  
  
"I'm not sure." Ben admitted, "I was given a warning, and I'm not one to ignore advice."  
  
"Is that him?" Skye looked into the distance, where a humanoid figure approached.  
  
"Yeah. . ." Jenna looked toward the man in the distance, "Although he doesn't have his sunglasses on. . . and. . . why is his sword drawn?"  
  
Phil suddenly stopped walking, then he raised his sword into the air. And he took of running in their direction, fast.  
  
"SKYE! LOOK OUT!" Ben yelled. Skye jumped up almost as much from surprise as the will to live, and Phil just barely missed slicing him in two. "Phil what are you doing?"  
  
"I'm trying to kill you, what does it look like?" Phil said, but it wasn't Phil who said it. Skye detected something he hadn't felt since he met Charlie on the road. He felt the presence of evil surrounding Phil, and not just that. He could see the evil around him, almost if as he had a purple glow. . .  
  
"Phil, stop!" Jenna pleaded.  
  
"Why?" Phil lowered his sword a half inch, "Because you love him more than me? Is that it?"  
  
"No way around this. . ." Skye muttered to himself, "He knows, somehow. . . he found out. . ."  
  
Phil turned and charged again, but this time Skye met him with a quick sweep forward, and attempted to trip. Phil dodged, and swung his sword around to kill. Skye jumped up again, this time landing on the sword, then he handsprung over his head, and wrapped his arms around Phil's throat.  
  
"Skye! Stop!" Jenna yelled at sight of the mayhem. Skye almost instinctively lossened his grip, and Phil immidiatelly took advantage, kicking Skye. Skye fell to the ground on his back, and Phil swung his sword again.  
  
Skye grabbed it. A powerful electric charge bolted through the sword, electrocuting Phil. Phil staggered, and Skye took the chance to stand up and look at his hand. Crap! He looked at his hand morbidly. It was bleeding pretty badly.  
  
"Skye! Phil!" Jenna couldn't take it anymore. She ran.  
  
"Jenna!" Skye and Phil said at the same time, but she was gone. They looked at each other and said, "This is all your fault!"  
  
"My fault?" Skye said alone this time, "If you hadn't tried to kill me, she wouldn't have run off!"  
  
"Of course, freak!" Phil said 'freak' in the utmost contempt, "You and her. . . I know what happened!"  
  
"But still, kill me over it?"  
  
"SHE'S MY GIRLFRIEND!"  
  
Skye sputtered, then yelled back, "She fell in love with me!"  
  
"I was the one who loved her!"  
  
"Not since Mario stabbed you in the back."  
  
"Wha-"  
  
"Subconciously, you know you wanted revenge for what he did to you. Your clothes still carry the stain of your blood. You still hold the scar. You want revenge more than her."  
  
"That's a lie!"  
  
"I'm beginning to think you never were really in love with her. Tell me, when was the last time you kissed?"  
  
"That's none of your business!" Phil raised his sword till it was perpendicular to Skye's throat, but he remained cool.  
  
"Killing me won't get her back for you."  
  
Phil seethed with fury, but he threw back his arm. "Fine!" He yelled, "I'm leaving!"  
  
"Where are you going?" Ben asked, still holding onto Porygon.  
  
"To. . . settle a score. Jenna loves Skye. She's dead to me now. Phil walked off towards the woods. "I'll come back for you." He called to Skye. Then he was gone.  
  
"Amazing." Skye said, "Simply amazing."  
  
"Now what?" Ben said, "We don't know where Jenna's gone. . ."  
  
"Or do we?" Skye turned to Porygon, "Raichu rai chu chu rai cha." Where do you think she went?  
  
"Gon pory. . . gon gon po gon ry gory porygon Por Gon ry pory pory." Processing. . . statistics show there's a fifty-five percent chance she's headed back to Bowser's Castle.  
  
"Bad odds, but we'll have to work it. Come on, Ben."  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"Bowser's castle."  
  
"I'm game. What about Phil?"  
  
"He's in love with revenge. He's dead to us now."  
  
----  
  
I'm suspecting that after a few more chapters, writing is going to slow down again till I get to the next good part. Next time: Jenna has run off. . . where has she headed? A new character is introduced! Until then, Ciao! 


	25. Betcha Didn't See This Coming

Woohoo! Chapter 25 and counting! I implore everyone to read and review!  
  
Chapter 25: Betcha Didn't See This Coming  
  
Why did I have to run off like that. . .?  
  
Jenna was now starting to regret her hastiness. She was lost. Very lost. She couldn't even tell what kind of game land this was. Jenna had drifted over to a coastline, a very rocky coastline, and the fog coming from the sea was a bit dense. She followed it for what seemed like hours, possibly so, as the sun sank into the horizon. A glow came from up the coast. A lighthouse.  
  
The sea became very rough, and Jenna had stopped a while to recollect her thoughts, within the lighthouse's beam. She sat there, still tearing as she had hours ago. She was hungry, too, but it didn't matter at the time. She was just worried now. Who would come after her? Phil or Skye? Did either of them die? Jenna shifted her glance toward the horizon of the coast.  
  
Something obscured the lights. Houses? On the coast? There were several of them, in. . . a circular formation. If there was a residential block this close the the rocky seashore, something was defintiely wrong. And Jenna really had to do something about it, if for no other reason than to get her mind of the mistake of running. Maybe something good would come of it. . . it can't really get much worse than this, could it?  
  
It started to rain again. Hard. Jenna ran to keep from getting too wet before she got to the buildings in the distance. As she got closer, the fog lifted enough to see that the objects were indeed houses, and oddly, the street lights around the circular drive were on though she hadn't seen them. She walked into the middle of the drive.  
  
It couldn't be.  
  
It just couldn't be.  
  
This was her old neighborhood! The Harmonic's house, Phil's,. . . the Pikanne's, hers and Robert's,. . . the Collins's, Ben and Sean's,. . . the Fisk's, Danielle's,. . . all of them were here! What was going on?  
  
Jenna walked up to her house, and surprisingly, the door was unlocked. She stepped inside to see what was once her home. Using the term, 'Once her home', because the entire place was clean. Not a Pepsi can anywhere. No papers nor wires, not a bit of clothing nor various plastic wrappers. Someone had the place cleaned up.  
  
Or was this her place? Jenna wasn't really expecting this to happen. Could it be a trap? A magical illusion set to ensnare, and kill her? Jenna didn't want to think about that anymore. . . who could possibly be hunting her?  
  
But. . . this was undoubtedly her house. A very clean version of her house, but her house nonetheless. Jenna had wandered between the rooms. Her bedroom was still there. And. . . she opened a dresser drawer. . . her Gameboy was in there. Jenna picked it up, and flicked the switch on. The PokÃ©mon Yellow game pak was still working, and had her save file in it.  
  
That was just too weird for her. She flipped the toggle, and sat down on her bed. For some reason, she started looking at the bedcovers.  
  
Something was wrong with them. They didn't seem. . . real. Sure, it was 'real', but it wasn't. . . Jenna's thoughts drifted back to the magical trap. . .  
  
"Who's in there?"  
  
Jenna gasped. Someone was in the house! She had to get out, fast. Jenna sprinted out of the room back to the stairwell she had first climbed up. Almost leaping down the stairs, she made her way to the door.  
  
"Someone down there?"  
  
Jenna tried the handle to the front door. She couldn't find the strength to turn it. All strength had fled from her in fear, leaving her helpless. Jenna staggered a few feet to the living room, where she crouched in to fetal position, wrapping her arms around her legs. She was done for. . .  
  
"Who are you?" The voice was right behind her now, and although it was in more shock than hate, Jenna still feared the voice. She sniffled.  
  
"I asked. . ." the person tapped her on the back, and in surprise, Jenna spun around to face her assailent.  
  
". . . who. . ." The person was in fact not a person, but more like her. A pokÃ©mon hybrid. A sandslash hybrid, with a build and grid to match. . . to match. . .  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"Jenna? Is that you?"  
  
"Dad. . ." Jenna threw her arms around her father. He responded likewise.  
  
"Jenna, I thought we'd lost you."  
  
"What happened, dad?"  
  
"I don't know, Jenna. I don't know."  
  
The two were now on the living roomcouch, Jenna's head in her father's lap, still crying. He was messing with her hair a little bit with his long claws.  
  
"Why are you here, Dad?"  
  
"Here. . . I though I was still there."  
  
"In. . . the real world?"  
  
"That what you call it?" Jenna's father looked down at her for a moment, then looked up again, "I thought I was the only one that changed. Silly. . . until I saw the coast out the back window not but an hour ago."  
  
"So. . . how long have we been gone?"  
  
"Only six days. . . almost seven." He checked the clock on the wall, now nearing midnight, "The police came. . . they looked everywhere for the kids around the neighborhood. . . are they all. . . 'here'?"  
  
"Yeah, Dad. Phil, Robert, Ben are here. I'm assuming Sean and Danielle are here, although I haven't seen them yet."  
  
"Well. . ." Jenna's father looked down at her again, "How'd you come to that conclusion?"  
  
"I didn't. Ben did."  
  
"Bright young boy. You really should marry him instead of Phil. . ."  
  
"Dad!"  
  
"What? What'd I say?"  
  
Jenna started crying again, and her father decided it best not to mention that again, "Look, honey, I'm sorry." He gave her another hug.  
  
"It's not you, exactly, Dad." Jenna gave another sniffle.  
  
"As I was saying. . ." He continued, "The police were over, not to mention the county police, the state police, and the FBI branch that handles missing children, and they sweeped the neighborhood from top to bottom looking for clues. Everyone had to evacuate. This was one of the biggest cases in a long time. . . six kids dissappearing at once. Once they gathered up what little evidence they could. . . they didn't have any suspects."  
  
"But. . . I thought that they usually looked toward family members and friends in kidnapping cases."  
  
"They usually do, but not everyone was related, and there's too many missing persons and too little clues for it to be a coincedence."  
  
Jenna paused for another long while. "Dad. . . How'd the divorce go?"  
  
"Your mother was uptight about the entire thing. . . If you were still around she would have gotten custody of you for sure."  
  
"So it went through?"  
  
"Only yesterday."  
  
"Oh. . ." Jenna had been around for six months hearing about the divorce, and she had come to accept it. Robert had come to deny it, on his hand. . .  
  
"So what is 'here' anyway?" Jenna's father wanted to change the subject. He was cool about the entire thing, but only on the outside. Inside, he was still depressed, as if a wound had been cut directly on his heart.  
  
"Here. . ." Jenna started, "It's kinda hard to explain. It's like a world where the video games are real. . . only they're not, exactly."  
  
"Video Games?" Her father looked thoughtful, "That reminds me. . . What do you call. . . um. . . this body I'm wearing?"  
  
"It's a Sandslash, Dad." Jenna now had a slight smirk on her face, "I was going to get to that part."  
  
"I see."  
  
"So as I was saying," She contintued, "There's the Zelda Games, you know, the ones with the man wearing the green jerkin. . ."  
  
"Is that Zelda?"  
  
"That's Link, dad. I told you you should really play games more often. Then there's PokÃ©mon, and Mario, Kirby, Metroid, and um. . . Star Fox, I think."  
  
"It this what normally happens it those worlds?" Jenna's father said, noting his hybrid self again.  
  
"No. . . No, this is actually a representation of the current worlds ten years in the future after something had gone horribly wrong." Jenna concluded as well as she could, "At least that's the hypothesis so far. We know. . ."  
  
"We?"  
  
"All of us that are together so far." Jenna stated, "For one, there's the pokÃ©mon Hybrids that seems to be a strange disease of some sort, Mario went mental, and King DeDeDe from the Kirby games is extremely evil now."  
  
"Isn't he supposed to be the villan?"  
  
"No, not really. You play Kirby's Adventure, you get enough story about how it's supposed to go."  
  
"So what about the Zelda games?" Her father stated, surprising her with a memory for these things.  
  
"I don't know yet. . . Phil hasn't told enough about it. . ." Jenna started to tear up again.  
  
"What's wrong?" Her father asked, abut instead just held her in his arms once more as she started crying. Few words were exchanged for the rest of the night.  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
"Yes, Jenna?"  
  
"Phil and I broke up."  
  
"It's alright sweetheart. I'm here."  
  
----  
  
Shocking? Confusing? Both? What's going to happen to them tomorrow? I'll reveal this answer in Chapter 26! Until then, Ciao! 


	26. This Means Something

Hey hey all again! It seems that one of my fanfic ideas fell through again. . . that always seems to happen. So I'm not going to start another until I have a clear idea of what I want in my head. It's going to be a Final Fantasy-based storyline, not on any one particular game but in general. Silver age style, like FFIV-VI. If I can ever get the ball rolling on that, I'll announce. But for now, enjoy this new chapter!  
  
Chapter 26: This Means Something  
  
The rain had stopped during the night. Dawn broke through the horizon. The sun's rays shone through the front window, into the living room, right into Trent's eye. This woke him up, and he looked around. Everything was the same from the night before, right down to Jenna, who was still sleeping on his lap.  
  
Everything came almost at once to him. This was too much for him to bear. How could he possibly have arrived here, wherever 'here' is?  
  
He remembered last night, when he thought he was in the real world. He must have been, because he was human. The police had evacuated the entire neighborhood, and were off for the night to study the evidence. Everyone was to return home the next day, but Trent coudn't wait. He drove up last night in the Explorer to get one last look at the house. He was the only one to not return to the neighborhood the following day. The divorce settlement resulted in the house going to his wife, and child custody, if they were ever found.  
  
I thought she loved me. . . How could I be so blind?  
  
Trent looked down at Jenna again. Why take away the one thing he cared about the most? Where was the dignity in that?  
  
Trent had walked upstairs to Jenna's room that night. . . He picked up her Gameboy and turned it on. . . then turned it back off.  
  
And now this. He was a 'Sandslash'. . . or part Sandslash at least. He never paid much attention to video games during his life, and now he was living one. This wasn't meant to be. . . He couldn't be sitting here right now with is daughter on his lap. He was right now getting into his SUV to drive to Smithton Electronics Co. where he worked. His wife would soon wake Jenna for breakfast. . . Robert would be mulling over the college applications to places he never heard of. . .  
  
That wasn't real now. All that was real was him here, with his daughter. Come to think of it, he was also really hungry.  
  
Trent carefully laid Jenna on the couch as he got up, which was especially hard what with his claws and everything. Being successful, he proceeded to the kitchen to fix something to eat.  
  
Jenna woke, and the fact that her father was not there was upsetting. It was, until the smell of pancakes wafted to her nose. Jenna got up from the couch and walked two rooms to the kitchen, where Trent was cooking up some of the flapjacks.  
  
"Good morning, Jenna." Trent turned and said, but again got a hug in response. After returning it, he said, "Jenna, you've got to be starving. Have something to eat." Jenna said nothing, but just sat down at a table, where Trent set a plate of pancakes. She picked up a fork and started eating, although very slowly.  
  
Her father moved to the chair across from her. "So. . . " He said, "What happens now?"  
  
The two climbed into the Explorer, Trent driving. Jenna applied her seatbelt, then looked at her dad. "Dad, I might not have mentioned this before, but you're not wearing a shirt."  
  
"None fit." Was his response, "These spines, I guess that's what they are, on my back take up way too much space." Trent adjusted the driver's seat so he could breathe. Then he jammed the keys into the ignition and turned it on. Looking dismayed, he tapped the dashboard. "Half tank." He said, we might not make it.  
  
"I'm pretty sure we will." Jenna replied, "Doesn't take too long to get anywhere in this world."  
  
"So tell me about Skye." Trent asked his daughter, after she explained all that happened so far, of which Jenna left out choice bits of information.  
  
"Skye. . ." Jenna recounted her thoughts about him, "He's really sweet, like when he forgave his brother. Did I tell you about that?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well. . . After what happened to Phil, those two started a secret mutual hate of each other for whatever reason. . ."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Skye really likes me. . . I think ever since he first met me. . ."  
  
"Jenna," Trent interrupted, "You're leaving something out."  
  
"What?"  
  
Trent turned to look at her, giving her a 'You know what I'm talking about' look, then looked towards the road.  
  
"Alright. . ." Jenna confessed, "I had second thoughts about Phil when I met Skye. . ."  
  
"And. . ."  
  
"And. . . well, it's not so much 'like' anymore. . ."  
  
"And. . ."  
  
"And we kissed."  
  
Trent looked like he was satisified after that.  
  
"It was only once, daddy!"  
  
"Jenna, you've got to stop doing this! This is number, what, six?"  
  
"Eight. . ."  
  
"Sweetheart, you have to grow up sometime!" Trent looked peeved when he said that, "I thought you meant it whenyou said you'd finally settled on Phillip."  
  
"I thought so too. . ." Jenna almost started to cry again.  
  
Trent calmed down after that then was a bit sad himself, "I'm just worried about you, that's all," he explained, "Ever since you were six, it's been one boyfriend after another."  
  
"Dad. . ." Jenna was at full-fledged tears now, "I didn't want it to happen that way, but. . . There's something else."  
  
"What is it?" Trent was thinking things that Jenna might tell, and it wasn't getting to pleasant in his mind.  
  
"Phil attacked Skye yesterday."  
  
Trent was wide-eyed. "Say what?"  
  
"I didn't get separated." Jenna again confessed, "I ran."  
  
"Ran?"  
  
"You know the dark thunderclouds I told you? The ones Ben said he didn't know what they did, but it wasn't good?"  
  
"Yeah. . ."  
  
"Phil couldn't keep up with the rest of us when we ran from them. . . when he finally did. . . he attacked Skye."  
  
"You ran away after that?"  
  
"Yes. . . I'm hoping Skye is willing to forgive me. . ."  
  
"Skye?" Trent turned to look at his daughter again, "Sound like it's Phil who you should worry about apologizing to!"  
  
"But. . ."  
  
"If Phil was here right now, what do you think he'd say?"  
  
"I know he'd never forgive me."  
  
"Jenna, it's time for a reality check. You don't even know if Skye is real or not!"  
  
"But he is, daddy." Jenna sunk her head, then finished quietly, "I just know it. If he was a pre-programmed illusion like the rest of this seems to be, there's no way I could've fallen in love with him."  
  
"And how do you know?"  
  
"Because he's told me things!" Jenna was more angry that guiltful now, and at the threshold where she was yelling "Things that might even make a person like you-"  
  
"A person like me WHAT?" Trent was sorry almost immidiatelly for punctuating that remark the way he did, as Jenna broke into tears again. "Sweetheart, I'm sorry. . ." He apologized.  
  
Jenna attempted to regain he composure to say something to him, "He was abused as a child, Dad." She started crying again.  
  
Trent turned sober at this remark, as everything he said came back to him at once. Then he started, "Jenna, please stop. . . you'll make me start crying. . ."  
  
"You can't cry, dad. . . you're a parent. It's not allowed."  
  
One of Trent's tears hit the floor anyway.  
  
----  
  
Didja like? COME ON PEOPLE! I NEED REVIEWS! (I have a very fragile ego) PLEEESE!  
  
. . . well, Until next time, Ciao! 


	27. Almost Ironic When You Think About It

*Krusty style* HEY HEY! Do you want to see the mother of all cliffhangers? Read this chapter now!  
  
  
  
Chapter 27: Almost Ironic When You Think About It  
  
A koopa troop guard almost fell into the meeting room. "Jenna has returned," he told all the inhabitants, "And someone is with her."  
  
"Who?" Skye was the first to ask this question, though it was on everyone's mind.  
  
"See for yourself." The guard reopened the door behind him, presenting Jenna and someone no one had seen before, but a sandslash hybrid. Ben shifted into a thoughtful position and said, "You look familiar. . ." to the newcomer, but far under his breath so it really was to no one.  
  
"Jenna!" Skye blurted out, all the while Jenna ran up and embraced him. Skye returned the hug, while whispering, "I've missed you. . ." The stranger gave a loud ahem, and Jenna suddenly broke the hug and took a step back. "Sorry. . ." She seemed to whisper to the sandslash hybrid behind her, then to Skye, "Skye. . . this is my father."  
  
Skye looked surprised. Everyone looked surprised except for Ben, who snapped his non-existent fingers and said, "I knew it!" Skye, however, stepped up to the hybrid. "Nice to meet you Mr. Pikanne." He said. Trent took a good look at the raichu hybrid, and with a solemn face, nodded his head slowly. "I see," he said morbidly, then a quick smirk replaced his nonchalant attitude. Trent bearhugged Skye. "I love you like a son already. . ." He said.  
  
"Umm. . . Mr. Pikanne. . . I can't breathe. . ." Skye muttered. Trent let go and Skye fell back. Then standing straight, fixed his fur. "I take it Jenna's told you all about everything, and namely me?"  
  
"Yes. And please, call me Trent."  
  
"Alright, Mr. . . I mean Trent."  
  
"Well. . ." Ben said, "That was surprising. Let's get down to business."  
  
"You say it as though it weren't unusual anymore." Danielle said across the table, "Lost your sense of reality?"  
  
"Somewhere in the jungle." Ben said without missing a beat, "Please have a seat, everyone." Skye, Jenna and Trent sat down in what seats were avaliable. There were fourteen people sitting at the table, and only a few were familiar to Trent. . .  
  
"Since I obviously know more about this than everyone here combined, I'll preside over this meeting." Ben said with a straight face.  
  
"I thought you told us everything already." Skye said.  
  
"Everything?" Ben turned to him, "No, I told you the details. Not everything."  
  
"'Scuse me for not witholding information. . ."  
  
"We can start out," Ben continued, "by dissolving the complexities of the enigma before us."  
  
"Woah woah woah. . ." Robert said, clutching his head, "To many big words."  
  
"How did Mr. Pikanne get here?" Ben restated.  
  
"Better."  
  
"I'm not sure myself. . ." Trent said, "And you probably don't know how you got here."  
  
"True." Ben replied, "But the fact remains that if we find out a common denominator, we might be able to deduce our current standing."  
  
"Back it up. . ." Robert said again.  
  
"If we find out what he had in common with us, we'll be able to figure out what, exactly, brought us here."  
  
"But nothing supernatural happened." Robert said with this new enlightenment.  
  
"Nothing to our eyes, that is." Ben smartly shot back, "A mundande event must have triggered the happening, bringing us to our current location."  
  
"But where IS this location?" Robert shouted, standing up and kicking his chair back, "I've never seen hybrids in any pokÃ©mon game, in every Metroid game, Samus Aran was present, and MARIO WAS NOT INSANE!"  
  
"Calm down there, Turtle Boy." Rock motioned to him, "Nothin' splainin' that Puffyguy can't figure out."  
  
"Correct you are, sir." Ben said, wading in his own ego, "It seems to be something happened big ten years ago that made all of the universes go awry. Let's go around the table."  
  
"Well. . ." Fox said, "Almost exactly ten years ago, General pepper disappeared."  
  
"Samus Aran went missing." Lisa explained.  
  
"Princess Peach went missing. . ." Robert said, starting to see the connection.  
  
"Now," Ben said, "Kirby did not go missing, but I have reason to believe that a power scource known as the Starkeeper was holding back the Black Dreams from entering Popstar, and exactly ten years ago, the scource disappeared, and the Black Dream was released on the galaxies. Starkeeper disappeared ten years ago, and that gave power to DeDeDe."  
  
Robert blurted out, "Is there anything that didn't happen bad ten years ago?"  
  
"But just the disappearances. . ." Ben started.  
  
"Nothing from our world. . ." Charlie said, "Just the Hybrids started coming. . ."  
  
"Not true. . . " Skye said, and all eyes were on him, "Ten years ago. . . just before Charlie was born. . . I was seven years old. I overheard on the news that Hybrids had appeared. . . there was a little case that never got much attention. . . a doctor, who studied Genetic Research on Humans and PokÃ©mon. . . vanished. His colleagues were stunned. Nothing was missing, not his car, his bike, nothing was missing from the house, from the lab. . . he just simply dissappeared off the face of the earth.  
  
"An accident at the lab happened the following day. Because he was gone, they were going to close all studies, and move on the a different field of research. But something happened at the warehouse. . .  
  
"It was all obviously a governmant cover-up, whatever happened. But the fact remains: all evidence points to his research being linked with the Hybrids."  
  
Everyone just sat in silence for a few seconds. "Well. . ." Robert said, "It doesn't explain one thing. Not one freaking thing."  
  
"That's the whole problem." Ben said, "It just doesn't add up. Some element is missing, but I can't think of it."  
  
"Element?" Robert said, "My dad somehow got here! Is there enough element in that for you?"  
  
"Possibly. . ." Ben mused, "Mr. Pikanne!"  
  
"Yes?" Trent had been studying the faces of everyone here. He could point out all the missing neighborhood kids, except for Phillip.  
  
"Trent. . . in your own words tell us how you got here."  
  
"I. . . don't know."  
  
"I know you don't know." Ben said, "Theorize."  
  
"Well. . ."  
  
"Would you wait a freaking second!" Robert yelled.  
  
"Robert Bruce Pikanne! What have I told you about using that kind of language?"  
  
Robert whispered through his teeth, "Dad. . . not in front of the guys!"  
  
"It dosen't matter what universe we're in! I've told you to stop using that sort of language!"  
  
Robert pounded the table with his fist, and to everyone's surprise, it broke in two. "Dad! I'm almost nineteen years old! I am sick and tired of all the crap that you give me!" And without a word, Robert stormed out of the door.  
  
"Freak it, if I didn't know any of them, I might have the guard kill them all on the spot. . ."  
  
"Oh, great. . ." Trent said, "I'm sorry. . ." And he also walked out the door, but half-covering his face.  
  
Stupid parental instincts. . . I don't think that could've been more humiliating. Why do I always have to do that?. . ."  
  
"Robert!" Trent called out to his son, but Robert kept walking down the hallway. Trent called his name again.  
  
"WHAT?!?" Robert turned and yelled at his dad, "OF ALL THE TIMES FOR YOU TO COMMENT ON MY PESONAL LANGUAGE STYLE. . ."  
  
"Robert, I'm sorry. . . I didn't mean to do that. I wasn't thinking."  
  
Robert stood and looked at his dad for a second. Dad. . . Why do you always have to blame yourself? It makes it very hard to stay angry with you. . .  
  
"Robert. . . please forgive me?"  
  
Robert gave his dad a hug in reassurance, but also because he didn't want him to see tears starting in his eyes.  
  
"Well. . ." Ben said, "That was sure weird."  
  
"We still don't have an answer." Sean said, though he was particularly uninterested at this point.  
  
"I've got to go talk to Dad. . ." Jenna said, and she scribbled something on a handily nearby peice of paper and slid it over to Ben. "That might help," She said. Then she hurried outside. Skye followed along, just to watch.  
  
Ben picked up the peice of paper and read it. There were a few incomprehensible words on it, but he made it out:  
  
Dad told me he arrived ****** SUV ****** and when he turned off my Gameboy, ****** blacked out.  
  
Ben just sat back and looked at the paper.Then he started laughing.  
  
"Umm. . . Ben?" Danielle asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing!" Ben said, and continued laughing, "It's. . . it's just that. . . IT ALL MAKES SENSE!" And he continued laughing, much to the annoyance of everyone wondering what he meant by that.  
  
----  
  
And that probably includes you. You might have to wait a while for the answer, depending on if I actually get to write more within the next month or so. Hopefully I can get it next week, but you never know. . .  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Until next time, Ciao! 


	28. And Now The Moment You've All Been Waiti...

AAAIII! IT IS THE MOST AWESOME CHAPTER EVER! 95.5% of questions answered! Are you ready?  
  
Chapter 28: And Now the Moment You've All Been Waiting For!  
  
Jenna, Skye, Robert and Trent walked back into the room that moment in time to find Ben laughing his head off.  
  
"Ben?" Skye asked the semi-dreamlander.  
  
Ben fell out of his chair and was now laughing on the ground, or ROTFLMHO in internet-talk.  
  
"Get a freaking grip of yourself, man!" Robert rushed over to Ben, and picking him up by the shirt, slapped him clear across the face. This only caused him to die down a little, prompting Robert to do it another two times. "Ben!" He yelled at his now sober friend, "Stop it and explain this!"  
  
"Glad to!" Ben had red marks showing on his face, but he was as happy as ever. Trent, meanwhile, was burying his face in his clawed hands.  
  
Robert let Ben go, who graiciously waited until everyone sat back down. "So. . ." Ben started.  
  
There was a knock at the door.  
  
"AAAAAARGH!" Robert yelled and ran to open the door. "WHAT DO YOU-- King Bowser sir! What a pleasure of you to drop in! Please come in and have a seat!"  
  
Bowser lumbered in through the door and took a look around the room. "What's all this then?" He asked in his usual bellowing voice.  
  
"A meeting." Sean said, "Come in and sit down. We're just about to hear the Meaning of Life."  
  
"Or pretty much close to it." Danielle said in response, "And frankly I don't want another interruption."  
  
"Oh." Bowser looked at all the new faces, namely the ones who answered him, "So could you like, explain it from the top?"  
  
Everyone groaned. "Work with what you know." Robert said, "We can't have any more distractions."  
  
Ben cleared his throat. "Now. . ." He started again, "As I was about to say, is. . ."  
  
Another knock came to the door.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Robert yelled at the top of his lungs, and he ran for the door again, "WHAAAAAAAAT?"  
  
A koopa guard answered, "We've just recived word that the one named Phil has left on his own to seek Mario. . ."  
  
"YESTERDAY'S NEWS!" Robert yelled again, "NOW GO AWAY!!"  
  
The koopa left, and Robert stood at the door a few seconds to claw in a 'Do not Disturb' sign on the door. Then he proceeded back to his seat.  
  
"Umm. . ." Tad said, "I have to go to the bathroo-"  
  
"HOLD IT!" Robert shouted at Tad.  
  
"Uh, now. . ." Ben said. Everyone glanced at the door before he proceeded. Satisfied that no sound was emitted, the all looked at Ben again while he continued.  
  
"If there are no further inturruptions," Ben stated, "I'll explain everything one by one. It seems as though everything bad happened ten years ago to the day we arrived and the worlds merged. The question is: What went wrong?"  
  
"Simple." Robert said, "There were these guys that diss-"  
  
"But why?" Ben asked, "An unfathomable coincidence? No, but it seems as though someone had a role to play in all of it."  
  
Jenna could hear the X-Files theme playing in the back of her head. "How do you know?"  
  
"Let's look at the facts." Ben got up out of his seat and went to the blackboard in the back of the room. Picking up a peice of chalk, he started an outline.  
  
"We'll start from the beginning. Ten years ago." Ben made the appropriate markings on the board. "While we're at it, let's label 'Now'." Ben did that. The Board was divided in half, between Ten Years Ago and Now.  
  
"I'll list all the 'games' incorporated in all of this." Ben made a list down the left side of the board. Then he wrote in a lot of facts and figures to them, resulting in this:  
  
Ten Years Ago  
  
Zelda ???  
  
PokÃ©mon Reasearch Doctor  
  
Mario Princess Peach  
  
Kirby Starkeeper  
  
Metroid Samus Aran  
  
Star Fox General Pepper  
  
"The board is as of yet incomplete." Ben said, "But we can draw an obvious conclusion. Let's look at some details."  
  
Ben turned in the direction of the table again, "I would like to ask the six of you who were brought here what exactly the qualities of this world are."  
  
"It's bits and peices of all the other worlds combined." Robert said, since that was basically all he knew.  
  
"Good, good," Ben said, as he wrote that on the board, "Continue. . ."  
  
"Well. . ." Danielle said, "I don't know if this constitutes as a univers attribute, but Hagges and Pelaufin acted almost the same in aspects of gaining power."  
  
Ben wrote 'Duplicated Minds'.  
  
"Oh, yeah!" Skye said, even though he wasn't one of the invited, "The monsters that keep attacking when there's some specific goal in our mind!"  
  
"The really weird way that those brainless things have no desire to live, even when they're clearly outgunned." Quickeye interjected.  
  
"The quick travel time." Trent said.  
  
"I think that's enough to make a point. . ." Ben finished.  
  
"Oh!" Jenna verbalized her brainstorm, "I just remembered, I noticed that this world just looks unnatural. . ."  
  
"It does?" Ben asked.  
  
"I noticed that too." Danielle said.  
  
"Must be a girl thing." Robert mouthed to Ben.  
  
"I'll. . . take your word for it." Ben said. He wrote all those under the 'Now' section  
  
"And. . . 'now'." Ben said, "This planet. . ."  
  
"Is huge. . ." Lisa started.  
  
"Not only that. . ." Ben wrote 'huge world' under 'Now', "But it also wasn't like this a few days ago."  
  
"I knew that." Jenna said.  
  
"BUT!" Ben made a drastic comment to build suspense, "What you don't know is. . ." Ben wrote up a calulation on the board, "Now I know you don't understand that, but, it says that it sould be impossible. No amount of energy could unite all these worlds together so cleanly within even a day, unless. . ."  
  
"Unless?" Robert asked, leaning forward in his seat.  
  
"Unless." Ben seemed to finish his sentece there, as he drew a diagram, "Energy from all six universes were used. The amount of energy required to move the mass of an entire planet, and a chunk of Sector Z, over a dimention would require. . . well, almost the entire universe. So what I'm saying is, the entire rest of the universe was 'used', converted to energy, to transport this small amount of space over."  
  
"So. . . this is the only space. . . in space?" Fox asked.  
  
"How then did Pelaufin contact HQ on Corneria?"  
  
"He didn't." Ben said, "The ploy was planned from the start. See, there was just a little too much energy needed, basically the entire universe, to move the planets, including the planets. So, there was a copy made of this planet from another universe. . ."  
  
"How many of these are there?"  
  
"As many as nessicary," Ben said without missing a beat, "But the copy has all the nessessities in it, exept for, of course, people."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"The planet looks the same, sounds, the same, tastes the same, but there's actually no animal life. It seems as though there was a glitch made in the transformation, and all life was erased."  
  
"But why couldn't the planet have just been copied and pasted in the first place?" Fox asked.  
  
"Calculation error." Ben said mystically, "As I was saying, new life had to be programmed. But there was basically no energy left in this universe, so it had to be brought over.  
  
"But I thought it took tons of energy. . ." Peppy said.  
  
"It does. But it seems as though a technological 'wormhole' was made. This device is very unstable, causeing the most random things do happen across universes. It was set to bring people over to this universe, to be reprogrammed. Now, theoretically, all this was supposed to happen ten years ago, from a lot of very similar universes, all except for a few lifeforms, which, miraculously, survived the original universe switch." He pointed to the 'Then' column of the board.  
  
"What do you mean 'random'?" Trent asked.  
  
"Random, as in, the crator had no control over the 'on' switch. But there are things that are possible, such as, oh, let's say a 600' radius circle, in which when all lifeform occupants simultaneously switch off the electronic devices that they are using. . ."  
  
Everyone's jaw dropped open at this.  
  
"So what in the world in this 'wormhole' device doing sucking us across universes?"  
  
"Someone planted it." Ben said, "Someone with a whole lot more technology that we might ever dream of in a hundred thousand years. Someone that's got a whole lot of resources on hand that's putting together these universes for his own purposes."  
  
"Which are. . .?" Robert asked.  
  
Ben lookead at all of them, "Honestly, I thought you would have figured it out by now. It's just a game."  
  
---  
  
You had better review this! But don't stop with this chapter. . . The story will keep going on. . . and on. . .  
  
Ciao! 


	29. A Few Private Moments

Hey hey! I'm back, after a long bout of Computer virus. Good thing I had everything on a backup CD. Well. . . almost everything. . .  
  
Chapter 29: A Few Private Moments  
  
Naturally, a revalation of this caliber might shock and surprise the entire room just sitting there, but most of them weren't in the mood to be just that. Professor Ben continued his lecture to the underinformed, namely Bowser and Charlie, as well as the curious, namely Robert and Tad. Especially Tad, because the geek took notes on almost anything, exestential or not. Robert mused, The boy is so literal-minded, I wonder if he can even understand the concept.  
  
Not that Robert wasn't having trouble understanding one word Ben was saying. In fact. . .  
  
I don't. . . remember Ben being like this. He's changed. He used to be so secluded. . . And I don't think he ever spoke in a language I didn't undersand. Hold everything! I think? I don't think, I know! Ben never was like this!  
  
Something's happened to him. . . I wonder what it is. . .  
  
Something's happened to me. How'd I get all tough-and-tumble all of the sudden? And that way I lashed out at Dad. . .  
  
"Danielle. . ." Sean turned to his girlfriend, "I have some business to take care of, no?"  
  
"Like what?" Danielle asked him.  
  
"I was thinking along the lines of. . . I'm a guy. . . who has needs. . ."  
  
"Alright. . ." Danielle sighed, "I saw a shooting range down the hall."  
  
"Yippee! Thanks!" Sean kissed her on the cheek, and ran off.  
  
"Boys. . ." Danielle mumbled to herself.  
  
Trent turned around to speak to Jenna, "I want to talk to you afterwards. . ."  
  
"Umm. . . I kinda want to talk with Skye." Jenna replied.  
  
Trent looked up at Skye, who noticed him and stupidly grinned back.  
  
"Jenna, I'd really. . ."  
  
"Please daddy?" Jenna asked in her oh-so-innocent voice.  
  
Trent looked up at Skye, who was now attemting to wave back at him, and who had the same grin on his face.  
  
". . . Alright. Don't try anything now. . ."  
  
"Thanks, Dad!" She kissed him on the cheek much the same that Sean had to Danielle a moment earlier, and ran to Skye, practically jumping into his awaiting arms. Trent still had to smile at this. "I. . . guess I'll be getting my survival information from someone else, then. But. . ." He turned back to the Multiverse Theory 101 class going on, ". . . Robert's busy, Ben's busy, Sean's busy. . ."  
  
"Hi, Mr. Pikanne!" Danielle almost spooked him from behind in a pleasing tone of voice, "Need anything?"  
  
"Actually. . ." Trent turned around to face the raccoon girl, "I really need someone to help me adjust to this place. . ."  
  
Danielle just noticed that Trent wasn't actually wearing a shirt and, since he looked a lot younger than he used to, she gaped a bit, "Ahh. . ."  
  
"Something wrong?" Trent asked her, concerned.  
  
"No. . . nothing." she replied quickly, "Erm. . . where to begin? I'll see if we can get into the confiscated items room so I can look up Sandslash on the PokÃ©mon games. . ." Danielle walked through the door, at which Trent cautiously followed.  
  
"What we goin' ta do, now?" Rock was upset at this turn of events, namely not blowing anything up as of yesterday. Yeah, he might have not liked Sean's showing off earlier this week, but that was. . . "Where's Sean?"  
  
"He ran off to a shooting gallery, as I overheard."  
  
"Hot diggidy-dog! I'm there!" Rock rushed out the door to find where Sean went. He almost collided with him.  
  
"Range's only for bows!" Sean complained.  
  
"Not a problem. . ." Rock held up two guns that came from seemingly no place, "Bow guns. In case, ya know, laser light proves inadequate."  
  
"I thought that was what missles were for."  
  
"Boy, you wanna argue wit' me or do some serious shootin'?"  
  
"Serious shootin! Alright!" Both of them hollered in approval as the walked back down the hall.  
  
"Lisa, I don't mean to be a bother, but is there any way possible to communicate back to the Space Station? I think they might get worried."  
  
"Quickeye, this little kid here turned the universe inside out and your worried about their feelings? Were you paying attention or not?"  
  
"Well. . . I was just. . . wondering. . ."  
  
"You didn't pay attention."  
  
". . . no."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Cause I was worried about the ship!"  
  
"Scuse me. . ." Charlie had overheard their conversation, and had lost interest in Ben, "Phil's not here anymore, but his Porygon still is. I think porygon might be able to help."  
  
"How's that?" Quickeye asked, questioningly.  
  
"Duh! Porygon is essentially a computer program. It can travel across networks and alter software as well as hardware."  
  
Quickeye and Lisa stared at each other for a moment. "Can we borrow it?" They turned and asked at the same time.  
  
"Well. . . its kinda Phil's pokÃ©mon. . . but since he's not here. . . you'll have to ask Porygon yourself."  
  
"Ask. . . porygon?" Quickeye turned to the small polygonal image hovering a few feet away, "You mean it talks?"  
  
"I talk. Find it surprising?"  
  
"Err. . ." Quickeye just stared for a moment, "Alright. . . Porygon, mind helping us out here?"  
  
"Gon gon pory gon Pory pory." Porygon replied.  
  
"What kind of answer is that!?"  
  
"Porygon said it would as long as. . . um. . . something about Phil."  
  
"It'd take years to get used to living here. . ." Quickeye muttered under his breath.  
  
"Alright." Lisa seemed confident enought, as always. She pulled out her mini laptop, "Whatever it can do, I hope it does!"  
  
Porygon hopped onto the table and dissimalated into a port on the back of the machine. "That looks too entirely weird." Quickeye said.  
  
"Miss Lisa?" Charlie asked her confidentially, "You sound a lot more in charge that any of the guys in your group. What gives?"  
  
"The truth, Chuck, is that I'm the only one with the qualified training for the advancement of diplomatic relations with foreign planets."  
  
". . . and. . . in English?"  
  
"I'm a diplomat of sorts."  
  
"Ah. And Quick?"  
  
"He's a sharpshooter, but is really a bag of hot air."  
  
"Rock?"  
  
"Brute force. Mind to match."  
  
"Tad?"  
  
"I'm pretty sure he's a software technician."  
  
"What about. . . Sean?"  
  
". . . Hmm. . . about Sean. . . . well, can you keep a secret?"  
  
"From who?"  
  
"Mainly Ben."  
  
"Alright, I'll try."  
  
Lisa leaned closed to the ten-year-old, "There's something Ben hasn't found out yet."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Sean. . . was actually here before all the six 'arrived'."  
  
"You mean all the guys from alternate uminerses?"  
  
"Universes."  
  
"Yeah, that."  
  
"How could he be here before he got 'here'?"  
  
"He wasn't, I don't think. It's strange. . . he was a completely different person. He actually did very recently join the academy, and was. . . not anywhere near as outlandish as he is now."  
  
"So what's that mean?"  
  
"He's replaced the original Sean. Are you following me?"  
  
"I. . . think. Old Sean and new Sean."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"That's confusing. Why isn't anyone of the others like that?"  
  
". . . well, no one said they weren't."  
  
Charlie glanced across the room to Danielle.  
  
----  
  
Here's the deal: Starting when I get out of school. . . FINAL FANTASY FANFIC! Go to my author page to see how you can help me! Ciao! 


	30. One Thing Lead To Another

And again! I'm going to make up for all the updates I've missed. This is going to be the last Jenna chapter for quite a while. I still have other characters to do.  
  
Chapter 30: One Thing Led To Another  
  
"It's a beautiful view up here, Skye. . ."  
  
Jenna and her new boyfriend had been granted clearance to the castle roof. The castle was on high alert that evening, (Mario had been spotted nearby) and the two agreed to help the watch on the northwest side of the castle. . . facing the ocean. Which, surprisingly enough, wasn't being heavily guarded anyway. Mario just did not travel by sea, and if he did, he'd stick out like a sore thumb. So just in case. . .  
  
"No sign of enemy plumber!" Skye playfully yelled, "All is well!" He and Jenna slumped down on the tilted roof, another feature of the northwest roof, "Now down to business!" Abruptly, Skye leaned over intending to kiss Jenna on the lips, but instead missed because Jenna turned away. He caught himself before he fell over onto her lap.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Skye, who at the moment was trying to move back into a reasonably decent position before Jenna noticed.  
  
"Just. . . I was thinking about Phil. . ."  
  
"What? Already?" Jenna couldn't escape the large amounts of harshness in Skye's voice. The same it felt to her ears, not just the intention towards Phil.  
  
"I was wondering. . . what was he thinking?"  
  
"As far as I'm concerned, he's acting exactly the way he would. I hate people like that."  
  
"Just because he doesn't hide his feelings?"  
  
"Yeah." Skye said abruptly, then realised the fault in his statement, "I mean, people who don't know how to control themselves!"  
  
"You can't really blame him. . ."  
  
"I blame him for everything. . ."  
  
Everything? "Because I was his first?"  
  
"How did you even fall in love with a creep like him?"  
  
"You didn't used to think he was a creep. . ."  
  
"I always thought. . ." Skye realized that he was being obnoxious again, and took a deep breath to calm himself, "Alright maybe I'm wrong. But I'm just curious."  
  
Jenna didn't look up, "I thought Phil and I were a match made in heaven, and I'd been fooling myself before. We liked all the same things; same books, same games, same television shows. . . and he was always brutally jealous of me. He actually beat up a boy in school for looking at me too long. . ." Jenna chuckled at the memory, "He promised me he'd always love me. . . and up until I saw you. . ."  
  
"Whoa!" Skye interrupted, "Just looked at me and you forgot him?"  
  
"It's a Romeo-Juliet disaster, I know. I could see it all in you, though I might have been deathly afraid at that time. I looked at your eyes and saw thoughtfulness. I saw past anger, I saw helplessness, I saw strength, I saw. . . forgiveness."  
  
Skye knew he couldn't hide it any longer. "Alright Jenna. . . I'll admit something to you that I don't know if you'll like or not. . ."  
  
Jenna looked up at Skye.  
  
"The truth is. . . I'm not. . . really mad at Phil. I only attacked him to protect you, not out of hate. He actually. . . was kind of cool, but I didn't talk to him in fear of slipping up. I can't stay mad at anyone. To me. . . that seemed like a weakness. . . but it instilled on me that I lost hate. I don't even know if I actually hated humans or not. . . or my parents for that matter. . . It's just always. . . wrong, no matter how its used."  
  
Much to Skye's surprise, Jenna was utterly satisfied with his response, and squeeze-hugged him from the side, "I knew it, too. You're still to good to be true."  
  
"You still love me?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"And Phil?"  
  
"If he'd come forth, He'd have to accept a loss. . . I don't know exactly what to do. . ."  
  
"Don't worry for now." Skye said. He took a very very deep breath. "Man, it feels good to get that off my chest."  
  
"So do you want to talk about anything?"  
  
"Anything left?" The two had probably reached all possible points of conversation in the multiverse. . . except. . .  
  
"How about Ben's theory? What do you think?" Skye asked.  
  
"Very very unstable. I think he's missing a lot of things. Maybe if it ever is said and done. . ."  
  
"What about. . . the premise of a false world? That nothing here is real?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"That everything here is just a program. . . including me. . ."  
  
"You're not!" Jenna said a little too loudly, "You can't be. There has to be another explaination!"  
  
"I hope so. . . It'd be wierd to prove outright that I wasn't real."  
  
"Besides being too good to be true?"  
  
"Is that my catch phrase now? 'Too good to be true?'"  
  
"It suits you."  
  
They just sat there for a while longer.  
  
"What do you think happened to your pad?" Jenna restarted the conversation.  
  
"The feds probably found nothing of interest, 'cept maybe one or two personal items, than abandoned the place save a scanning bot, to make sure I didn't return."  
  
Again, they paused.  
  
"Anyhting else to talk about?" Jenna asked.  
  
"We could always do what I intended. . ." He leaned toward Jenna for, this time, an unobstructed kiss.  
  
"Ben?" Charlie asked. It was now late night, and everyone was turning in for bed, cept for Ben, who was still working on his theory.  
  
"Chuck?" Ben chuckled a bit, "You're not feeling small right now?"  
  
"You're scaring me, Ben." Charlie said, even at Ben's half-turned face he could see rings forming around his eyes from a lack of sleep or something else, giving him a surreal evil-looking aura, though at this moment he only seemed to be going mad. "You've been working too long, Ben."  
  
"Secrets still left to uncover. I must work. . ."  
  
"You need sleep. . . not to mention a break from all this nonsense."  
  
"Nonsense? I've worked my heart and soul into this. . ."  
  
"And I can clearly see you're still missing a few obvious facts. . ."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'll tell you. . . but I promised to keep it a secret. . ."  
  
Ben sighed, "And it's probably the fact that I need most. What do you want me to do?"  
  
"First off, get some sleep."  
  
"Can't. . ."  
  
"Will."  
  
"Alright. . . I guess-"  
  
"And kiss Charmander goodnight." Charlie quickly added in, holing Charmander at arm's length.  
  
----  
  
In case you missed it, send in your characters for FINAL FANTASY: THE LAST HERO to me! See My bio for more details. Ciao! 


	31. A Night To Remember

This chapter is also a bit short, but all the wrinkles are ironed out of Ben's theory, or at least most of them. Enjoy, R/R!

Chapter 31: A Night To Remember

"One room left. . ." Ben said, "And Skye and Jenna haven't reported in yet."

"That's okay." Charlie said, "You can bunk with me."

"With you. . ?" Ben thought Charlie had been a little afraid of him, but one look in his eyes showed that he was too innocent to be afraid. Maybe spooked, but not fearful.

"Me and Charmander." Charlie added in, "This way." Charlie led them to his designated room.

"Ben, what if the Feds come after me during the night?"

"There's guards posted everywhere, Chuck. I don't think it'll be a problem."

"What if Mario comes?"

"He's not looking for you. Charlie, stop being so scared."

Pause.

"Ben. . ."

"WHAT?"

"Sorry. It's just that I'm scared."

"What this time?"

"I don't know. Check under the bed for wild pokémon, would you?"

"Why can't Charmander do that?"

"Charmander's scared, too."

"Char char."

"See what I mean?"

"Alright! Fine!" there was a lot of blanket-rustling sounds, "No wild pokémon."

"Maybe they're ghost types."

"AAARGH!"

"What?"

"I thought you recommended that I go to sleep."

"Oh, yeah."

Pause.

"Ben. . ."

"WHAT? WHAAAT?"

"Who's Starkeeper?"

Pause.

"Erm, Starkeeper is the guardian force of Popstar, a planet of Dreamland. He is the one that keeps Nightmares and Dark Matter from taking over the entire planet."

"Ok."

Pause.

"How do you know about that?"

Ben sighed, "It was in a book in my rucksack."

"Where'd you get the rucksack?"

"Oh, Leona gave. . ." Ben stopped mid sentence. "Leona. . ." he repeated, "gods, I've been a fool!"

"What?"

"I promised Leona that I'd rescue Kirby!" There was more rustling in the bed.

"Didn't you tell me after the meeting that there wasn't any point to existing? That we were all just some pawn in someone's sick game?"

"That's not the point! I made a promise and I intend to keep it!"

". . . you believe in it that much?"

"If the entire multiverse collapsed upon itself, that shouldn't stop me from fulfilling a promise."

"You're kidding."

"No."

"Why?"

"There's a reason why we exist. Someone toys with us, and he can't be stopped, then it may be a sign to quit. But when starting out to do something. . . we shouldn't quit until it's finished."

"You've always believed this?"

"Since I could understand the principles of Quantum Physics. When I was seven."

"But. . . you're a very contradicting person aren't you?"

"Contradicting. Maybe, but I believe that even in the face of infinity, we are who we are."

"Always?"

"Always."

Pause.

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"Now, I think I have a better idea that I had beforehand. This may take a few days at most, but we have time. First. . ."

_I've figured I'd been wrong about the crossing-over bit. . . technically, in the entire multiverse, there had to be at least one universe that met your specifications. But, let's say that there's a lower level of infinity, and anyone who can pass the dimensional barrier comes to a higher level of infinity. therefore, nothing in the multiverse could be copied by his actions. Thus, if he were to make a machine that could allow him to alter any universe at will, albeit change it a bit to the point of it looking a little 'unreal', theoretically he could create a game out of an entire universe. To cope with programming restrictions, he'd have to shrink this universe down to a manageable size, say a million miles wide. Here's a theory you probably didn't know: Say on a two-dimensional universe anyone could go in any direction on the flat plane ad infinitum. If you are to fold this plane into a sphere, the same goal is accomplished: You continue moving forever, but eventually reach where you start. So if the same may apply to the three dimensional world, space could warp around itself to eventually end up to a starting point. Shrink this, and you have a playing field._

_Now another theory I have is that this, 'game master', as we'll call him, is trying desperately to put this new technology to use, but isn't a very creative person. Thus for the highly unlikely coincidences that we encounter, and the time-warps that seem to make things go faster, and the missing people to make an adventure. What I propose is. . . we finish the adventure before the game master can complete it! It's obviously very unfinished. . . he might realize eventually that we are still conscious souls not manipulated at his command, if we are to be here in the first place. . ._

"Ben?"

"What?"

"Do you want me to tell you still?"

"It's not that important, is it?"

". . . I guess not. . ."

"Okay."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Pause.

"Ben?"

"What?"

"Does this mean we can go on an adventure?"

"Absolutely. How else are we going to save Kirby?"

----

How about that? Now for an advertisement: Final Fantasy: The Last Hero! Reserve your character today! (I need at least ONE additional main character to begin!) See my author bio for more details.

Next time, on Video Game: Quickeye and Lisa Are having communication problems with Porygon, who is manually fixing the ship. But where is Ken going? Find out next time! Until then, Ciao!


	32. Take A Lookit This

Hey hey! It's the Yoshiman in da house! We are almost to the streak of good parts that I've been waiting for! Expect rapid updated sometime in the near future.

Chapter 32: Take a Lookit This

Quickeye toyed around on the mini laptop, as he had been doing for the last hour or so, until finally, something happened.

"Gon -ksssszt- Pory pory gon!" came over the speakers.

"Porygon!" Quickeye immidiatelly closed his Solitaire window and jumped to the security connection. "Are you connected? Can I see what you're doing?"

"Gon -kshhhhht- pory!"

"What I wouldn't give for dino-kid to be here about now. . ."

"-khrrt- Gon gon." The tracker started moving by itself!

"Whatthe. . ." Quickeye stammered. A text box opened up.

_i am here do you know what needs to be fixed first_

"I'll be. . ." The sharpshooter typed into the box, _Only a little bit. The communications satellite dish is probably the only thing we might get to work, and it's the only thing we really need to work._

where is it

Well, you can't expect me to have the ship memorized! Give me a map or something. . .

if I could find a map i would not have asked you in the first place

"Computer generated monster my butt. . . seems sentient enough to me. . ." _It's supposed to be on the roof. I don't know where the hardware is for it, though._

some help you are

"Sarcasm?" Quickeye was really wondering about this. . . either the programmer was especially thorough, or something weird was going on. . .

"Need help?" Lisa had walked back into the room, and her sudden appearance made Quickeye jump.

"Porygon just got onboard. . ." Quickeye explained.

"Oh good. Did you tell it that the satellite hardware was in the breaker cabinet above the communications room?"

Quickeye just stared into space for a few seconds from this revelation. ". . . no." he said as he typed in that information in the text line.

"What's happened to the integrity of the hunters, Tony?" Not only was the question really spontaneous, Quickeye jumped at his real name, meaning that Lisa was serious. And he wasn't the least bit armed for the question.

"Erm. . ." He brushed through his flat mat-like black hair with his fingers, "I can't really say. Admiral Hagges was really the last 'Great Admiral', as they so called them, only because of his lineage. I think corruption always comes when power can be bought with money."

"Then how should you get power, if not by working?"

"Oh, maybe power should be bought with money, and money could only be worked for and not inherited. I think that should be the goal of every good natured person in life, to spend all their money before they die."

"And that would leave all the ill-willed people with collective inherited money to rule the universe."

"Not necessarily. My theory is that good will eventually triumph over evil, though others may think that they are nothing but ideas. I think they balance the universe."

"You don't say. . ."

"I ownz joo! I OWNZ JOO!" Sean yelled his battlecry to the moving targets of the shooting gallery.

"Hey hey, brotha, no reason to get excited over targets." Rock forcefully patted Sean across the shoulders.

"But I think I might get a high score if I try enough!"

"Not again. . . " Rock whispered to himself.

"Watchthis! Watchthis!" Sean dropped to a squat position and rolled along his shoulders very quickly while firing at the targets. All the shots hit the bull's-eye of every target in front.

Rock gave a low whistle. "Man, where you learn to shoot like that?"

"Shoot like what?"

"Hey Sean. . ." Danielle was at the doorway.

"Baby!" Sean almost literally jumped into her arms, then gave her a long, slow kiss. "I'm done now."

"Good. I was going to go down to the cantein for some food. You're coming, right?"

"Course." Danielle led Sean out of the room.

"I'm so aloooone. . ." Rock sang while just shooting at the targets.

"Hey!" The high-nasal voice interrupted his continuity of shooting round things with sharp sticks.

"Tad! What do you want?"

"I was just going to try some shooting. . ."

"Ha. I'd like to see you. Everyone on the space station knows you can't his the broad side of a Star Phase Union."

"I don't think I ever tried using this type of gun before. . ."

"Pick a target and shoot."

"Oh. How about that one?" Tad pointed to the very small one in the back that was moving fast.

"I'd like to see you try."

Tad lined up his shot, aimed, and fired. It hit the bull's-eye.

Rock blinked. He rubbed his eyes and looked closer. "Do that again. . ."

Tad did it again.

Rock's jaw dropped. "Lackey!" He called to the koopa controlling the targets, "Set the little one in the back to as fast as it can go." The koopa flicked a switch, and the little target sped out of control. "Now let's see you do it." Rock said to Tad.

Tad did it again.

Rock's jaw dropped and his left eye twitched. "Lackey. . . he said again, "Turn them all up to max, and set out the junior targets and at max too." The entire battlefield was abuzz with large targets, so much so that one could hardly see the back of the room. "Tad. . ."

Tad did it again.

Rock had to tell the lackey to stop and close off all the targets. The field cleared, and Rock walked up to the small target way in the back. Four bolts, all dead center. "Tad, since when have you been able to do this?"

"I don't know. I just did it right now. It's all like a simple physics problem. . ."

"You mean to tell me you actually know how to apply that stuff?"

"Well. . . yeah. I have."

"Why, pray tell, can't you do that with regular weapons."

"Too fast for the human eye. You see, the human eye's refresh rate is every thirtieth of a second. . ."

"I don't care about that!"

"But a laser rifle is almost an instant. . ."

"That's what crosshairs are for! Laser sighting!" Rock sighed. "You can only do this if there's math involved, can't you?"

"Well, yeah."

"Then start THINKING of EVERYTHING as a math problem!" Rock couldn't believe he had to think that up for him.

Tad's eyes lit up. "That's it. . . THAT'S IT! Where's my calculus book?" He rushed out the door.

"I'm so aloooone. . . " Rock sang again, as he missed the target in the back.

"Rock, is it?"

"Who?" Rock turned around, "Hey, you the small turtle dude. Ken?"

"Yeah. Aim a little to the up and left. It might look like you're overshooting, but from your stance, it'll work."

"How you know so much about archery?"

"I was the second best in my brigade before it got wiped out."

"Ah yeah. Where you off to?"

"To find Mario."

"Now?"

"I must. I decided it was a matter of honor that I must duel him."

"Funny. . . sounds almost like Phil. . ."

"Phil acts out of rage and revenge."

"So do you. You just deny that to yourself."

Ken raised his nose in the air, "That's what you think."

"Then what makes _you _think that Phil is doing it for a different reason?"

Ken left the room. "Can't believe everyone's what they are on the outside. He of all people. . . and in matters of honor." Rock aimed his shot and fired. The small target in the back now had five bolts in it.

----

Reminder: Final Fantasy The Last Hero. Characters. Now. I currently have three and a half, from only two different people. (The half isn't finished yet) So send me something. Send me your ultra-cool character or nerdy wimpbag or whatever. So. . . Next time, in Video Game! Phil has reached a very dark part of the forest, but is it what he's been looking for? Find out next time! Until then, Ciao!


	33. Closing All Plot Holes

Hey hey, finally. *kicks ff.net* And Um. . . I lied last time, about what's in this chapter. That's _next _chapter. I decided it would be a lot simpler to close a few points that advance the plot right now.

Actually, I forgot. :p Silly me.

Chapter 33: Closing All Holes

Phil came across a small town on his trek across the thick forest. He hoped that they took pokédollars, which was the only currency he had at the time. He was fortunate in that they did.

The traveller sat down in a local restraunt, his head aswim with the events of the last few days. He fought Skye. He broke up with Jenna. He left his pokémon behind. Nothing seemed to be going his way. But . . . he could always hang on his revenge cycle.

But why did he do it? He had everything. . . or used to. No he was nothing more that a soldier of fortune, looking to enact his justice upon the villain who set everything wrong.

If he had only kept his eye on Jenna longer. . .

No. That's of the past. Jenna willingly left him, and that's how it is. And Skye. . . he would come back for him. . . maybe he would kill him this time. Yeah, that's what he should do. . . and the world would fall right back into place. . . And after that. . . they could go home and everything would return to normal. . . but Jenna's parents wouldn't be breaking up. . . and his father wouldn't be the raving moron who only cared about sports, and his mom would actually stop worrying about his grades and just love him and for the sake of all that is good and pure just hug him once in a while. . .

Phil broke down and cried over his bottle of root beer. If only a fantasy like that would come true. . . and not one of his wilder ones which just did.

(He made sure beforehand to sit in a dark corner of the place so he could be left alone with his thought, however they might turn up.)

Phil drew his sword and examined it. To think that he started out with the thought that everything would turn out alright. . . he'd fooled himself before long enough to see that happen. . . but he hadn't been strong enough. . . Now he was. That strange mist had given him power enough to stop probably even Mario. . .

And he'd have enough left over to take out Skye. . .

And then there was always the possibility that Sean was still the rock headed fool he had always been. . . if he was actually here, he could do the world another favor. . .

And Ben. . . that moron. He thought he was so smart, what with his genius IQ and all. . .

Phil caught himself. What was he doing? All those were his friends. He'd known them since his gradeschool years. Why was he plotting their demise?

Had he missed something?

He didn't really care right now. He had a headache the size of Tokyo. It was nearing nightfall, and he decided to turn in to the nearest hotel. He had the money. . . even if he didn't, he always had a big sword. . .

To say the least, Phil's appearance made an impact on the clerk at the registration desk. If you'll recall, Phil had left his shades behind twenty miles ago. The piercing yellow eyes and the sharp blade didn't do much of anything to get Phil a room any quicker at the moment, just made things go slower from the fearful and slow movements of the reception clerk.

Phil gave a light kick to the desk, startling the man, and made things move a lot faster.

Meanwhile, inside Bower's Throne Room. . .

"Your lordship. . ."

"Evening, Kanderbery. You may rise."

"It's about the newcomers."

"What about them?"

"There's a group of people outside looking for some of them."

"Who?"

"Huh?"

"Who is it?"

"The people outside or the ones they're looking for?"

"The people outside!"

"Sorry, your highness. The people outside appear to be humans of some authority."

"Not mine. Who were they looking for?"

"The pokémon hybrids."

"Ha! Send them away."

"Who?"

"The humans, you dolt!"

"Sorry your kingship. Right away your kingship."

The strange turtle like creature stepped out from the massive wooden doors. "I'm sorry, but King Bowser does not grant you permission to enter. You may leave now."

"Hold on one second!" Rico shouted, "We've been tracking these two or three fugitives for the last week! I don't care about your stupid king!"

"King of what?" Todd asked, which almost inclined Rico to smack him upside the head.

"King Bowser Koopa of Darkland, of the Mushroom Kingdom, of course."

"Mushroom Kingdom. . . Mushroom Kingdom. . . where have I head that before?" Todd asked to the air.

"I don't care!" Rico shouted, "I'm going to see that the law is carried out! We'll take the place by force if necessary!"

"Well then," The turtle-like thing at the door said, "I'd like you to meet Bow Wow."

"Bow Wow?"

"The Chain Chomp."

"Chain Chomp?"

Todd and Rico practically flew back into their jeep, which was closely tailed by a speeding man-eating cannonball on a rope.

Inside Bowser's keep about the same time. . .

Robert filed into his private room slowly. There was no rush, even if it was the most exciting night there had been in a while. Robert lit the lamp that was in the corner of the room.

"Robert. . ."

Robert jumped at the mention of his name. He turned to see his dad sitting on top of his bed. "Dad. . ."

"Robert, there's something I want to ask you. . ."

"What is it, dad?"

"Do you trust Jenna?"

This came as a complete surprise to Robert, who had prepared himself for anything except a subtle question like that. And it struck him odd that he really didn't know. But he didn't want his dad to know that. "Why do you want to know?"

"Well. . . It's the boy she's been around. . ."

"Skye. Yeah. To tell you the truth, I have no idea what to expect. Jenna's been spontaneous about certain choices lately. . . well not lately, but since I've been noticing."

"Since when?"

Robert gulped, "Um. . . six years ago. Probably even earlier."

Trent sighed. "I figured as much."

"What's wrong?"

"Robert, have I been a good father?"

This question did not come as a surprise, as Robert had been half-expecting him to say it the first time. But he was wishing that it wouldn't come up.

"Um. . ."

"I thought so."

Robert heaved a sigh. "It's not that, its just that. . . I don't think a normal family would have a person like Jenna. But then again I don't know if we're a typical family or not. . ."

Trent's shoulder's sank, and he glanced sideways at the ground. "Parenting should have come with instructions. . ."

"Nobody's ever mastered it, dad. I at least know _that_."

Trent inspected his oversized claws a moment. "Does it really matter now? Is it too late to change everything? We're stuck here forever and there's not one thing we can do about it?"

"Well. . ." Robert knew that Ben would probably think up of something sooner or later, but it was the other parts of the question that got to him, "I'm the last person you should probably be talking to about this, dad. . ."

"You're the only person I can talk to right now."

That made sense. "So what are you going to do now?"

Trent looked up at Robert. "Apologize. Try to make it up to you."

"Don't you understand, dad? You always say you're the one who's at fault. To apologize would be toughening up on us."

"And it's too late for that." Trent started to break up in tears, "I just hope I'm wrong. . ."

----

So NEXT TIME is the dark forest thing with a plot twist you wouldn't believe even if you were reading my mind right now. Well, you might believe it if you could do that. . .

And now, send in a character for Final Fantasy: the last hero. I'm not joking. This story is not going to start until I get all the spaces filled.


	34. Ten Year Legend

Oops. . . realized I didn't have these notes when I posted this up. . . so I'm reposting, and I'm going to say this again: READ AND REVIEW! Why haven't I gotten very many reviews recently? Stoney. . . You've been waiting for this chapter for a while now. . .

  


Chapter 34: Ten Year Legend

  


The vines were very thick around here, so Phil had to chop a path through the ever-thickening jungle. Why he was going in this direction, he didn't know. But he had a feeling it would lead him somewhere.

The jungle cleared into an all-too familiar surrounding. Phil could recognize the terrain all around from when he played Super Mario RPG.

He didn't play it too far, just far enough as to appease Robert, Jenna's brother. It was one summer month a year or two ago, while he was waiting for Jenna to get ready on a date. He was sitting in the living room, when Robert walked in. The name-calling commenced, the word _freak_ in heavy use.

It was all in good fun, and Robert eventually dared the Zelda-fanboy Philip to play SMRPG all the way through. Jenna was ready long before he finished defeating Croco the first time, but he did as well as anyone capable could.

Phil pondered for a moment. He didn't get all flustered and mad when he thought about Jenna then. True, she was a known boyfriend dumper, but he held on to those feelings a while longer, then continued walking.

The terrain he recognized was from Mushroom Way, one of the first areas in the game. That meant that all he had to do was follow the trail to the Pipe House.

Phil strolled along the dusty trail thinking of what to do when he reached the place. _Bust the door down and yell for him. . . nah, that'd look stupid if he wasn't in. . . I can't knock and say 'Hello, I'm that kid you tried to murder; I've come to kill you!', that's just plain idiotic. . . There's the stealth approach. . ._

A few bushes away, the Pipe House stood in all it's former glory. The place was run-down, hadn't been repaired in years. About ten years or so, he'd say. . . Ben's words still hung onto him.

The front door was half-broken, and hanging from only the bottom hinge, which creaked loudly when the thing was pushed. Creaked _loudly. _It must have been some act of God that it didn't fall apart right there.

The rooms inside were clearly and visibly dusty, even though most of the place was in the shadows. The glassless and shutter less windows shone ample sunlight through to show that the wind unsettled the dust from time to time, and there was a lot of it in the air.

Phil put the scarf that was hanging around his shoulders up to his nose so as not to choke when he entered.

There was old and rotting furniture all over the floor, a table turned against the wall in one corner. This room wasn't in the game. . . Phil wondered as to where it was from. . .

Another door at the far side proceeded to the next room, probably the bedroom.

Phil raised his sword to his waist level, and took his shield off his back, and proceeded slowly to the door ahead.

Tis room was darker, the window had a shutter on it, and it was closed. Phil could hear some faint breathing. . . From the bed that was right next to him.

For a brief moment, Phil considered killing the individual right there, whoever it might have been. Actually, the idea that it might not have been Mario didn't cross his mind until he had his sword raised in a prime position in the air.

Instead, Phil walked to the window not to far ahead and opened the shutters. He turned to get a look at who was in the bed right there.

Phil blinked, as it took him a while to realize who he was actually looking at. The first features he noticed was the long ragged beard, and the dread locked hair. The clothes were not only torn, but looked much older than the house currently did. But there was something about the man's face and mustache. . .

Then Phil looked at the hat he had on his head.

The _green_ hat.

It was very clean, as if it had special care taken of it. And on the front there was a stitched letter 'L' on a white circle.

This person was none other than _Luigi Mario_.

Maybe he should kill him right now, anyway. . .

But more words rang through his head. . .

'_He didn't follow in his brother's footsteps, thank goodness,' Ken said. 'He went into hiding soon afterward. Luigi didn't think that Bowser was evil enough to actually kill someone he loved.'_

Well, now Phil knew he didn't _have_ to kill him. . . But then again, he didn't want to kill him. Maybe he knew where Mario was or hid or something.

Phil took another look at the green hat, and then the look on Luigi's face. He sighed, and sat down in a chair that was right behind him.

The chair shattered into a couple dozen pieces, as well as the silence in the air, and also convinced a lot more dust particles to rise and choke things. Thus could be said the same thing of the green-clad former plumber.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU WANT!?"

Phil was so startled by the sudden hands clasping around his throat, he dropped his sword and shield onto the ground, and tried to get the death grip off of him.

It actually wasn't to hard, considering the circumstances. Maybe it was still some of that strength left over from the purple mist. Whatever happened, Luigi lost his sense of hostility right then and back off.

"Who are you?" He reiterated.

"My name is of no consequence," Phil said, trying to be as dramatic as possible so as to lessen the awkwardness of the situation, "I've just come looking for Mario."

"Why? Have a grudge against him? Get in line."

"He gave me this. . ." Phil lifted his shirt to show Luigi the scar on the front side of his body.

"He nicked you. Big deal."

Phil turned around to show the other scar at the same spot that was on the front.

"Ah. That explains it."

Phil lowered his shirt. "Do you know where I can find him?"

"About as much as anyone else. He's become like a ninja of sorts since the incident. . ."

"_A shadow walking in the night, knowing neither fear nor fright. . .Hunting for the one he seeks. . ."_

"What?"

"Oh, sorry. . ." Phil looked a little embarrassed, "Just something I remember a friend of mine. . ." _Why am I thinking about Danielle's poetry right now? _"Hey. . . I want to know what happened that day, when Peach went missing. I don't think I've heard the whole story. . ."

"Everyone's heard the whole story."

Phil wasn't quite ready to tell him where he was from, or that his world was now a mushed-up conglomerate of others. "I'm not from around here. . ."

"I can tell." Luigi sighed, "But there's so few humans in this world. . ."

"Tell me about it. . ." Phil coughed under his breath, "So what do you know?"

"Everything good enough of an answer?"

"Details, please."

"Where would you like me to start?"

"Umm. . . how about from when Mario goes crazy?"

Luigi chuckled a little morbidly, "When he realized that the Princess was gone. . . just _gone_, not captured, his jaw dropped out of his mouth and stood there for what must have been the better part of a week. But when he finally started moving again all he did was twitch and drool."

"What about you?"

"I kept hope that the princess would show up again. You know, everyone thinks Bowser killed her. . ."

"Heard it before. Go on about Mario."

"He finally got around to moving, but then he locked himself in the workshop out back and didn't come out for a month at least. He made a lot of noise, though, and when he did come out. . . he had this body armor and a six foot katana. . ."

"And he started killing things."

"Pretty much. But. . . he left his hat behind."

Luigi pointed to a drawer in the corner , on in a nightstand that also was in pretty good condition considering the condition of the entire house. Phil opened the drawer, and inside there was a a red hat, with and 'M' on it.

"You realize I still have to kill him."

"Everyone has to. By the way. . . Now that I've done you a favor, you do me one."

"Name it."

"Why hasn't the koopa guard flushed me out of here and thrown me in a dungeon somewhere?"

"That's quite easy, I understand why you'd have that question. . ." Luigi knew just as much about the Koopa Clan as they currently did about him, "They've been busy trying to hold together, what with all the attacks Mario makes on them. They don't concentrate on anything else. . ."

"And how do you know this?"

"One. . . of my friends are in the guard."

"The one that wrote that poetry?"

"No, not the same one. . . Though I wouldn't be surprised if Ben were right and she were here too. . ."

"Ben?"

"Not Ben, but. . ." Phil sighed. "All my friends are currently residing in Bowser's Keep, or so I still think. . ."

"They're with Bowser?"

"Yeah."

"Since when has Bowser accepted Humans into his army?"

"They're. . . not exactly human. . ."

"Then what?"

"It depends on which one. I'm not exactly what you consider human, either." Phil lifted the bandanna on his head to show his pointed ears.

Luigi looked at them for a while. "This is odd. . ."

"Then I'm sure Ben has it all figured out and he can tell you all about it."

"In Bowser's Keep? I can't go in there!"

"I give you express permission. You got any paper for a note?"

Luigi opened the drawer on the bottom of the stand, taking out a small book. "I was going to use this as a diary sometime, but I never got around to it."

Phil took the book, and opened up to a random blank page, and tore it out. Taking the pen that was in the spine, he scrawled a note in his good handwriting, hoping that Jenna would accept this if nothing else.

_Why am I thinking about Jenna again?_

  


  


so. . . Same old Final Fantasy: The Last Hero stuff. . . blahblah. . . I'm starting to lose interest. Come on! It's not that hard!

Next time on Video Game: I'm losing ground before the next big plot point, so be ready for more scene switching. Until then, Ciao!


	35. Family Matters

Well, well, well! All it takes is one decent review to get me rolling again! I hope you enjoy this chapter, cause it's all you're getting!

  


Chapter 35: Family Matters

  


Bowser snorted, glancing out the window at the sharp, piercing dusk, waiting for something, anything, to happen. The guards all moved about somewhat lazily through their shifts, even though the castle was to be more tightly guarded than before the incident not but. . . what was it now? Maybe a week ago. Bowser didn't care much for the time, as it wasn't all tactically necessary to know it. The strange group of mismatched travelers that should not exist, who went out for a few days only to bring back much more mismatched travelers that should exist even less than them, were not demanding of any luxury that Bowser would allow for himself. As a matter of fact, Bowser was not demanding of any luxury that Bowser would allow for himself.

That was the reason why the castle was locked down so tightly. The worlds were almost torn apart by the incident, as it was recently discovered by his scouts, and the southern and eastern border of Darkland, or more accurately, the southern and eastern provinces of Darkland, were entirely missing. The east was discovered to be more north, and there was a jungle that boomed into the place of where it was. The Mushroom Kingdom itself was still indeed on the other side, but the same could not be said of the rest of the Worlds of the Mushroom Kingdom.

As for the rest of the borders, the south was yet to be found, and was replaced by the area known as Kanto, which was ironic in that it meant 'East'. The west was there, but not much beyond it, as the forest that should have eventually given way to Land's End and Bean Valley, did not, in fact, end at all. A rocky coastline sprung up from nowhere, which led to no place in particular, but was indeed very disturbing as it was almost constantly overshadowed by a thick, dark, purple could. A little farther south was indeed still Sky World, or at least the sky of it.

It was mentioned by a scout that there was an odd phenomena out there; a circle of houses that seemed to indicate no logical bearing on why they were there in the first place. Everybody ignored the scout.

The north, on the other hand, was the real problem. The Koopa Army had their hands almost completely full when it was discovered that it took quite a bit of firepower to kill on of those. . . as Robert called them, Metriods. Some of the men did know what they were, for they had played the popular NES game before their console was confiscated by an act of King Bowser. Just the other day, Bowser repealed the act, by request and dire pleading of the dinosaur-like brat Charlie, who really didn't seem to mind doing anything for anyone.

Bowser looked out the north glassless window again, wondering. There was a small section of the north province missing, but it was very small and hardly worth mentioning. Except. . . Baby Bowser had been there for three days when everything begun. . .

"LORD BOWSER!" painfully shouted one of the foot soldiers who marched into the room.

"At ease! No need to shout. . ."

"Luigi has been spotted approaching from the east."

"Luigi. . ." Bowser's face fell into a very obvious look of shock, but wasn't apparent since he was facing the far window. "Do you know his intentions?"

"Only that the Elite Guard was sketching excruciating preparations out until they remembered that they were sided by the mysterious group who. . ."

"Get to the point."

"No, sir."

"Alright. Get the meeting preparations ready. All the bell and whistles."

"Sire?"

"Just do it!"

"Yes, sire." without another word, the trooper moved off out the gigantic double doors.

  


"Are you sure that this is Bowser's Keep?"

"Of course I'm sure, you nitwit plumber! Lord Bowser himself even now approaches!" The guards at the walls were especially annoyed with Luigi because not only was his memory as rusty as his hearing, but they couldn't kill him because Bowser was too intrigued.

"Just checking! You know where I can find a. . . uh. . ." Luigi looked at his slip of paper again. "J-" He was cut off by the blaring trumpets and was not heard.

"His Highness, King Bowser Koopa, approaches!" A symphony was struck up, playing Bowser's own theme music as he walked up to the banister of the balcony, as multi-colored streamers fluttered down from the heights and light flashed, some sort of smoke poured out of the balcony, and all the guards stood at attention. It was quite a sight to behold.

"Ah, Bowser! I was sent-"

"Silence, plumber." Bowser said flatly. "There's a few things I want to say, first. . ."

  


"Are they letting us out of the castle yet?" Charlie asked Ben, who was still waiting to go out and help rescue Kirby.

"No. . . security has only gotten tighter since we've been here as well." The pair were in a random huge corridor of the castle, somewhere in the east wing near the kitchens. How they got there was a mystery, as there was enough molten lava in various places all over the castle to cook them all alive in a heartbeat seven thousand times over.

"Bummer." Charlie was wearing the ash gray fleece jacket he had worn oh so long ago. Everyone seemed to be wearing the things they had been, as it was no problem because nobody seemed to develop body odor.

There seemed to be almost no point to the hallway, as it lead directly to a pit of lava on the other side, and back a ways were the kitchens. There was one flanking door, to some shower rooms. Jenna was in there, and no telling why she chose this wing of all of them to get her bathing done. Though there was obviously no such thing as body odor anymore, she insisted on showering at _least_ three times a day. She was a real stickler for looking her best. For Skye, most likely, as Ben thought.

A shower cut off, and maybe a minute later, Jenna stepped out of the shower room. She still wore her sweat gear from when she got here, obviously, and her pokéball necklace. _She most likely wore that thing in the shower with her,_ Ben reflected.

"There you are." Ben said to his friend. He only really knew her before all of this because she was Robert's brother, and even then he never liked her all that much, but he was courteous to her, as he tried to be with everyone, "Luigi appeared at the front gates about forty minutes ago."

"Really?" Jenna asked, "He's like, really here?"

"Yeah, and Bowser is giving him the beat down. . ."

"What on earth for?" Though she was an out and out Pokémon fanatic, she was still partial to the Mario game series because her brother played them all the time, "I'm pretty sure you heard what we said Ken said in the clearing a few days back. . . about Luigi living in solitude for the last who knows how long. . ."

"Apparently Bowser didn't." Charlie butted in, "I heard him up there a while ago, and I really don't know what he was talking about. It was all boring. Luigi kept trying to say something. . ."

"I'll need to go see. . ." Jenna said, "Just to satisfy my curiosity. . ." She acted distant, as though she knew something, or was eager to see one of her favorite heroes in person or otherwise.

Charlie and Ben watched her walk off. "Ben," Charlie asked him, "I have a question."

"Shoot."

"Why isn't Jenna wet?"

Suddenly, Skye walked out of the shower room. "Oh. . . how long have you two been standing there?" He asked a bit too defensively.

Charlie and Ben just stared at him.

"What?"

Stare.

"Did Jenna come by here? You saw her. . ."

_Stare_.

"No. No no no no no. . . You don't. . . I mean. . . You don't think. . . do you?"

**_Stare._**

****"Nothing happened. N-nothing. Stop staring at me."

**_Stare._**

"Stop it! I mean it! Nothing happened! What do you want from me?"

**_STARE._**

"You're scaring me! Go away!" Skye reeled back, then took off down the hall in a random direction.

  


Jenna slowly approached the balcony of the third floor, where Bowser was making his speech, as it was told to her by several of the guardsmen who just passed by.

"This block is closed off." One said at an area quite close to the boundary.

"Can I watch from anywhere else?"

"Anywhere but this block, I suppose."

"Yeah," The other guard said, "And try not to interrupt. Bowser gets carried away with these kinds of things. He's been going at it for more than an hour now."

Jenna, meanwhile, drifted away a bit, then climbed the stairs that were on her immediate left, all the way up the gate tower. The ascent was uneventful, but when she reached the top, no one was there, so she stucke her head out the window to see what was, in fact, going on.

". . . you realize, plumber, that you are still trespassing on my territory, don't you?" Bowser said, as though he was still ready to argue the slightest point and be done, and order his guard to kill Luigi at his command, but he didn't.

"I just had a message from this bow with a sword. . ."

"Are you listening to me?!"

_Boy with a sword. . . PHIL!_ Jenna yelled in her head. She earnestly wanted to talk with Luigi now, about everything, how he met Phil, what he was doing, if he missed her at all. . . But she didn't want to anger Bowser.

"Forget Bowser. . ." she whispered to herself, "I need to talk with Luigi even if it kills me. . ." Jenna quickly scanned the room for something to amplify her voice. A very convenient megaphone hung on a rack right by the door. . .

  


"I grow tired of you, Luigi. Do you have anything worthwhile to say?" Bowser boomed as he was possibly and finally drawing his speech to a close.

"Well, I was trying to tell you that I'm. . ."

"Silence!" Bowser boomed, but was overshadowed by an even louder echo.

"LUIGI!" Jenna yelled from the top of the castle with all her might into the megaphone. "I'm Phil's girlfriend! What did he want? Is he alright? Did he hurt you?"

"Shut up!" Bowser tried to yell at her, "This is _my_ speech!"

"Screw it, Bowser!" Jenna yelled defiantly down to him, and then suddenly jumped the six stories down to his balcony without so much as flinching at the bottom, "Let him in!"

"May I remind you, rat girl, this is _my_ castle, and what _I_ say, goes!"

"You need us, remember?" Jenna backed up a few steps toward the edge, "You want everything to go back to normal, don't you?" She leaped onto the rail with the greatest sheer balance ever witnesses by most of the guardsmen, even outdoing Mario. Jenna stood up straight and spread her arms out. "I'd rather die than never hear from Phil again."

"You wouldn't jump. I've been watching you. You're too wrapped up in that 'Skye' kid to ever think about leaving him. You're bluffing."

Jenna stood there with a look of grim determination on her face.

"Leave my sister's personal life out of this." Robert suddenly appeared behind Bowser. "I very much believe her. If she falls, you die."

"Ha! You, kill me? You may be strong for a koopa, but you still couldn't stand against me in one on one, Robert. Now shall I demote you first for defying me openly or for invading in on my speech?"

"Touch my children and face me." Trent came up from out of the shadows, "Jenna, come down. Robert, step back. I can do this."

"Get'em, Dad. . ." Robert said, backing up slowly.

"Be careful!" Jenna said, climbing off the rail and edging around the balcony.

"What's this?" Bowser remarked, "So you're fighting me. You honestly think you can stand up to the great King Koopa?"

"Unlike you. . ." Trent quickly knocked him flat in a half second by delivering a powerful flying kick to his chest, also chunking a huge hole in the floor of the balcony, with shards of shrapnel flying everywhere, "I have someone to fight for." He rose his claws to Bowser's throat. "Let Luigi in the gates. Open them!"

"I can call my guards to shoot you now." Bowser tried to move his arms, but he was completely pinned by Trent.

"You think you can scare me?" Trent screamed at his opponent, "Those are _my_ kids and I'M NOT LOSING THEM AGAIN!"

Bowser was terrified. This man looked as though he would fight off his entire army single-handedly, and could.

"Alright. . ." Bowser choked as Trent's claws got closer to his throat. "Open the gates!"

The guards, who were almost mystified by how the strange creature could defeat their leader so easily, lowered their spears and bows from the fight stance. The gates clanged open.

"Thanks, Daddy!" Jenna said as she embraced her father, who just got off of Bowser, "You're the greatest!"

"It's nothing, honey." Trent hugged back, "Now go see Luigi. You wanted to talk to him, after all."

Jenna kissed her dad on the cheek, and then ran off. Trent followed her, but much more slowly, and smiled to his son who was standing on the side.

Bowser was still amazed by what just happened. That was why his mouth was hanging limply open, or it was the severe concussion to his head. He remained in the hospital ward for the next forty eight hours.

  


  


Did you enjoy it? Of course you did! If you didn't like this story, you wouldn't have bothered to read this far, unless you were planning on MSTing it, which I highly doubt. 


	36. And Thus Our Heroes Set Out

More chaptery goodness for you all. Enjoy. And Simdork: do not yell at me. Ever again. You scare me.

  


Chapter 36: Thus Our Heroes Set Out

  


_Phil Harmonics is requesting that Luigi Mario be let inside Bowser's Keep to learn about the changes of the universe from Ben Collins-Phil_

"He's alive, or was, six hours ago, at any rate." Sean commented, passing the note to Danielle, who was the only one of the original six who hadn't read the note.

"This is his handwriting, all right." Danielle said, noting the rough but clearly legible style Phil had, "Though it's slanted to the left. . . but it has to be his. There's no other explanation."

"So what happened?" Jenna pleaded with the bearded plumber, "Where is he going? Was he mean to you? Does he miss me?"

"I don't think he mentioned you, miss." Luigi sadly replied, "You miss him, that much?"

"I just don't want him getting himself killed!"

"He seemed quite capable when I confronted him. . . He did mention Ben, that was it. He also said that everyone was not quite human, and. . . I guess this explains it." Luigi had looked carefully over each of the five people there, who were quite quickly joined by Skye, Charlie, and Trent.

Trent looked over the note. "Yeah. . . this is quite recognizable."

"I've written everything down." Ben said to Luigi, "Here. . ." He handed him a notebook, which Luigi opened promptly and scanned through it.

"How long have you been working on this?"

"The last few days. Why?"

"There's about a hundred pages in this thing! Can you dumb it down for me?"

Ben sighed. "Alright, basically, our 'Home Universe' developed a warp zone that sent us all here. Here, exactly, is a conglomeration of six worlds, which I call by their games they had on Home Universe: Zelda, Pokémon, Mario, Kirby, Metroid, and Star Fox. All these worlds have been brought together in an attempt to, apparently, make a huge game of some sort, for the entertainment of the one who did it (The Game Master) or otherwise. If you need any information how, it's all in the notebook."

Luigi gave a low whistle. "Wow. . ."

"Oh, yeah, also, it seems that at the 'ten years ago' point, everyone's universe was flipped upside down by the disappearance of one key person that held it together somehow. Naturally, any one person out of place can drastically affect a universe, but they were specifically chosen to do the most immediate and longest lasting damage."

Luigi thumbed through the notebook, looking at Ben's notes on the mysterious appearance of Trent. "You seemed to have thought long and hard on this. . ."

"Actually it was an idea that floated into my head. . ." Ben grinned sheepishly.

"That's my bud for you." Robert slapped Ben on the back a little to hard, knocking him to the ground.

"Watch it!" Ben basically floated back up, as he was made out of whatever the inhabitants of Popstar are made out of.

"Oops. . . sorry. . ." Robert flinched a bit.

"It's alright." Ben really never said it out loud too much, but everyone knew that Robert was his best friend, and nobody really understood why.

Jenna really wasn't paying much attention, but she was just sitting on the nearest bench, looking at the note that was from Phil. "Skye. . ." She looked up, as Skye sat beside her and held her.

Trent watched them with a vague disappointment.

  


"Out of my room." Bowser declared, barely being able to sit up, tight bandages encircling his head.

"We need permission to leave the castle!" Ben yelled, "It's time already! If we wait, the monsters will only get more plentiful!"

"That's what we were here for in the first place." Jenna told him, "How can you not let us out?"

Bowser sighed, "Alright! Fine! Strip me of my last ounce of dignity and leave!" Bowser was all too eager to defy everyone, just to make it out to his men that he didn't take anything from anyone, but it was all stripped away when he. . . well, 'fought' Trent.

"Everyone. . ." Ben announced, "I'll be in the West Meeting Room. We'll map out the strategy." The overcrowded room was then cleared out rather quickly. 

  


"Jenna. . . may I speak with you for a moment?" Danielle asked her friend.

"Yeah, what- ERK!" Jenna was quickly yanked into an empty room. A lot of the rooms in the castle seemed to be empty, as both the guard population was being thinned out and that most of the rooms were built to make a handy maze if the need arose. "What!?" Jenna righted herself.

"I just wanted to know. . . and tell me, girl to girl here, why you still miss Phil."

Jenna blinked, as tears started forming in her eyes again.

"Oh, no, not this again. Jenna, please control yourself. . ."

Jenna sat down on the nearby bench, and Danielle sat next to her. "Please, Jenna. . . I know you're not a skank. . . but just tell me directly. . ."

She didn't say anything yet, but just grabbed around Danielle's body and laid her head on her breast.

"Jenna, I'm sorry about bringing it up again. . ."

"No. . . no, it's alright. . . It's just every time I think about him. . . I wonder if he's gone and hurt himself or worse. . ."

"Oh. . . is that what it's all about?"

"Most of it. . . I still have feeling for him. . . I can't let those go. . . and if I ever see him again, I don't know if I want to punch him or hug him. . ."

"Jenna. . . It's alright. I understand now. . ."

"You do?"

"Yes. You know Phil still loves you, somewhere, deep down inside him, and once he realizes it again he might commit suicide over losing you."

"I still feel guilty sometimes. . . even if Skye is the sweetest person in the world, I don't know what made me choose him over Phil. . ."

". . . Jenna, was there one thing, _anything_, that annoyed you about Phil?"

"Well. . . he was kind of overprotective of me. . ."

"That's it."

"What's it?"

"You're still afraid of commitment. You really wanted to find someone to love based on mutual agreement, not someone to tell you your life from point A to point B."

"Really?" Jenna thought a while. It really hadn't occurred to her before.

"Yeah. . . I think Skye might be good for you, now. . ."

"But. . . what will I say to Phil?"

Danielle had no answer.

  


"First!" Ben said in his utmost teacher-like voice, while standing on a stool next to the whiteboard, "We must know _if_ and _how_ our theory can be proved. So!" He pulled up the rough map that he had compiled while being bored over the last few days, "This is our location and the immediate surrounding locations. I think that the most obvious place to test this should be the Pokémon sector. . ."

"Why's that?" Rock asked him.

"The Mario sector: We have no clue _where_ to look. The Kirby sector: _Big_ freaking castle and purple gas clouds. Zelda sector: Kind of far away to get there even if we could refill the gas on Mr. Pikanne's SUV. Metroid sector: Metroids. Nuff said. Star Fox sector: it's in outer space. I was going to try and wrap this phase up before the end of tomorrow. Any questions?"

"Who's going?" Fox asked him.

"Well. . . I was hoping Jenna, Skye, Charlie, Charmander and Porygon would go. . ."

"On it." Jenna said. "Need to get out of this stupid place. Come on, guys." 

"Well, what about us?" Lisa asked as Jenna hurried out the door, followed by her newly declared teammates, "What do we do while waiting?"

"Get me the on board computers on the Great Fox and hunter Space Station. I need to get some info. . ."

  


  


And thus ends this chapter of the blessed book of Video Game. And yea, in the next chapter, it shall come to pass that Jenna and Skye and Charlie and Charmander and Porygon come upon the sufficient info to prove Ben's theory. And as we say in the rougher circles, 'Ciao!'


	37. That Was Certainly Quick

NEW CHAPTER! REJOICE AND BE GLAD, FOR ANOTHER PLOT TWIST IS UPON US!

  


Chapter 37: That Was Certainly Quick

  


"Chu rai. . ." _Up ahead. . ._ Skye said in the pokémon language, (As they grew accustomed to when in each other's presence) trying to make out the map he had taken from his pocket, "chu cha rai. . . chu rai chu chu raichu rai. . . chu raichu rai." _. . . and unless that's shifted as well, should be the. . . well, I know it's a warehouse._

"Nidoran nidonido." _Johnston Chemical Labs Warehouse._ Charlie read over his brother's shoulder, "Nidoran nid nido nid ran nidoran Nidnid ranido." _I read about that in the newspaper once. It's said to be the first lab the locked up after the hybrids escaped. . _

Trent was following behind them about three feet. He could hear what they were saying, and he understood it. But it wasn't English. The inflections weren't English. The sentence structure wasn't English. They weren't even talking with the same words. The entire basis and concept of words didn't remotely match that of any branch of language that he knew of. But he could still understand them. He didn't want to open his mouth. He was afraid he'd say something that wasn't in English.

"Char char?" Asked the tiny Charmander who slowed it's pace down to a brisk trot to be in line with Trent. _What's wrong?_

It's not so much it seems to understand the words, but _feel _them. "San. . er. . ."_ I. . . er. . . _Trent sighed. He might as well get used to it. "San sandslash slash. . ." _Nothing, really. . ._

Jenna's ears perked up. "Pika pikachu?" Was that you? She turned her head around to look at her father. "Pika pika chu. . ." You haven't said anything for the past hour.

How all that meaning could fit into a short phrase was beyond Trent.

"Rai!" _Up ahead! _Skye shouted in triumph. Trent noticed than in speaking that, besides talking in a Raichu dialect, he had noted that it was _he himself_ saying that. Trent's head was spinning and he decided not to think about language so much.

The warehouse was very picturesque, if once had an eye for those sort of things. It laid on the very edge of the city up ahead, right where the road stopped. The structure's outside looked to be entirely concrete. Windows hung up near the roof, many broken by the years of disrepair. Two large garage doors were on the side that the group approached, and one small wooden door was to the left. Skye kicked the wood one in.

It almost flew across the room and shattered on the crates on the far side. The building seemed bigger on the inside that from the outside. The walls, floors, and ceiling were smooth concrete, except for the rudimentary cracks found every so often. Jenna tried the light switch to the left. A single light flickered on in the back, then sputtered out. The fuses were blown and the bulbs had long since been broken.

Charlie quickly found some lanterns that were sitting on the nearby table. Trent was about to open the hangar doors, but Skye told him not to, in case the Feds had followed them all the way here.

The light from the upper windows and the open doorway were not enough to go by, and everyone in the group had to find batteries that had not expired and were not leaking.

Trent looked through several desks in one corner of the warehouse. He found some batteries in a drawer full of some sort of electrical equipment, and snapped them into the coverless battery case of his lamp. Light.

He was about to get up and look for something interesting in the crates, but the papers on the desk caught his eye.

_June 21, 1989_

Dr. Jack Forrester

The synthesis is almost complete. Research in the human genome has barely begun, but we are almost positive that this compound will treat human genes so that the immune system will improve greatly.

Another paper. _August 20, 1989_

_Dr. Jack Forrester_

_Something is wrong. I saw a pokémon in the lab the other night. I am afraid he might have contaminated the mixture. I'll try and tell my colleagues tomorrow. I want another thorough test before the fact and will not condone the continuation of this project if the formula has been altered in some way._

Another paper. _September 19, 1989_

_Dr. Robert C. Clayton_

_Dr. Forrester has not shown up for weeks. But we must continue the project. All signs are go. Dr. Andrew Greene, Forrester's understudy, will take his place in the proceedings. Mr. Milton Futch will be our test subject, and we hope that nothing goes wrong. All pokémon test subjects had taken test vat number one and shown a stronger resistance to disease. Mr. Milton Futch is ailing from a rare tropical virus, and we hope that this will catch it in the early stages._

__Another paper. _September 19, 1989_

_Dr. Westley Sweede_

_Something horrible has happened. The test subject had transformed into the most hideous creature. Well, that is what Clayton commented, but I never saw it that way. He seemed to have been changed into a kind of pokémon, only more. . . anthropomorphic. It was astonishing. I hid behind the equipment in the back, and came out to find everyone had evacuated the premises. Test tank number one had been broken, and I'm afraid the virus might have become airborne._

__"Slash san. . ." _That explains a lot. . . _Trent noted. He remembered, his daughter was always interested in pokémon since it released in America in 1998. She was into almost everything of the fandom and remained true to it even though it was turning into a 'just another fad', but _this_. . .

He knew about all the basics of Pokémon and Mario. He did find some of the games to be entertaining, but never really anticipated their need for coming in useful. At least he knew what to make of this. . .

"San slashsan!" _Skye! Jenna! Come here! _And everyone crowded around anyway.

"Raichu rai. . ." _That explains a lot. _Skye said, after hearing Jenna read the papers, "Rai chu rai raichu rai! Chu rai chu rai." _Dr. Forrester is the missing man from this world! If he had stayed around. . ._

__Jenna suddenly thought out loud, "Pika pika. . ." _It only mentions one test tank. . . _

"Rai. . ." _I wonder. . . _Was Skye's response as he looked upward near the shelves above the crates on the far end of the room. "Rai chu raichu rai. . ." _I saw those up there earlier. . . _Skye sprinted off with a flashlight in hand to the chemical storage.

"Porygon Porygon pory pory gon gon" _Does not compute. Chemical is what caused the change in the first place._

__"Pika pikachu pi pi pika. . . pika pika pi." _He's had a hunch ever since we've been here that the Feds have been following us. . . I think I know what he's up to._

__Charlie was bored out of his mind by the entire thing as was shining his light elswhere, behind the boxes on the right. "Nido nid nido. Ran nido." _Looks like a testing chamber back here._

__"Char charmander char." _It's where the test subject was hooked up. _Charmander stood right behind Charlie. "Mander. . . charmander char." _Look. . . you can see where he escaped._ The glass lining of the case was spread out in so many peices all over the floor around. Charlie hardly noticed at first, as his feet were so thickly padded that the glass didn't cut through, and didn't even embed into his skin. He shone the light through the glass, on the black leather seat in the middle, with iron straps that were torn out.

Charlie winced at that.

"RAICHU!" _I found something! _Skye yelled from the upper shelves. Charlie turned out of the dark corner and proceeded to the open area.

"Pika pika!" _What is it?_ Jenna yelled up at him.

"Raichu rai rai chu!" _There's at least another four or five test tanks up here._

"Sandslash san sandslash! Slash sand sand!" _Why are you looking? You don't even know how violent those could be!_

__"Chu rai, chu rai! Raichu rai!" _Don't worry about me! You're the one's that are in trouble!_

Skye's sudden warning gave way to a disaster, as a van smashed through the largest metal door on the left. Two men jumped out.

"Freeze, hybrid scum!" The man with blonde hair yelled as he opened fire on Jenna, who was actually moving quite fast. Jump, handspring, jump; in a series of acrobatic moves, Jenna hoisted herself to the upper shelves where Skye stood.

"Hey! It's that Raichu kid from back in the city!" The brown haired man said, "You! Give up now and we promise not to hurt you!"

"Like last time?" Skye remarked snidely, remembering an event with these same guys not but five weeks ago. Everyone else was lost on the subject.

"Now! Or we fire!"

"Too late! You shot at my girlfriend." Skye kicked the barrel marked 'three' off the shelf and toward the truck.

The brown haired man, who was closer, muttered a profanity not to be repeated, as the barrel hit his straight on. A purple liquid substance came out as it smashed over his head, spilling out everywhere.

Nothing happened.

The brown haired Hybrid Hunter got back to his feet, and fired several shots up into the rafters.

Nothing happened.

So Skye smash kicked another barrel right into his face once more.

_Then_ something happened.

A green substance came out this time, and once more drenching the Hybrid Hunter, and a very familiar eerie glow enveloped him.

"Todd?" The blonde haired man asked, his pistol dropping to the floor.

Todd screamed a string of words which were very, very naughty, which impressionable ears like Charlie's should not have heard. The glow subsided. Todd shook his head and stood up straight. He was an Arcanine Hybrid.

"TODD!!" The blonde man shouted, falling on his rear and fumbling for his gun.

Todd was in a daze, not sure what just happened.

Trent, meanwhile, was not just standing by. Tearing the open van door off it's hinges with his oversized claws, he stood there over the Hybrid Hunter in a dreadful look of doom.

"NO!" The man grabbed the gun and pulled it in front of him to meet this adversary, but Trent knocked it away quickly, Then careened his blades just on the outer boundaries of his neck, pushing him down, and effectively pinning him to the floor as the claws punctured through the concrete. Trent stood on his chest, crouched.

And this man began to change, as well.

Trent pulled out the moment he started to glow white, and his form reappeared all the same, except for the fact he was now a Rhydon Hybrid.

"Rico!" Todd turned to his partner.

"Todd!" Rico once more reiterated as he looked up, and both of them looked in a nearby rearview mirror of the van.

"Congratulations!" Skye said, "Or rather, Raichu rai chu rai!" _Congratulations! You are now one of us!_

Both Todd and Rico muttered an explicit. And fainted onto the floor.

"Slash sand. . ." _That takes care of them. . ._ Trent sighed. That move he just made. . . it seemed to be some sort of instinct. . .

"Pika pi. . ." _That was too close. . ._ Jenna sighed as well.

"Nido. . . ran nidoran?" _Wait. . . why didn't the purple goop affect them?_

The purple goop ran downhill. . . touching both Charmander and Porygon at the same time.

Skye, Jenna, Trent and Charlie gasped as they watched them become enveloped in a white light. . .

  


  


I will most certainly not believe you if you said you were expecting _that_. Next Chapter: Well. . . you read through and you should _know_ what's coming next. Until next time, Ciao!


	38. Introducing

Woo! Lookidat! Chapterchapterchapterchapter. Not quite the mother of all plot twists, but if this didn't happen. . . well, you'll see.

  


Chapter 38: Introducing. . .

  


"Nido. . ." _No way. . . _Charlie couldn't believe it. _None _of them could believe it. But it was true. They were turning into _Hybrids._

Both Charmander and Porygon grew to a human height, around five feet tall, and the light dissipated around them both.

Trent's first reaction was to cover Charlie's eyes, as both of them were not only naked but also both female.

"Do! Ran nid!" _Ow! What happened?_

It might have been an understatement to say that there was a long, awkward pause right there, that was broken when Jenna slapped Skye across the face for looking too long.

"Chu!" _Sorry. . . _Skye said, averting his eyes.

Jenna pulled off the dull green covering blankets of the stacked crates and wrapped them around Charmander and Porygon, who were both still in the same daze that Todd was in not but five minutes ago.

"Char. . ." _What happened. . ._ Charmander was too confused. Everything felt different to her. She pulled the blanket around herself a little more, and she crouched, curling her tail under herself fearfully. Porygon was still computing everything that happened when Jenna put a blanket around her.

Trent uncovered Charlie's eyes. Skye returned to staring blankly in utter surprise.

All at one the three of them broke into argument.

_I think that. . ._

_The chemical's must have. . ._

_How did that. . ._

"KAAAA!"_ QUIET! _Jenna barely had time to understand what all three of them were saying, "Pika pika, pi pikachu!" _Stop yammering and find some clothes!_

  


The chemicals had dried up, or more possibly became airborne, and Charmander and Porygon sat on the low crates, Jenna and Charlie with them. Skye and Trent were looking around for said clothes, if there were any around.

"Nido ran ran. . . nid nid nidoran. . ." _Charmander. . . are you alright? You haven't said much. . ._

Charmander sighed. Her long brown hair had appeared from the transformation out of almost nowhere, but she brushed it off her face almost instinctively. "Char char. . . charmander char. . ." _I'm fine, Charlie. . . I just don't know what to make of it. . ._

__"Nid nid. . . ran ran Nido Nido." _Well, I can't call you Charmander anymore. . . something significant._

__"Char! Mander char. . ." _No! I really don't mind. . ._

__"Nid nid! Ran nido nidoran." _I have to! I can't keep calling you Charmander._

__"Char. . ." _Master. . ._

__"Nido! Nid nidoran nido! Nido nid. . ." _No! I'm not your master anymore! You're free. . ._

__"Char char. . ." _But I want to stay with you. . . _Charmander attempted putting her arms around Charlie, who almost pulled away, but hugged back even more fiercely than her.

"Nido nido nid. . . nid nido. . ." _I've had you for less than two weeks. . . And I can't let you go. . ._

__"Char. . ." _I don't want to. . ._

  


__"Pika pika. . . pikachu." _Phil's going to be awfully surprised. . . if he ever comes back._

Porygon was indeed much more feminine than before, aside from the obvious humanoid characteristics, she had an odd kind of hair, that was still polygon crystal and mostly stiff, like the rest of her body. Her joints were strangely divided by almost nothing, like a real Porygon's. "Pory pory porygon pory." _It doesn't make sense. How could a virus affect me?_

__"Pi pi pikachu. Pika pika." _You heard Ben out, right? I have a feeling he'll know._

__"Porygon. . ." _I'm not sure about that. . ._

"Pi pika pi! Pi. . . pika pika pikachu!" _Ben could think of anything! I bet. . . I bet it has something to do with the Gamemaster. . ._

__". . . pory gon. . ." _. . . maybe so, but what? . . ._

__"Pika pika pi. . . pikachu. . . pikapika pi pika pika." _Well, considering my knowledge of video games. . . possibly. . . this entire thing was a planned event._

Porygon sighed. "Pory gon gon. . . pory." _That doesn't matter much if it did. . . look at me._

__"Pika pi? Pika pika pi pi pikachu. Pi pika!" _What about it? You're getting used to you new body, the process is most likely unreversable, and there's lots of things you can do now._

__"Pory?" _Like what?_

__"Pika pi, pika." _Like not compute every factor of everything you witness, for one._

__"Pory gon por. . . pory gon porygon. . ." _It's true I lost most of my computing capabilities. . . but the essence of humanity is something I've never felt before. . ._

__"Pika pika. . . pika pi." _It's a good thing, trust me. . . making decisions based on the strictest facts is not always for the best. . ._

__"Raichuuu!" _We found something! _Skye called out suddenly. He and Trent trotted over quickly to where they were sitting, to find Charlie and Charmander holding each other closely underneath the blanket.

"Chu. . ." _Ahem. . ._

__Charlie blinked awake. "Nid?" _What?_

__Skye looked at him for a few moments. "Rai chu raichu." _We got some clothes for the two._

"Nido ran nid." _I don't wanna let go. . ._

__"Chu! Raichu rai!" _Is that it! You're in love!_

__"Nid!" _Am not!_

__"Rai chu!" _Are too!_

__"Niid!" _Am not!!_

"Slash!!!" _Stop it!_ Trent yelled in a very loud voice. "Slash san slash sand! Sandslash slash." _Let's just get this over with so we can report back to Ben! Charlie, let go of her._

"Nido. . ." _She fell asleep. . ._

__Both Skye and Trent heaved a sigh.

  


After a while, they were all situated right around the Hunter's van. (Who, by the way, are still out cold on the floor) They decided to christen Charmander and Porygon as Liz and Crystal. ("Rai? Raichu?" _What? Why are you staring at me?_) Luckily, Trent found some overnight clothes of a female scientist who worked here. Liz wore blue jeans, a green blouse and a plain collard blue silk unbuttoned overshirt, and Crystal wore sweatpants (so the fabric wouldn't tear against her body) much like Jenna's, only they were blue. She also had a long sleeved ash jacket like Charlie's, but marked with an 'nike' on it.

"Pika pika pi. . . Pika pi pi pi pikachu." _So what do we do now? . . We have a lead and it'd be a waste for everyone to go back to the castle._

__"Raichu rai. Rai raichu." _We'd probably need to let them know about Liz and Crystal. They need to go back._

__"Nido!" _I'll go!_

__"Slash. . ." _You're still young. . ._

__"Nido ran nido. . .ran ran nido." _I used to be a pokémon trainer. I can take care of myself!_

__"Slash. . . sandslash." _Still. . . I'm coming with you._

__"Pika pikachu pi!" _Looks like it's you and me, Syke! _Jenna kissed her boyfriend on the yellow cheek, which sparked at the sudden touch.

"Sandslash. . . sand sand. . . sandslash slash." _Alright. . . don't get carried away. See you later, honey._

__"Pika pi. . ." _See you later, dad. . . _Jenna hugged her father, knowing that it might be a long time before they saw each other again.

"Rai chu. . . rai rai." _Charlie. . . take care of Liz._

__"Nid. . ." _Okay, big bro. _Charlie looked down on the ground as to avert his brother's gaze.

Sky whispered into Charlie's ear, "Chu. . . raichu rai. Raichu rai. . ." _Hey. . . It's okay to love someone you care about. That's what love is about._

__"Nido ran ran nid." _Stop saying that. I'm not in love with her._

__"Chu. . . rai chu rai." _You know. . . you don't have to be 'in' love with her to love her._

__"Nido ran." _You meant it that way._

__"Raichu rai. Chu chu rai rai. Chu." _You know I didn't. You can't misunderstand anything in the pokémon language. You were a bit hasty to defend yourself. . ._

__". . ."

Skye laughed and patted his brother on the back. "Chu rai." _See you later, kiddo._

__Trent had torn a convenient tail hole into every seat in the van, and with a little help from Liz to weld the passenger door back on, they climbed in.

"Nid-"

"English. I'm a little tired of all that confusing pokémon talk."

"Oh. . . well, um, Mr. Pikanne. . . the Hunters left a lot of weapons in the back."

Trent sighed. "What'd you expect?" He set the van into reverse, and backed out of the warehouse. Jenna and Skye continued waving goodbye as they pulled off down the dust dirt path they came.

"Rai rai?" _You know where to look next?_

__"Pika. . . pikachu." _Yes. . . I have some clue. . ._

  


  


*Dances* I think I foreshadowed some parts a bit too obviously. Oh well. Next Chapter: We rejoin hero Phil as he approaches the hideout of Mario. . . Until then, Ciao!


	39. Super Swordio Brothers

Hey everybody. Sorry this chapter took a while, I was trying to think of a way around the plot device used somewhere in here. . . But anyway, it's here now! Woo!

  


Chapter 39: Super Swordio Brothers

  


_WHACK! WHACK!_

__"Ken. . . how pleasant to meet you under these conditions." Phil withdrew his sword from it's position of crossing with Ken's staff.

__"I've been searching for you." Ken stated, lowering his weapon as well, "I've been meaning to talk to you."

__"Pull up a rotting log, I got time." Phil motioned to one of the downed trees that was sitting about three feet from both of them.

"I'd rather not. You've been more accustomed to violence, recently. . ."

"About that. . ." Phil sheathed his sword, ". . . I have really been meaning to speak to Skye. . ."

"What about Jenna?"

"Don't mention her name!" Phil turned his head to avert Ken's eyes, "She doesn't love me anymore. And I understand that. I can handle it."

"Can you?"

"Look, I don't want to talk about that now. I'm looking for Mario. You want to help me, fine. If not, leave me alone."

"I can't force you to do anything. But I will help you, if that's what you want."

"Good. Follow me." Phil started off in one direction.

"Wait. . . how do you know where to go?"

"I've had Mario's trail for the past day and a half. I'm getting closer. . . I. . . wait. . ." Phil paused. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what. . ."

"Shh!" Phil took off his headband so his Hylian ears could listen even more intently. "He's here."

"What do you mean, he's- AAAAAGH!"

"Ken? . . Ken!"

"He's not dead, if that's what you want to know."

Phil turned around. "Mario!" He drew his sword.

"Ah ah ah. . . one more move forward and he dies." Mario was standing on top of Ken, the annoyingly long blade touching the edges of his throat.

Ken winked at Phil and mouthed _Play along_. Phil sheathed his sword again. "Alright." He raised his hands, "What do you want?"

"Nothing. Don't get in my way."

_WHAM!_

Mario suddenly flew 20 feet backwards towards a particularly large tree, slamming against it and dropping to the ground. Ken picked himself up and dusted himself off. "That wasn't nearly as difficult as it should have been." He commented, having kicked Mario quite a distance.

Phil wasted no time in unsheathing his sword and taking out his sheild. Mario jumped to his feet. His katana had fallen out of his hand, and was now some ways behind Phil and Ken.

"Block him!" Ken yelled.

Mario leaped ove them both.

"I forgot about that. . ." Phil sighed.

Mario tumbled across the jungle floor and picked up his sword, then stood, facing both warriors with the sheer determination matched back in the clearing.

"We've both gotten stronger," Phil said to his enemy, "So I'll ask you, if you could, please die quickly honorably. But mostly quickly."

The fight commenced.

Mario charged forward, his sword ready to strike from the left, but Phil turned his shield to block. Ken lunged forward, but Mario flipped over the attack with ease. He quickly spun around again to strike, but Phil blocked again, this time with his sword, and charged. Mario made a seemingly clumsy move of swinging the blade from overhead, Which Phil prepped his shield for while charging forward with his sword. But instead, Mario leaped on top of the shield, stabbing underneath before Ken could help.

But Phil wasn't there.

WHAM! Mario fell to the ground. Phil had let go his shield and quickly jumped flankside and kicked him in the gut. Ken raced ahead again to attack, but Mario was already on his feet again, countering the spear with his sword. As Ken's staff moved helplessly to one side, he planted it into the ground and spun himself about in the edge, foot flying. Mario rolled out of the way, and Phil attacked, having released the shield and with both hands on his own sword. Mario rose his sword to block in a deafening _clang_, and Ken rammed him in the side with the blunt end of his staff. Mario again rolled to try and absorb the shock.

Phil withdrew. "You aren't running."

Mario stood up, spitting blood to his left. "You haven't seen my real power yet!"

_SLICE!_

Mario had almost teleported toward Phil in the flash of an instant, and cut his katana through the air.

Again. . . Phil wasn't there to receive the blow.

_CLANG!_ Phil's sword glanced just off the neck of Mario's armor. Ken leaped toward Mario who spun around to counterattack, and his spearhead nicked the breastplate of the armor. Mario leaped back in surprise.

And he then did something neither Phil nor Ken expected him to do. He blasted a fireball.

And this was not _ordinary_ fireball. Mario's body had become so finely attuned to the magic of the Fire Flower, the ball of flame was enormous. It tore it's way between the trees directly at Phil.

And to Ken and _Mario's_ surprise, Phil caught it.

Phil was literally bracing himself behind it, his hands outstretched, his sword, fallen to the ground, just holding the fireball right there, until it shrunk into his hands.

"Try me now." Phil stated boldly.

Mario raised his sword up again.

_FLASH! FLASH! CLANG! CLANG!_

__It was all to fast for Ken to see. He held his spear up in defense lest any stray blows came his way. Phil and Mario were going at it top speed, for a great many minutes, maybe even hours.

Phil flew backward against a tree, his sword flying out of his hand, and landing several yards away. Mario wasted no time lunging forward to attack. In a flash of fire, Phil's sword reappeared in his hand and swung at Mario's exposed armor.

_CRAAAACK!!_

__Mario fell over. His body armor broke in two. He sighed, Phil drawing his sword up to his neck. "In as one kind of magic, out as another. . ."

"You can't kill me. I have the magic of the Life Mushrooms. I'll just come back at a later time and strike you down."

"I was aware of that. I would hunt you down until all ninety nine of your lives are diminished. You took away something from me that nobody takes away from Phil Harmonics! You took away my girl!"

Mario blinked. "Your girl?"

"Yes. . . you saw her. She was the one that thunder blasted you into the sky last we met."

"Ah, yes. The yellow furred one. Then how did I make you lose her?"

"I was in the hospital wing of Bowser's keep. I didn't know it then, but her new friend, Skye, the orange furred one, took her behind my back. And even more so. . . she loves me no longer, I can tell you that much! If I was there. . ."

"If you were there!" Mario shouted, "If you were there, nothing would have been different. Tell me, if she truly loved you in the first place, why did she dump you for this 'Skye'?"

"I. . . oh no. . ." Phil pulled back his sword, but Mario made no moves to attack. "Oh no. . . that's not possible. . . sh-sh-she loved me. . . I was sure of it! I-I. . ."

"You know of her past, don't you? Were there any reasonable explanations for her to love you?"

"I. . . she loved me once, I know it. . . One day. . . she wanted some time to herself. . . I didn't want to hear it, because I was madly in love with her. . ."

Ken blinked. "Oh dear. . . you mean you don't know?"

"Don't know what? She was my girl, after all. . ."

"You were bing overprotective of her! Jealousy and anger played a large part, didn't they?"

". . . yeah. . ."

"It's obvious." Mario butted back in, "She wanted badly to get away from you, but afraid to leave the relationship because you would most likely killed yourself or worse had she done so."

". . . Oh no. . ." Phil's yellow eyes opened up into shock. "Oh no! What have I done? I. . . I never wanted to hurt her. . . I need to see her. . ." Phil turned his back, "I need to tell her. . . that I'm sorry. If she doesn't want to be with me anymore. . . I should have accepted it. . . What will she say? What will Skye say?"

"It matters not. Take my sword. . ." Phil and Ken were surprised by this move. "In ten years, there has not been one that could overpower me. . . yes, I've been blown away a couple times, but never to the point where I have actually died." Mario tossed his long katana, newly wrapped again in its sheath to Phil, who took it, and set off running back to the palace.

"It should be good you did that." Ken said, "I have a message for you."

"Speak, koopa."

"Phil, whom you just met, convinced your brother to join Bowser."

"What!"

"Hear me out, first." Ken backed off in a defensive position before Mario lowered Phil's sword which he collected off the ground. "Phil is not what he appears to be. Underneath his headband, his ears are pointed. He is a denizen of Hyrule, or at least seems to be."

"Hyrule? I've heard of that. . . from the Zelda game, right?"

"It's no longer a game. I shall prove it to you. . . go three miles to the west, and you'll see a spacecraft not from this universe. Ten miles south of that, a castle that periodically releases a purple smog, and is constantly surrounded by thunderclouds. Six more miles south, a city and forest that contain some creatures more extraordinary that the ones even on this world. And seven miles west of that. . . The most peculiar thing. A normal neighborhood, not from even our own environment, from a world where Phil came. See that alone. . . you may believe me. Princess Peach is not dead, says Ben, a denizen of the Outer World, as I call it. She, as well as all of us, are trapped here. Your emotions have been controlled by the Game Master. Your further abuse would only bring the end of the empire of Koopa, and what then? You would have had your vengeance, and lost everything else."

"I shall believe you."

"What! After your ten-year grudge?"

"I've known for three days now. As a matter of fact, I know that Phil's girlfriend has traveled miles south of here. . . I shall follow her."

"Why didn't you tell Phil?"

"Some things. . ." Mario said, "Are better left to age. . ."

  


  


Next time, on Video Game! Phil arrives at the castle, only to be informed something drastic! Tune in next time, same Video Game time, same Video Game channel! Until then, Ciao!


	40. O the Times! O the Confusion!

Hmm. Short chapter. Beginning of a long and arduous quest like phase.

  


Chapter 40: O the Times! O the Confusion!

  


The door slammed against the opposite wall in a feat of inhuman strength. Phil lowered his foot. "Where's Jenna?" He yelled.

"Phil!" Everyone else in the room rose as one, as nobody had seen him for days, especially Trent. The noise level grew, and there was mass confusion. Phil sighed to himself and yelled "SHUTUP!" The room became still. "I'll as one more time. . . Where. Is. Jenna!?"

"Not here." Ben said flatly. "She's with Skye, if you wanted. . ."

"I _know_ she's with Skye. Please. . . tell me where she is. . ."

". . . I don't know if I can. They're somewhere south of here. . ."

Phil turned around.

"Wait!"

"What for? I need to find her now."

"You'll never find her that way, and we need your help!"

". . . alright. I trust this won't take too long."

"A few days. Considering you don't die in the process."

"Oh, danger, is it?" Phil turned back towards the group and sat down in an empty seat. "By all means, get on with it."

"As I was saying, before we were interrupted, it seems the only way now to restore the worlds is to find a specific thing. . . I don't know, it could be anything, but it will be a very distinct thing. You'll know it when you see it." Ben scribbled on the whiteboard. "We'll be dividing up into teams. Jenna and Skye are taking care of the Pokémon sector. We'll go in order of prominence. Kirby sector."

Charlie raised his hand, but Trent put it back down. Danielle and Sean raised their hands together. Then the entire Fox team and all the Hunters. "Yes, I think that will be quite big enough. I expect DeDeDe to be one of the toughest challenges, as we don't know exactly what power he has, or if it can be easily overcome. . . But I'm a little worried about the StarFox sector. . . I don't have very many leads. . ."

"On the map we collected. . ." Peppy interjected, "of the planet. . . I'm fairly certain that there is an island not too far northeast of here that matched closely to a land formation on Corneria. . ."

"Got it. Volunteers? You'll get to fly an Arwing. . ."

Charlie raised his hand, but Trent put it back down. Robert raised his hand. "I'll do it."

"And I." Ken appeared mysteriously at the door, and took a seat. Nobody said anything this time.

"Hmm. . ." Ben wondered aloud, "Zelda sector."

Charlie raised his hand, but Trent put it back down.

"Mr. Pikanne. . . He's going to have to do _some_thing."

"It's too dangerous." Trent countered, "He's just a kid. . ."

"He'll go with me."

"I. . . I'll go, too." Liz stumbled over her words a bit.

"Me too." Crystal agreed. Trent sighed and leaned back in his chair again.

"Mario sector." Ben continued.

Luigi raised his hand, and Trent, too.

"Okay, that leaves. . . uh oh. . ." He doublechecked the charts. "Phil you're the only one left. . . Metroid sector."

Tad squeaked a gasp. Phil Just stood up coolly. "Alright. I'll be back after my task is done, and I _hope_ I should find Jenna here." He walked out of the room.

"Remember!" Sean yelled, "Metroids are weak against ice!"

__Charlie wasn't listening to anything, but just blinked._ Was he holding Mario's sword? . ._

"Everyone, we have work to do." Ben said. "Refer to the most recent maps we have, on the table. I've marked the appropriate sectors. Charlie, Liz, Crystal, follow me."

"Ben, I think Phil was. . ."

"Me too. I just hope he doesn't."

". . . What?"

"Nevermind."

"Nevermind what?"

"Nevermind _nevermind!_"

". . . okay, then, what?"

"ARGH!"

"Sorry. . ." Charlie retreated to Liz's embrace.

Ben sighed. "Let's go. . ." He grumbled and led them out the door.

  


"Okay, plan one:" Sean said, "As Grand Admiral of the Space Hunters, and spokeperson for the Federation, I say we should nuke Castle DeDeDe and get it over with."

"Ahem. . ." Fox quipped, "If we do that, not only would we have a good chance of incinerating what's left of Kirby, which would jeopardize or compromise the mission."

"Do the what?"

Fox sighed. "Nevermind. We don't want to risk bombing it, because we don't know what it can do, otherwise."

"Oh. Direct assault, then?"

"More plausible, but we need a way around the purple cloud. . ."

"Direct _stealth _assault!"

Fox blinked. "Okay. . . as if that had any meaning behind it at all."

"I think he might have something there." Lisa interjected, "The hunter space suits are impervious to any kind of gas, you might be able to use some."

Quickeye caught on, "And if only us go in, with as much firepower as we can carry. . ."

"DEATH SQUAD!" Sean yelled, "Alright! Glad I thought of it!"

Everyone sighed except for Danielle, who giggled.

  


"You ever flown anything?" Robert asked Ken.

"Nope."

"Me either. Let's get started." They walked out the door without another word.

  


Trent was first to talk. "So, um. . . you're a hero? Of this world. . . that is. . ."

"Oh, yeah, yeah. . . You're, ah. . . from that outer world thing?"

"Yeah."

"I see. . . so you probably thought I was just a pixilated mass on a screen, huh?"

"Heh heh. . . yeah. . ."

Awkward silence.

"So, uh. . . you ever been a hero yourself?"

"No, there's ah. . . not a real need for heroes on my world."

"Oh, I see. . . are there any?"

"Oh, several, several, but ah. . . really few and far between. Most people don't go for that sort of gig."

"Ah."

More awkward silence.

"So um. . . do we go?"

"I guess so."

"Alright then." They went.

  


  


NEXT TIME, ON VIDEO GAME: Jenna and Skye found the main research facility, but can they figure out what to do? All this and more, on the next installment, of VIDEO GAME!


	41. Stop Wasting Time

Had so much fun, I might write the next one soon. R/R!

  


Chapter 41: Stop Wasting Time

  


Skye looked ahead, to the white painted building, he noticed something very, very, peculiar.

"Chu? . . . raichu ra raichu?" _Jenna?. . . wasn't the building supposed to have been abandoned?_

__From their vantage point, it looked as though the building was in service, and they were both assuming it wouldn't be.

"Pika! Pikachu pi. . ." _Rats! This changes the plan. . ._

__"Raichu rai raichu raichu. Rai rai. . ." _I think that since the flier only mentioned he was going _to_ this place. We should turn back. . . maybe we can find a trail._

__"Pika pi. . ." _This might take forever. . . _Jenna said in a saddened tone.

"Raichu rai. . . chu rai." _Hey. . . don't look so sad. We'll eventually find it. _Skye warmly nuzzled Jenna. She did the same, and attempted to kiss him, but Skye was suddenly alerted by a rustling in the bushes on the side of the road. He pulled away from her, much to her dislike and stood between her and the roadside. "Who's there?"

"Me."

"Me who?"

"It's-a me, Mario!"

"GAH!" Proven, Mario was about eighty times as strong and anyone, especially with that sword of his. But Mario stepped out of the forest to show he wasn't wearing his purple body armor. It didn't matter much to Skye. . .

"Fiend! Stay back from Jenna!" Skye yelled at him, in a fighting stance and sparks emitting from his cheeks.

"Woah, woah. . . I'm not here to fight you." Mario pulled up the sword he held.

"That's Phil's sword!" Jenna yelled, and Skye swung a kick at Mario, which was easily dodged. "He defeated me in combat! He now carries my sword. And he wanted to tell you something."

"What's that?" Jenna asked, still a bit suspicious.

"When you two meet again, he'll say it best in his own words."

"Oh. . . you came all the way over here to tell us just that?"

"Nope. I also want to see just why I turned out the way I did. The last ten years seemed a blur to me, and I don't know why. I need to make up for it. You have my services."

"Wow. . . just like that, and we have a legend on our side." Skye said, "Alright, Mario, we're trying to find the location in which Jack Forrester disappeared ten years ago. He was supposed to have gone to this lab, but we can't get in to find where he went next."

"And it might be a long trek." Jenna commented, "The best we can pinpoint when he disappeared is still about a month's time. . ."

Mario nodded, "Follow me. If this lab is still in operation, then that means important computer files should be inside."

"But we can't go in! Hybrids are a wanted species in this world!"

Mario thought it over. "I notice that you two have a potential for being very stealthy. . ."

Skye and Jenna looked at each other and smiled.

Back at the abandoned warehouse, Todd had regained his wits, and he was huddled in a corner. His van was missing, Rico was a Rhydon Hybrid, and basically his code of ethics fell apart in twenty seconds.

He had torn off his shirt, as he didn't have any need for it anymore, and it was constricting his now oversized chest. And he thought.

_Chain chomp?_

Then it suddenly struck him. _Super Mario Bros!_ It was like that information was repressed from him. . . as though he was following a very strict path up until that point, and then released to think clearly once again. And it seemed that way for the last ten years of his life.

_What did I do?_ He couldn't remember why he chose some actions that he did. . . he loved training pokémon when he was a kid, and the strangest thing was. . . he always wished he was one.

That is. . . until ten years ago.

Why did he suddenly devote his life to the hunt? That wasn't what he would have done! He rather liked the idea of being a Hybrid. . .

_I hope those guys are okay_. . . he thought, though not in English anymore. The entire idea was rather cool, being able to talk in a new language and never having studied it before. . . but he was growing increasingly worried about them. . . they might have stolen his van, yes, but it didn't seem like he did anything to get that van, either. Besides. . . he was still a good guy, wasn't he? That meant that they were most likely trying to do something good, as he previously 'thought' all Hybrids were inherently evil.

He sniffled a little bit, more out of reflex than thought, but then he realized he _smelled_ them! He could detect their scent with his nose. . .

Hey, why not help them out? It couldn't hurt now that he couldn't got back to society. . .

Todd got up, and glanced over at Rico. He sighed, knowing that he'd have to wake him up. He walked over to him and shook his massive body. "Rico. . . wake up, man. . ."

Rico sighed, having been awake for some time. "We're Hybrids, Todd. . ."

"I know. Get up."

"Why?"

"We're going to help them."

"We are? Why's that?" Rico got to his feet, his shirt was basically torn off from the change.

"Because we can." Todd smiled and followed his nose out the garage, Rico right behind him.

  


"No." Jenna said. "At least, not in front of Mario."

"Come on, Jenna! It always works in the movies!" Skye retorted.

"I find it unnecessary to wear a bikini just to grab their attention, as they would be after me because I'm a Hybrid."

Skye snapped his fingers. "Oh well. . . some other time."

"_I'll_ say. . ." Jenna kissed him on the cheek. "Nice try, though." She walked out to the building's edge. "You two ready?"

"Well, I don't know." Skye replied, "I was really ready to see you in that bikini. . ."

"Just get to work!" Jenna walked out into the plaza. You might imagine what happened next, as _any_time anyone sees a Hybrid, pandemonium and public unrest ensues. The building emptied almost immediately when Jenna walked by. Skye and Mario made their way up the stacked crates outside the stucco walls and into the upper story windows, which were very much cleared. Word spreads fast. Where they would decide to run, neither of them knew. But a bounty was at least $5000. . .

Skye promptly got on a computer. "Uh oh. . ." he said, "We've hit a snag."

"What?" Mario responded.

"I don't know how to read."

Mario sighed. "Let me try." He got on. "Woah. . . this definitely is advanced from what I'm used to. . ."

"Find the archives."

Mario _did_ remember how to use a computer in general, but was really at a loss for what to do, so he followed Skye's directions.

"1989, use the search to find the latest files on Forrester."

"It um. . . requires a username and password."

"arthuraadmin, s0as0."

Mario typed it in. "How did you know that?"

"No clue. Just comes to me."

Mario shrugged and continued looking. "Here. . . Forrester, signed out, going for coffee."

"Rats. . . that means we'll need to go into town. . ."

"I don't see much of a problem there. . ."

"Two Hybrids and a four and a half foot tall deformed superman with a sword. Tell me that doesn't strike you as odd."

"Well, disguises always work in the movies."

Jenna showed up at the window. "Find anything?"

"Yes. . . say, what happened out there, anyway?"

"Utter panic. It was fun to watch, then too easy to get away. The Hunters still think I headed downtown."

"Well, that's where we're going."

"I knew that was going to be too easy. . ."

"Not to worry!" Skye pulled three trenchcoats off a nearby rack, along with matching hats, and handed them to everyone. He looked a little surprised, but shrugged when he saw one just Mario's size. They all headed back out the window, and down the side stacked crates, and into the city.

"This might take some doing. . . because now they're looking for us. . ." Jenna said.

"Yes. . ." Skye replied, "Rai chu rai rai. . ." _Hindsight is 20/20. . ._

  


  


_NEXT TIME: ON VIDEO GAME: _Skye, Jenna, and Mario run into a planning snag, but receive some unexpected help! Next time, same Video Game time, same Video Game channel! Until then, Ciao!

  


From the Acts of Gord, Book of Annoyances, Chapter 13:

  


Gord has his computer and MP3 love action wired into his stereo and with it, he can wield much music love action all around the store!   
  
And with part of this, he also has a headset wired into his computer. Primarily used for networked gaming, it can also be used to make Gord into DJ Gord!  
  
And DJ Gord was on the good. Music was booming, games were playing, the good times were all about. And then a new customer walked in the door.  
  
And over the speakers bellowed "Welcome to the Player's Edge, the hottest nightclub in town! I'm DJ Gord, and I'm dealing up fun-o-tainment!"  
  
Customer turns and leaves.

www.actsofgord.com


	42. I Have A Bad Feeling About This

*Dances* Another chapter! Another chapter! Read it now, yes! Read it now, yes!

  


Chapter 42: I Have A Bad Feeling About This

  


The trio did make their way down the street with very little conflict, but of course, there was a catch.

"Shouldn't they be able to detect us?" Skye noted, "I mean, we haven't done any really strategic evasive maneuvers, but they've past within six feet of us and not noticed. . ."

"Well, you know what that means. . ." Jenna said, "I have a bad feeling about this. . ."

"If you say that, things will get worse!"

"No, that's if you say 'At least things can't get any worse'."

Suddenly a loudspeaker bellowed: "There they are!"

"Told you." Jenna said again, as the three dodged into a nearby alley. Moments passed. Then a minute. "What's keeping them?" Skye asked, clearly wondering what the holdup was. He looked back out. "They're going the other way. . . they must be on someone else's signal. . ."

  


"Is the coast clear?" Skye asked.

"No. . ." Mario replied, "There's still. . . wait a minute. . ."

"What?" Jenna asked.

"Something's wrong. . ."

"Did you hear that?!" Skye turned around suddenly. "Someone's here!"

"Show yourself!" Jenna called to the alleyway, which by all looks, was completely empty. "I know you're there!"

The world fell silent, save for the faint rumbling of trucks uptown, and two Hybrids, and Arcanine and a Rhydon, stepped from the shadows, their hands up. Skye and Jenna gasped as they recognized the changed faces of Todd and Rico. "We just want to help. . ." Todd said, "Please hear us out. . ."

Skye and Jenna both remembered the incident with Mario not but two hours ago, and conceded. Todd explained to them as thoroughly as he could what had happened to him.

"Sounds familiar. . ." Jenna said, "Planned events. Story Arc. You guys were to be killed, but an unforeseen variable came up, and something unexpected happened. . ."

"Woah, Jenna! You're sounding like Ben!"

"Well, everyone who plays video games knows that! It's called a glitch! A bug!"

"Yeah, but the term 'unforeseen variable'?"

"I read gaming news magazines. That kind of stuff can come up a bit. . ."

"Okay, now _I'm_ lost." Todd scratched his head, confused, "When did we start talking about video games?"

"Skye?" Jenna looked at her boyfriend, "Should we tell them?"

"I think we only have enough time to find wherever Dr. Forrester disappeared. . ." He replied.

"That's what you were doing?" Todd asked, "I know this city like the back of my hand. . ."

"Ten years ago, Forrester was heading out for coffee when he vanished _somewhere_ along the way."

"Oh! Ten years ago. . . Rico, what was the name of that place?"

"Tuss and Quince Coffee Shoppe." Rico responded, "He was a scientist guy, right? Worked on the Superdrug project?"

"Yeah, I think that's the same one." Skye replied.

"That would definitely be it. It closed down six years ago and was replaced by a bookstore. It's three blocks directly to the left."

"Let's go, then!" Skye turned and walked into the empty streets. Jenna followed him, then Rico. Todd looked a Mario for a brief moment, then shook his head before he followed, too.

  


The bookstore was not a very large place, just a small store part of a twenty year-old strip mall. The outside was weather worn red-brick, and the inside wasn't much better. The entire block was abandoned, all the Hunters on a wild goose chase of some sort. Skye pushed to door open. This place hadn't been open in weeks. Dust flew everywhere with the wind blowing in, and the lights did not turn on. Everything was in shadows, giving an eerie stillness to the silence.

"Look up there!" Jenna shouted, pointing to the clock on the far wall. There were no windows on that side, but it was lit up by an odd glow, from a green gen set beneath it.

"It's a night light, what about it?" Todd asked.

"They don't _put_ night lights in commercial buildings, dummy."

"Then what else would it be?"

"I know!" Skye said, "That might be what we're looking for! I think, if my memory of video game clichés serves me right, all we need to do is touch it or bring it back to Bowser's Keep. . ."

"Bowser's Keep?" Todd asked, "Okay, now I know something weird is up. A few days ago, me and Rico were up there, looking for you. . ."

"Yeah!" Rico stated, "I remember! Mushroom Kingdom! I want to know what's going on!"

"Alright, if you say so." Jenna took a deep breath, "Me and six of my friends were transported to this world about a fortnight ago, from a land where all of this was just a video game. Six different video games. They were all combined into one once we arrived, and everything, according to Ben Collins, who was put in the Kirby world, was set like it was all some big video game. . ."

"Wait a moment. . ." Todd was suddenly struck by the most wild of ideas, "I've. . . I've been a puppet to some master programmer?"

"Put simply," Skye said, "We're all just bits of data in a universe meant for someone else's amusement. . ."

Mario crossed his arms and simply nodded. Todd and Rico looked at each other. Jenna thought of something she hadn't considered before.

"Skye. . ." She said, "If. . . if you're not real. . . and me and my friends do find a way out of here. . . then. . . what will happen to you?"

"I don't know. . . I assume this universe will be erased, and I'll cease to exist. . ."

"You can't!" Jenna threw her arms around him, "I don't care about this stupid quest anymore! I don't want your life to never have been!"

"Jenna, we have to do this. . ." Skye hugged her back, "if the Game Master finds you and finishes his program, you'll become the exact same way as we were. . . You'll be under complete control of the program, and if he sets us up just to play, we might all die thousands of times over. . ."

"I've already done that. . ." Jenna whispered, "A life without you is nothing but death. . ."

"Oh," Mario said, "for a moment I thought you were talking in the literal sense. I actually have died thousands of times."

"Mario, here's how it'll be for you. You'll become insane, out of character as you have for the past ten years. And the same weeks will play over and over again. You'll never find Princess Peach, you'll never have your revenge on Bowser."

"And us?" Todd asked.

"You and Rico will never have dreams to accomplish, you'll never achieve your goals in life, you'll just be driven in a world of hate to do that which will ultimately bring about your own end. You'll die millions of times alone, accomplishing nothing, and never attaining peace of mind. You may not know it, but it'll haunt you forever in the afterworld where everyone goes when they die. . . if he doesn't tie up the loose programming there, you'll have all the knowledge that you're lives will never change, you'll come back and make all the same mistakes, the same choices, and you'll die again."

"Skye. . ." Jenna whispered again.

"Jenna, I don't care what happens to me now. I want all of us to do whats right for everyone in this world, even if there's nothing but strife here. I don't want innocent people to suffer."

"Alright. Let's get the gem, then."

Jenna stood back up, and led them toward the gem at the end of the room.

KA-BOOM!

The ceiling crashed down in front of them. A huge monster, having the characteristics of maybe a hundred different pokémon, stood in their way.

"Oh no. . ." Jenna said, "I had a bad feeling this was going to happen. . ."

"What is it!?" Skye yelled, getting in a fighting stance.

"This. . . this has been distracting the Hybrid Hunters. You know what this is, don't you?"

Mario readied Phil's sword, "It's hostile, that's all we need to know!"

Todd and Rico pulled their handguns out of their pockets, "I don't know," Todd said, "But It's big, mean, and ugly. . ."

"That's exactly what it is." Jenna stated flatly and calmly, looking up into the eyes of the beast, "This. . . this is a Boss."

  


  


CLIFFHANGER! WOO! Next time, on Video Game: It's boss battle time! Todd and Rico deliver the help they promised, but what will happen if they survive? Find out, same Video Game time, Same Video Game channel! Until then, Ciao!

  


From the Acts of Gord, Book of Chronicles, Chapter Five: (Words of Gord in italics)

  


"Yes, my son traded in 4 games that I want back."  
_  
"Which four games were those?"_  
  
"Pokemon Pinball, Red, Yellow, and Blue."  
  
_"Uhm…Hang on. According to the account, those were traded in way back in March. And it's now October. That's a touch long in wanting to resolve this issue."_  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
_"Well, assuming I were to reverse the transaction, I don't have any copies of Pokemon Pinball in stock."_  
  
"Then you better get me a new one to replace it for free."  
  
_"Noooo...that's quite alright. If this was such a problem why did you wait six months?"_  
  
"It's your fault for dealing with my son! Those weren't his games to trade."  
  
_"So it's my fault your son is an idiot...ok. Good parenting there. I bet you blame everyone for your problems, don't you?"_  
  
"You just replace those games!"  
  
_"Better idea, your son has $80 in credit on file. He can use it to buy other games."_  
  
They then left, with the threat I had better replace the games. Oddly enough, they never came back. The $80 credit is still on file.

  


www.actsofgord.com


	43. At last! A BOSS BATTLE!

Dum dum DUM! Chapter 43 is up and ready to go! Finally, the BOSS BATTLE!

  


Chapter 43: At last! A BOSS BATTLE!

  


"Hold your positions!" Mario yelled, "We need a plan!"

"I know my plan already." Todd spoke quietly and stepped forward. He raised his pistol up, and started firing.

"No, you idiot!" Rico yelled, "You'll get yourself killed!"

Todd didn't care. He fired, and fired, and his pistols ran out of rounds. They all just reflected off a psychic shield the beast was emitting, and it roared loudly. The Boss swung one of its paws at Todd, who jumped out of the way. He discarded his spent guns. "Go on!" Todd yelled at the others, "I'm trying to hold him off; go find something we can actually hurt him with!" Todd took a deep breath, and shot a large ball of fire out of his mouth at the creature. It had little effect, but it did _some_thing. . .

  


"We can't hurt it, Skye!" Jenna said, "More than likely there's a lot of ground pokémon engraved into it's body!"

"Well, we should hit the parts that are not rock. . ." Skye said, "Like a weak point. . . look for a water pokémon spot. . ."

"That's a brilliant idea! I wish I thought of it. . ."

"Go on! Todd can't hold him off forever!"

"Right." Jenna and Skye split paths around the mutated creature, looking for and potential spots that could be hit with electricity.

  


Mario stood there for a while, not able to decide what to do. The Boss was huge. Mario really had not fought something so big in a long time, if at all. Lights flashed as Jenna and Skye found the weak spots, and the monster roared louder, but was not going to give in anytime soon. Mario watched. Then looked around. Where was Rico?

"Wooohooo!" Rico crashed through the front glass doors in a heavily armored vehicle, "Good thing those hunters were after the Boss, or they might not have come here at the right time for this!"

"What happened?" Mario shouted.

"Oh, I discovered I was bulletproof and that Hybrid Hunters are real wimps that carry a lot of ammunition. Funny how I never knew that till I was on the other side." He lifted a Rocket Launcher out of the back seat, "Got something it should be weak against now!" He fired at the creature, causing a huge explosion when it smashed into the hard Onix rock structure beneath what seemed to be its head.

Mario just stood and watched more. 

  


"Nothing is working!" Jenna yelled at Skye, as she fell to the floor, exhausted.

"Keep going, Jenna!" Skye ran over to her, "Come on, the real video game heroes never get tired until they're dead. . ."

"We can't win, Skye. . . we've probably missed an important event somewhere because of Todd and Rico. . ."

The Boss's tail swung overhead. Skye gripped onto Jenna and shielded her from the ensuing debris. "Jenna, we've already come so far! We can't stop!"

"Skye. . ." Jenna said a little softer, "Skye. . . he hit me. . ."

"What!?"

"He hit me, Skye. . ." Jenna looked down, and Skye did, too. He hadn't noticed it before, but Jenna had a huge gash across her stomach, and blood was getting everywhere. Jenna closed her eyes and went limp in Skye's arms.

"Jenna, no!" Skye yelled, and everything seemed to stop at once. Everything. As a matter of fact, everything _did _stop at once. The whole world turned grey around Skye, and everything stood still.

_What's happening? _He asked himself silently. He got up from Jenna. She didn't move, and neither did the rock that was falling to their left, nor the Boss. . . _I seem to have stumbled across a flawed pause function. . . _Skye thought, _How do you mess up a command where everything is supposed to freeze? _He walked around, looking for something to help Jenna.

_Hmm. . . That odd crystal is still up there. . ._He noted the wall clock, _But there doesn't seem to be any way up. . . _He looked to his right. There was a small display case that was still intact. Skye walked up to it, and gasped. _Evolution stones!_ He quickly opened the box and took out the Thunder Stone that was in there. _This had better work. . . _He walked back over to Jenna, and placed the stone on her. With that, the world started up again. _Must've triggered it by using a battle command. . . _Skye thought, then looked down at Jenna. Her whole body started to glow in a pale light, then stronger, then stronger, and her features began to change. The glow subsided, and Jenna was back again. But this time, she was a Raichu Hybrid.

"Skye. . ." She blinked her eyes open. It would have been too hard for her to hear what with all the din of battle, but her hearing somehow improved, "What happened?"

"You've evolved. Your wound healed."

"It did?" She looked down. There was still a lot of blood, but through the cut in her sweater, she saw that there was no wound in the newly white fur of her stomach. "I feel. . . a lot better. . ."

"Good." Skye said. "We need to finish this battle. . ."

"I can. . . I feel a lot stronger than before. . ."

Skye picked her up off the debris, and then faced the boss, who took little notice of them during the entire event. Jenna walked with Skye slowly; she was still getting used to the new balance of the body, what with her new tail and all. They held hands and faced the beast. "On my mark, Jenna," Skye said, "We'll both attack that open area of Blastoise Shell, alright?"

Jenna nodded.

"One. . . Two. . . Three!" Skye yelled the last part, and he and Jenna both released a tremendous amount of energy together, the bolt of electricity hitting the Boss squarely in the weak spot. It roared in pain, and finally, after what must have been a half hour of directly attacking it, it collapsed on the ground. But it wasn't done yet.

Mario finally saw an opportunity, and he ran forward to leap on on the Boss's head. He thrust the sword down into what he believed to be it's skull. The sword mysteriously started collecting a lot of energy, and Jenna and Skye's attacks were drawn suddenly to the point where the sword was, as well at an lot more unknown energy. It all focused onto that spot, and it faded, and the monster collapsed completely. It faded away, and vanished completely. Mario fell to the ground when it was gone.

"What was that?" He asked, "I didn't expect this. . ."

"Quake, I believe." Jenna said, "I don't remember quite exactly, but I think it was one of the medallion powers in Zelda 3. . ."

"Whatever it was, it did the tri. . . Jenna?" Mario looked at her again in a double take.

"No way!" Todd got up, too, "You evolved? Where'd you get a Thunderstone?"

"I'm not going to ask. . ." Mario gave up trying to understand this part of the world.

"Actually, I found it for her. . ." Skye said, "Somehow, the world stopped for me. . . and I was able to go over to that display case and take a stone out. . ."

"Weird enough." Jenna said, "I think I like this body better. . ."

"Wait a moment. . . " Skye stood back a pace and looked her over, "Is is just me, or did you grow a breast size?"

Jenna looked down, "I. . . think I did. . ."

"ALRIGHT! THAT'S ENOUGH OF THAT!" Todd yelled. "Let's get what we came for and head out one of the many holes that were punched into the walls!"

Skye shook his head out of his partially-entranced state and walked toward the wall clock, which hadn't fallen down, until the moment he stepped up to it. The dust settled ad Skye just stood there. "That was also a little odd."

"Just get it." Rico told him.

Skye moved through the rubble, sifting some around with his paws, until he found it. The gem was a lot larger than he thought it would be; and it shone even brighter in his hands. And brighter. The green enveloped the room, and suddenly, everyone was somewhere else. Space was all around them, and they were in a big, green room of some sort.

"I'm back, aren't I?" Said a mysterious voice, "I'm really back."

"Who are you?" Skye asked to the air. Everyone was looking around to see where the voice was coming from.

"I am Dr. Jack Forrester." It said again, "Congratulation, you're out of this part of the game for now."

"Out?"

"Finding the rest of the gems are up to your friends." He said, "You're stuck here for the time being. . ."

"We're _stuck here?!_" Skye let go of the gem, but nothing happened. They were still in the big, transparent green room, somewhere in space. But they could look down and see the planet. . .

"We must be outside the boundaries of the universe. . ." Jenna said, "There seems to be stars that way, but they're just. . . a texture background. . ."

Skye sighed. Mario walked to a corner and sat down. "So we just wait for the others to finish finding the other gems, then?"

"Yes. . ." said Forrester, "You'll just have to make the most of your time, I suppose."

"Alright!" Skye lept onto Jenna, knocking her to the ground, and kissed her repeatedly. Forrester sighed.

  


  


WOOOOOAAAAAAH! There was a Skip Sandwich inside. Paula takes it. *Smack!* Ow. . . sorry about that, again. Next time, on Video Game! Ben and the gang reach the borderlands of Hyrule! What's wrong here, and will they make it? Find out, same Video Game time, same Video Game channel! Until then, ciao!

  


From the Acts of Gord, Book of Justice, Chapter Seven: (Words of Gord in italics)

  


_"Here, I'll fill in my response to your claim now."_

The Gord fills in the response window with _"Your head resembles that of a chicken."_ The Gord gives the court papers back.

"Hey! This is serious! I'm suing you!"

_"Chicken, head resemble you."_

"Shut up!"

_"Ba-gooooock? Cluck?"_

"What?!"

_"Sorry, I was trying to speak to you in your language, the language of the chickens. Was I doing it wrong?"_

  


www.actsofgord.com


	44. Please Please Please Shutup

Chapter 44: Please Please Please Shutup

  


Kicking up a dusty path, the group of four made their way down the dirt path to the desert, which was not too far away anymore. The noise coming from Charlie's mouth made it almost impossible for Ben to think of what to do once he got there.

"Are we there yet?"

"Does it look like we're near a desert?"

"I've never seen a desert in real life before. How will I know when we're there?"

"When you don't see anything but dirt and sand for miles."

"So it's big?"

"According to the maps, it's the largest land mass on this entire planet."

"So it's big."

"Very."

"How will we cross it?"

Ben stopped suddenly and slapped himself in the head. "I knew I forgot something!"

"Sorry. . ." Charlie thought for a moment that he had done something wrong, and he retreated into Liz's arms.

"Charlie," Ben said while working out a solution, "You say that she's not your girlfriend. . ."

"She's not!"

"And you retreat to her arms the moment you feel somethings not going your way."

"Well, yeah! I was brought up to completely depend on my pokémon. . ."

"Still. . . say, I think I have an idea. . ."

"What's that?"

"We find a jeep, and steal it."

"But isn't stealing wrong?"

"Charlie, do you want to live?"

"Yeah. . ."

"Well we need to get across that desert or we die."

"I don't want to die."

"I suggest you quickly rationalize the situation."

"Excuse me. . ." Crystal interrupted, "But there's a nice jeep a mile down this road, it's full on gas, and the owner won't be back for an hour."

Ben blinked, "How did you know that?"

"I picked it up on my internal scanners. . ."

"Well, hurry! No sense standing around and deciding the situational ethics!" He sprinted off down the road, blasting dust into the air behind him. Everyone stood there and coughed a little from it.

"Well. . ." Liz said, blinking a little, "we could stand right here and see if he comes back."

"I prefer a leisurely stroll," said Charlie. "We'll save a little time, at least, when he comes blasting down the road looking for us."

Liz sighed as the trio continued to make their way down the path, "I swear, he is the weirdest kid I've ever met."

"I don't know about weirdest kid ever," Crystal commented, "he's just a little. . . hardcore. And absolutely sure of anything he thinks."

"Say I was wondering," Charlie moved to his own tangent without even bothering to notify either of them, "What's it like to have the joints of your body unattached?"

"Huh? Oh. . . well, I _have_ had it that way all my life. I would think it weird to have joints in the way of free rotation. . ."

"No, I think having disconnected joints is weirder."

"That's only because you've only had real joints your entire life."

"So?"

"So that means that you have only experienced those kind of joints and have a hard time imagining what it would be like without them."

"So?"

"So just because I have a different variation on the same principles that your body is based on doesn't meant that you have to think I'm a freak show because of it."

"I didn't say that!"

"Well, you kept asking 'so', so I assumed you were just talking to annoy me."

Charlie shut up. For about a minute. "Sorry. . ."

"It's alright. You're young and just find a lot of things about life boring, so you try and liven it up by seeing if you can get people mad."

"No I'm not."

"Are you bored right now?"

"Kind of."

"Why don't we do something fun, then?"

"Yay! What?"

"Well, what does a kid normally do when he's outdoors and bored?"

"Play tag! You're it!" He tapped Crystal on this shoulder and ran off down the road. Crystal laughed, "Tag, Liz," and she ran after Charlie into the roadside trees. Liz smiled and followed them.

  


"Guys, I'm back." Ben called out, getting out of the jeep and looking around. "Guys?" He was certain he'd gone up the road just as far. The really big rock landmark told him they should have been around.

Charlie suddenly leaped out of the bushes and tackled Ben. "You're it!" he yelled.

"Ow!" Ben took a tumble and landed in a roadside shrub. "Watch what you're doing!"

"I was. I tackled you and said you're it."

"Did I _ask_ to play that game?"

"Well, you're kinda it right now, so you don't have a choice."

"_Just get in the car!_"

"Sorry. . ." Charlie got into the passenger side and pulled the seatbelt on. Crystal and Liz came out of the trees giggling and laughing, but they stopped when they saw Ben looking steamed and Charlie sitting in the jeep looking depressed. "Ben, what did you say to him?!" Crystal yelled in his direction.

"What! I'm not in the mood to play right now. We have a job to do, and I'm not going to deviate from that for a little pointless distraction!"

"Ben!" She yanked him up to her eye level by the shirt, scaring him immensely as evidenced by his sudden change in eye size, "You have exactly ten seconds to get in there and apologize to him or so help me, I'll take your puffy pink butt and ram it down your throat!"

"Erk. . . yes ma'am. . ."

"And don't think I can't do it, either, I've seen how stretchable that body of yours is! GO!" She dropped him on the ground, him landing with a dull thud. He whimpered a bit, getting to his feet and climbing into the jeep.

"Charlie. . ."

"I heard everything. You don't need to apologize."

Ben looked down, embarrassment flushing his face over, "Charlie, what I just did was stupid, alright? I just. . ."

"Ben, you're a smart guy. And you were right. . . we really need to get the job done anyway. . ."

Ben sighed. "You'll need to learn to think for yourself, too, Charlie. . . you can't just expect everyone to make choices for you." Ben started up the jeep again.

Charlie thought about that as Crystal and Liz climbed into the back seat.


	45. Dungeon Crawling for Fun and Profit

Note to simdork: I'll make it clear to you that Charlie always acts childish. Sometimes more than others, because he feels compelled to act certain ways around certain people. Crystal and Liz he's very comfortable around, and is not afraid to show his real feelings. I'll have something about that later. I know you might be concerned that I'm slowing the story down a bit, but in case you haven't noticed, every so often I do establish a chapter to nothing but character development. It may have been light, sure, but don't worry about it.

  


On with the Chapter!

  


Chapter 45: Dungeon Crawling for Fun and Profit

  


The jeep rumbled to a stop right where the desert turned into a meadow. Charlie stepped out of the vehicle and gazed out over the dusty horizon, at the once senic mountains and hills of Hyrule. "Wow!" He yelled enthusiastically, "This is a whole lot cooler than it is in a game!"

"Correction, Charlie. . ." Ben muttered, "We _are_ in a game. . ."

"Just because you say so doesn't make it true," Charlie quipped.

Crystal sighed as she rolled down her window, "Charlie, we have still well near a half tank of gas. Get back in."

"Okay." Charlie returned into the passenger seat, and Ben kept rolling down, into the grassy fields. Crystal leaned in and whispered into Charlie's ear, "Why do you act like you don't have feelings for Liz?"

"I do, I just don't. . . you know, nido nidoran. . ." _Love her _that_ way. . . _Charlie whispered back.

"You're not very aware of your actions, then. . ."

"Hey, look!" Charlie rolled his window down to get a better look. Castle Hyrule was not too far off in the distance, and it was standing tall and magnificently. "Wow! That looks so much cooler than Bowser's grungy old keep!"

"Charlie, you're leaning too far out the window. . ." Ben started.

"Let him be." Crystal said, "He's having too much fun to stop him."

Charlie beamed at the wonder before him, the grand castle of Hyrule. The inner castle was whitewashed and capped with golden roof tiles; it seemed more splendorous than in the games. The outer walls were whitewashed, too, looking fresh and new like out of a storybook. The overhead clouds only added to the picturesque scene, backdropping to a world of pure fantasy.

"This is sooo cool! I can't believe it!" Charlie yelled, the wind blowing on his face and through his short brown hair. Crystal smiled as she watched him have the time of his life.

  


Ben set the jeep into park some ways away from the castle, behind a large rock. "Now, the way I figure it," he said, "is that we instantly find out exactly where to go by finding what happened ten years ago."

"Who would we ask?" Liz spoke. Charlie glanced back at her briefly; she normally didn't talk much.

"Well, if it hasn't been programmed yet, we may be able to ask anyone who was around ten years ago to remember it. If it has, we might need to complete some ridiculous sidequest."

"Where do we look, then?" Charlie asked. The suddenly was a THUMP on the roof of the van. Everyone looked at each other, then up to the roof. "I'll check what that was. . ." Ben said as he opened the door and climbed outside. Up on top of the van stood the Owl, as Ben knew him from the game. "Oh, it's you. . ." Everyone else climbed out of the jeep to see who he was referring to. Charlie jumped up and down from excitement.

"Hoo! Ben, where has young Phil gone off to?"

"He's gone crazy if you ask me. We're here to solve this problem for him."

"It shall be so. Hoo! What do you need to know?"

"We need to know where the odd occurrence took place ten years ago. . ."

"The Temple of the Underground Cult. Straightway east from here."

"Wow. That was easy."

"Maybe it was easy to say, not necessarily easy to do. Hoo!" The bird lifted its great wings and soared into the sky, back over the mountains.

"That was so cool!" Charlie yelled from his joy, "I want to talk to him next time!"

"Maybe you will." Crystal said, "Maybe you will."

"Everyone back in!" Ben said, "Due east to the temple of the Underground Cult!"

  


The day wore for a while, and Ben still had not seen anything for miles.

"Odd. . . Very odd. . ." Ben said, "We've gone several miles out and haven't hit desert yet. . ."

"There!" Charlie pointed out to the horizon, indicating the brown haze of the desert was visible. Ben stopped the car. "Well, where would the temple be?"

Charlie turned around to face the backseat, "Crystal, could you help?"

"I've been scanning. . ." She said, "I think there may be something a mile south of here. . ."

"Directly south?"

"Yes. . . Yes, I think so. . ."

"Gods. . . we don't have much time!"

"What do you mean?"

"The desert is slowly increasing in size! If we don't solve the temple by then. . . well, I don't know what'll happen!"

"Then hurry!" Charlie pleaded, and Ben pressed the gas to the floor , aiming south.

  


"Just what is it about dungeons in games that make them so important?" Crystal asked as the jeep rolled up to a small, slightly obscured temple-resembling structure in the raised ground, with pillars, and a large gate, adorned with many various kinds of runes.

"They're the sites that bosses like to congregate in. If we're lucky, we might not actually have to fight a boss. . ."

"Why not?"

"It may not have been programmed yet."

"Wait a second. . ." Charlie said, as everyone unloaded out of the jeep, "If there are some things that haven't been programmed, then what happens if there's an error?"

"A universe doesn't act like Windows." Ben said plainly, "Everything is still real, not programmed the way a normal program runs. Everything in the universe is static and dependent on itself, only interacting with things that affect them."

"What if what we're looking for isn't there? Like it hasn't been programmed?"

"I think. . ." Ben pondered as they approached the gate, "I think that individual object have to do what their real effects are. For instance, a sword actually cuts what it's swung at, at anything it's swung at, and not just anything programmed to be hit by a sword. Likewise, an object that's programmed to have caused a change ten years ago actually has to physically exist." Charlie stepped forward and pulled on the large iron handle on the door. It was stuck. Charlie pulled harder, and harder, until it slowly creaked along the ground enough to let them in. "That, also," Ben explained, "Charlie is not measured as just a static object, nor ever just a sprite. He's comprised of individual parts that act on their own behalf of his will, or core programming, such as, to try and force a door open. It's exactly how the body normally functions, in a normal universe."

"What would be considered normal?" Crystal smirked.

"Alright, alright. . ." The four walked silently down the hallway, and Ben lowered his monologue to a whisper, "Anything remotely resembling this universe on a non-programmed scale. The door has not been programmed to act upon a certain event, although outside circumstances may influence it, there's not any entirely specific way things have to be done. If the door was magically shut, it is entirely possible we could have dug into here."

"Except the roof is two huge slabs of rock." Crystal stated.

"You know what I mean." Ben smiled, for the first time in a while.

"Well I have no clue what you just said." Charlie admitted, "But I think it had something to do with the. . . universe."

"On the ball as usual, Charlie." Crystal smirked again. The quartet followed the hall until they reached another staircase, that spiraled down into the ground. Without another word, they all silently crept through the halls below.

  


"There's no monsters." Charlie finally said.

"I believe this was the dungeon Phil woke up in." Ben said, "The Game Master might not have put a respawn module in the dungeons."

"Respawn whatle?" Charlie asked.

"A program that will recreate monsters that have been defeated."

"So we don't have to fight?"

"Up until the point that Phil got to."

"Watch out!" Crystal suddenly pushed Ben onto the floor. A green slime Phil must have missed leaped at where Ben was, and missed. Crystal, reacting quickly, fired a bright rainbow colored beam from her hand. The Slime disintegrated quickly, and Crystal pulled Ben up and brushed him off. "You need to be a little more careful. . ."

"This is a dungeon crawl, what do you expect?" Ben brushed his shirt a little, "We may be getting near. . . Crystal, you can tell what's happening. . . you take lead."

"Alright, Ben. . ." Crystal looked about nervously, "I'll try."

  


  


  


Next time, on Video Game! The Dungeon crawl is crawling along, but how in the world do you solve a puzzle without the right equipment? All this and more next time, same Video Game time, same Video Game channel!

  


(Sorry for the lack of Gord last chapter.)

  


From the Acts of Gord, Book of Propaganda, Chapter Three: (Words of Gord in italics)

  


"I read that the Xbox will be able to play Dreamcast games."

_"Yes, it will be able to."_

"Last week when I said it would do that, you called me retarded."

_"I was wrong. Not only can it play Xbox games, but PlayStation games, and Sega Saturn games."_

"Wow!"

_"It gets better. Through a port on the back, you'll also be able to play Super Nintendo games, Nintendo games, Genesis games, and Nintendo 64 games."_

"That's incredible. It does everything but play PS2 games."

_"Remember reading how you need to buy a remote for the Xbox to license the console to play DVD movies?"_

"Yes?"

_"Same thing with the Xbox playing PS2 games. You'll buy an add-on for $30 that will let you play PS2 games."_

"Really?"

_"No, not really. You're still just as retarded as last week." _

  
  


www.actsofgord.com


	46. Breaking the Rules

Summer vacation! Sing it with me! Oh yeah, oh yeah, raise the roof, raise the roof! Cool. So, here is chapter. You read.

  


Chapter 46: Breaking the Rules

  


"Up ahead. . ." Crystal whispered, "There's motion of something. . ."

"Most likely a monster. . ." Ben said in return. Charlie stepped forward, "I'll handle it!" and he ran ahead quickly, his footsteps echoing behind him.

"Charlie, wait!" Ben hurried after him, Liz and Crystal not too far behind. Rounding the corner, they saw what could only be described as a huge skeleton _thing_. It had a giant skeleton-like head, but its spine and ribcage hung about the entire room. "A umm. . . thing!!" Ben yelled, not sure what to make of it, "Charlie! Watch out!" Charlie had been engaged in a fight with this thing, and was very skillfully dodging various kinds of energies that were being emitted from the skeleton-thing's mouth. Every once in a while, Charlie attempted to hit the monster in a random location on it's body, hoping to find a weak spot. Crystal sighed, "Charlie, let me handle this! Back up!" Charlie leaped back from the action. The monster roared, and Crystal held up her hand, yelling "Psybeam!" and blasting a huge beam of energy toward the monster's open mouth. The monster collapsed, and evaporated in the blue fire most monsters here did. Ben swung around to Charlie, "Why did you do that!"

"Because I could take him! I'm not a baby, after all, and I'm a Hybrid!"

"Charlie, to be honest, I knew you could take it, but that's not the point. You could have been locked in this room until you completed a puzzle, the tool to which we might not even have! This is a Zelda dungeon, Charlie!"

"I'm sorry, Ben. . ."

"It's alright. . . just don't do it again."

Charlie turned and looked around the room for interesting things. Crystal knelt behind Ben and patted him on the shoulder, "I know that you care about Charlie, Ben," she said, "just remember that no matter what he says, he's still a kid. Just give him a break."

Charlie called out from the middle of the room, "This monster dropped something!"

"What is it?" Crystal turned her attention away from Ben, standing up and facing Charlie.

"I think. . . it's a potion of some sort."

"Magic refill." Ben said, "Is the bottle green?"

"Yeah."

"Just checking. Keep it somewhere. It might come in handy sometime."

Charlie placed the small jar in his jacket, where his fingers felt the grenade he took from the spaceship. "Oh yeah. . ." He whispered to himself, "I almost forgot I had this. . ."

"Over here." Ben said, and he opened up the door on the far side of the room. Everyone approached and looked inside. The room appeared to lead outside; that was impossible, Ben thought. They were too far underground and the room was too well lit for them to be outside. It was probably some sort of enchantment programmed in, or something, but either way, the room was quite pleasant to be in. A waterfall streamed off one of the temple wall faces, into a river burrowing between the hills of dark green grass that was littered with trees and shrubs; ivy climbed up the walls onto various balconies leading through other barred, locked or open doors. This was obviously a very important room, but Charlie didn't care about the dungeon for now.

"Ben, can we take a little break?"

"Sure." Ben said; he wanted to take some time and find out if there was any way to determine how far away a map or a compass was, or maybe if they were in this room at all. Charlie took Liz by the hand and led her over to the farthest hill on the left, probably to take her under the tree next to the falls. Ben smiled and called after them, "Watch out for monsters, now. . ."

Crystal kneeled down to Ben, watching Charlie and Liz together, "They're really happy together, aren't they?"

"Yeah. . . to tell you the truth, I'm actually a little jealous of Charlie."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, he really doesn't know how good he has it. . . he's got power and he's got a girl; he can do almost whatever he wants to. . ."

"What are you jealous most of, though?"

"Probably the fact that he has a girl. . ."

"Why, don't think you can find one?"

"Who'd want _me_?"

"Well. . ." She kisses him on his large, round nose. Ben's eyes grew as large and white as dinner plates and he leaped backwards about a dozen feet, "Whaaat?! You mean you. . ."

"What did you honestly think, Ben? I'm a Porygon, I prefer logic. And you, you're a genius, aren't you? There's really no reason for me to not love you."

"You aaah. . . ahh. . . yoou. . ." Ben was at an absolute loss for words. He'd never kissed a girl in his life, and now. . . well, she was unnatural, but _still_. . . she was rather cute. And she was intelligent like him. . .

"What's wrong?" Crystal was confused. By all accounts she'd taken of Ben, he should have fallen for her right away, "I thought you'd like me. . ."

"I-I. . . Crystal, it's just. . . well, it's rather _sudden_, isn't it?"

"How do you mean?"

Ben could tell he was _not_ going to get though to her anytime soon. He sighed, "Crystal, love is a very complex thing, you can't just go around. . ."

"But I already know enough about you."

"You can't exactly know. . ."

"Yes I can. I have an internal processor; I can assess almost any kind of situation. But why don't you love me?"

Ben really didn't know what to say. 

A single tear fell down Crystal's hard glass-like cheek, as she stood up and walked over towards a tree in the corner of the room, "I was wrong. . . I can't believe it. . ."

"Crystal, wait!" Ben ran after her, in an almost comical manner as he was only half as big as she was, "Crystal, please don't cry. . ."

"I'm sorry, Ben, but soon after I changed, I realized that I needed to find someone to care for. I've seen it all over the castle, how could I not miss it? Jenna loves Skye very deeply, Trent misses someone he loves, or used to love, Jenna still loves Phil, Charlie and Liz, Sean and Danielle, Gaston still loves Danielle. . . even. . . even Quickeye is in love with Lisa."

"He is?"

"You _see_?" She held her arms out to her side and drew them back across her abs again, "I know about these things that are meant to be secret, because I can assess any piece of information I've been given, and I process a _lot_. And you. You're missing someone in your life, don't tell me you're not. Your mom ran away from your father after giving birth to you. And it wasn't the first time it happened; you brother Sean barely knew her. . . she came back, promising to stay, but she gave birth to you and ran. Sean was in boarding school at the time, and the day he came home to see her, she had split again, the second time, breaking the heart of your father, Sean and you. You never even had a chance to see her your whole life." Ben blinked. She was absolutely correct, in every way. Crystal looked at Ben in a very serious stare, "I could tell all that from scattered pieces of conversation, body heat and pulse fluxuations as well as your bodily aura, and a lot of other things that. Now look at me. . . you needed someone to fill the space of your mother since you've been born. I'm everything you've ever wanted in a person. . . why don't you love me the same way I love you?"

"Crystal. . . I just wasn't sure. . . but now. . ." Ben sighed, "Yes, Crystal, I love you."

Crystal tackled him in a hug immediately.

  


Four hours had passed, Ben was looking up at the top gate at the highest point in the room. "That's where we need to go. . ." Crystal found the room with the compass by blasting a psybeam into a weak wall, killing a few monsters and breaching several rooms inward. The compass pointed the way to the boss room, oddly enough, and to all the other treasures in the dungeon. It was inexplicable how that was even possible. The boss room was just a ways past the door up there, though, and they definitely needed to get there. _How_ was a different matter.

"Maybe. . . no. . ." Liz started to suggest, it was the first piece of help she really attempted to offer to the group.

"Look, right there." Ben pointed to a plaque near the upper wall, "That's a Hookshot catch. But that can't be the treasure in this dungeon; Charlie found that staff that none of us could use. . ."

"Wait. . . why can't we climb the ivy?"

"It's too thin, isn't it?"

"I thought you could fly, Ben. . ." Crystal mentioned.

"I know I can, but everybody has to get up there. . ."

Charlie tugged on the vines. They did seem sturdy enough to support his weight, but they were too thin to place his clawed feet on. Well, there was something he could try. . .

"Stand back." Everyone backed off a bit as Charlie grabbed onto the vines, and gave the wall behind them a _hard_ kick. The stone gave way to his overpowered foot, and a nice foothole had been dug into the wall face, "Cool! This is easy!" He began his ascent, smashing new footholes every step of the way, "Come on, Liz!" Liz nodded and patiently followed the Nidoran Hybrid, and Crystal followed in suit. Ben took a big deep breath of air, inflating his body twice its size, and rose to the top of the room, landing on the platform just before Charlie made it to the top, "Yeah!" Charlie shouted in triumph, Liz stood next to him and hugged him happily, and Crystal had to dodge her swishing, flaming tail before she could climb up on the balcony.

"Well, then." Ben said, "I guess that was easy enough." He threw open the doors to the final set of rooms that led to the boss chamber.

  


Woo! Next time, On Video Game! It's Boss battle time, but how do you defeat a boss who's only weakness you left behind because you didn't know how to use it? All that and more, same Video Game time, same Video Game channel! Until then, Ciao!

  


Before Gord quote, here: I want to comment to this review:

  


crazyguy69: "This was one of the best stories I have ever read your one of my favorite authors!^_^"

  


This is the kind of thing I wait for. Some random person likes me enough to put me on their favorite author list. Is that _cool_ or what! Thanks, crazyguy69!

  


(Plug: I have a new internet job, at www.gamehiker.com; I run the fanfiction section. Come check it out!)

  


From the Acts of Gord, Book of Villainy, Chapter Fifteen: (Words of Gord in italics)

  


"Oh come on. My name is Michael Anderson."

_"And?"_

"Oh come on. I promise to bring it back. I just live a couple blocks away."

_"I've been here three years, you live just a couple blocks away, and you're just now coming in to rent a system without a single piece of ID?"_

Part time employee enters the store, notices the customers and upon recognizing him speaks to the customer.

"Hey Brad."

dramatic pause

_"Hello Brad."_

dramatic pause

_"Goodbye Brad."_

Gord types into the computer.

_Account Status: Brad Stephenson _

_Note: No account. Bad person. Likes the name Michael Anderson._

  
  


www.actsofgord.com  
  



	47. Another Big BOSS BATTLE!

Relatively long chapter today. I've had this ready for a while, but I was waiting for some more reviews. So here it is.

  


Chapter 47: Another Big BOSS BATTLE

  


The hallway was rather empty, save for the torches that lined either side of the walk. Two doors branched to either side; Ben figured one of them had to lead to the boss room and the other lead to a switch that opened the way to the boss room, or maybe another small key. The compass showed the way directly to the boss room was on the left, so Ben turned that way. Charlie was confused, "Hey, wouldn't we need to get the switch?"

"Well, considering the amount of rules we've broken by just being here, I don't think it'll be too hard to get through a few weak doors with the kind of power we're packing."

Charlie sprinted to catch up with Ben, "_We're_ packing? I haven't see you do very much damage at all to _any_ enemies, come to think of it. . ."

"Well. . . now that you mention it, I probably haven't eaten for a few hours now, have I?"

"Actually, you ate the rest of our food on the way over here, and that reminds me that _I'm_ hungry. . ."

"The difference is that I can eat anything. Watch. . ." A stalfos was in a very large circular pit carved into the floor of the room; a locked door was to the right, but Ben hopped down. The Stalfos swung his sword directly on Ben, but the half-dreamlander rolled out of the way and inhaled hard. Peice by peice, the Stalfos collapsed and was dragged into Ben's open mouth. Ben swallowed; a bone helmet cap appeared on his head and a sword appeared in his hand. "You see?" Ben leaped up the side of the pit back to the main floor area, "The weird thing is, I can get rid of this power and I'll _still_ have been fed."

"Ben, I'm still hungry. . ."

Crystal looked over at Liz, "Say, why don't you say anything?"

Liz shrugged, "I don't know. . ."

"Aren't you hungry, too?"

"Yeah. . ."

Ben sighed, "We can't turn around; we're almost to the boss. . ."

Crystal pondered that a moment, "Say, isn't there a power or combination that _creates_ food?"

"Sure, either Chef or Ice plus electricity. But how are we going to. . ."

The chamber doors opened up; an electric trap and an Ice Keese came out into the ring on the floor below. Ben looked, then shrugged, "Whatever works, I guess." He pulled his stalfos-sword power out of himself (How he did that was beyond even Crystal) and tossed it against a wall, dissipating it. "I'll get the power, you three try and find a way through the door." He hopped back down into the pit. Crystal walked along the outer edge of the pit, until they faced the large iron door with the chain and lock on it. "Odd. . ." Crystal said, "I know that's in the game, but that seems awfully easy to bypass. . ." She grasped the large lock, and it started to glow with a very bright light. Psybeam again; all purpose and extra-powerful. The lock not only melted, but a considerably large hole had been burned into the door. Crystal cringed a little, shaking. "I've been using too much power. . ."

"It's alright, Crystal; you've done enough. . ." Charlie pat her on the back. She was shivering, as though she was cold. She probably would have been; Porygons sustained themselves off of three major energies: Ice, Fire and Electricity. Psybeam was technically a psychic attack, but could be manipulated to give off whatever kind of energy she wanted it to. Too much fire out of her system, and she started to get cold. Crystal dropped to her knees. She had given off a lot of fire energy right there. Charlie knelt down with her, "Are you okay?"

"I didn't expect the lock to require so much energy to break. . ."

"Liz!" Liz knelt down next to Charlie at his command, "Come on, Liz, Crystal needs some fire energy. . ."

"Alright. . ." Liz held her tail close to Crystal and let the flame grow. It wasn't enough; but Crystal stopped shivering.

Ben jumped out of the pit, colored blue and wearing a weird square hat, "I got it, so. . . Crystal!" Ben ran over to her, "What happened?"

"Used too much fire energy. . . The lock was harder to break than I thought. . ."

"Crystal, those locks aren't really supposed to be broken like that! Those can stand up to bombs and powerful fire magic! How much did you use. . ." He glanced in the direction of the door, noticing the very large gaping hole left in the door. "Whaaat. . ."

"Erk. . . Ben, let's just go; we're almost done. . ."

"A boss is a very difficult thing to beat, I don't know if we could do this with you incapitated. . ."

"I-I can stand, it's no problem. . ." Crystal got to her feet; she was shivering a little, but pushed to door in front of them open anyway, "Come on. . ."

"Crys, just wait a moment, these guys need to eat. . ."

  


Ben soon ditched his power, because throwing food at a very large boss door wasn't going to help that much. Charlie studied it, "This is going to be even harder than the small locked door, isn't it?"

Ben sighed, "Liz, can you burn through?"

"I'm not nearly as strong as any of you; I'd barely be able to make a mark on it. . ." She sighed, feeling completely useless. Ben groaned. They couldn't go back, that was only asking for more trouble. And Crystal wasn't going to get better going back, and they couldn't leave her here, either. What to do. . .

Crystal was kneeling in the corner, right next to the huge metal door, and she looked over it. It was too bad she was the only one strong enough to destroy this thing, she thought as she got to her feet. . .

Charlie was fingering his grenade, wondering if he could use it here effectively, when suddenly Ben gasped out loud, "Crystal, _no!_" Charlie looked up, Crystal had her hand inside the huge lock, with a very large Psybeam concentrating. Ben ran to tackle her so she wouldn't finish, but it was too late. She fired the beam, and the entire door collapsed, as well as Crystal.

"Crystal!" Ben ran up and knelt beside her. She was shivering hard, but that wasn't the biggest problem right now. And extraordinarily large ice demon was just on the other side of the massive room, the massive _cold_ room. This was horrendously difficult for Ben to take control of; Crystal was losing energy fast, Liz was almost paralyzed from the arctic winds blowing through. And Charlie stepped forward.

They had to leave the fire rod behind. But that didn't stop him from formulating a plan in his young mind enough. It was risky, but he already knew that none of his friends could help right now, so he had only one choice.

Ben turned to look for Charlie, but he was already in the center of the massive room. "Charlie, come back!"

"No turning back!" Charlie called again, and he pulled the grenade out of his jacket, along with the magic vial. The ice demon stood there, watching him, as the young Nidoran boy unplugged the fuel injection disk on the grenade. He broke the magic vial open with his teeth, and downed the entire thing into the explosive, then plugging it up again. "Don't stand in the way of me or my friends ever! You're _not_ our first obstical and you're not our last! All you are is a doormat we can step over! Pathetic, and you call yourself a BOSS!" He punctuated his final word by tossing the grenade squarely at the demon, all his poké ball throwing practice paying off as the impact surrounded the entire room with an enormous explosion, but Charlie stood there, his feet dug firmly into the ground under the snow.

The boss was gone.

"You. . . you _did_ it, Charlie!" Ben exclaimed after the smoke cleared from the room. But Charlie was running forward already, "Take care of Crystal, I'm going to see what our awaited prize is. . ."

  


Charlie returned to the shattered doorway with a strange amulet in his hand, "This isn't what we're looking for. . . but I think it might help us a lot."

"How do you know all that?" Ben asked him. Crystal had her head on Liz's lap, Liz's tail next to her trying to restore heat to her body.

"Well. . . I was looking at this, and these runes on here. . ." He pointed to the strange carved letters on the outer rim of the medallion, "It's weird. . . but I can read this. It's like reading the pokémon language, and that's not supposed to be possible. . ."

Liz blinked. "Wow. . . I can read it too. . ."

"What's it say?" Ben asked.

Charlie looked at it again, "Something about a curse on the land. . . That the desert will envelop Hyrule if this amulet's counterpart is taken from this temple. Also, the curse will not be recognized by the people of the land, because of a trance they'll be placed in. . . they'll never mistrust anything. That's an odd curse. . ."

"Effective curse, too. . ." Ben suggested, "I bet the other medallion was given to Hyrule Castle ten years ago, and it slowly chipped away at the land until now, the big climax, when it will quickly envelop the rest of the green land. . . How do we stop the curse?"

"We have to break both medallions in the presence of each other."

"Easier said than done. . ."

"Are you kidding? The people won't mistrust us!"

"Maybe you're right. . . but I have an odd feeling there's a catch. . ."

  


  


Next time; on Video Game! It is a little harder than would be expected, but. . . there's something complicating the matter further now! All that and more! Same Video Game time, same Video Game channel! Until then, Ciao!

  


From the Acts of Gord, Book of Annoyances, Chapter 7: (Words of Gord in italics)

  


_"If I sold you a mod chip, then you would never buy a game from me ever again. And that would be very much in opposition to my being able to run a profitable business."  
_  
"I just want one to play copied games."  
  
_"What? Do I look like an idiot? What the hell did you think I thought you wanted it for?"  
_  
"Err…"  
  
_"Exactly. Now look, if I were to sell you a mod chip I would lose you as a customer. Now, if I were going to lose you as a customer I'd rather do it on a high note like setting you on fire. At least then I would have some satisfaction of a job well done."  
_  
"I'm leaving!"  
_  
"But I haven't set you on fire yet!"_

  


www.actsofgord.com

  



	48. Post Boss Rush

Okay, back on schedule. This chapter has been brought to you by my new website, , which is my comic. This chapter has also been brought to you by the letter R.

  


Chapter 48: Post-Boss Rush

  


There _was_ a catch.

No sooner did the group step into the light in the middle of the boss's room which was to take them outside, than a voice chimed from nowhere, that they were in deep doo doo. Well, not in those exact words, but that was the gist of it:

_Beware, for both talismans have been removed from their vault. . . the land shall be corrupted by sunset._

__"SUNSET!" Ben yelled, realizing, then letting it be confirmed by the sun which materialized in the sky. It was half past five, Ben quickly assessed by its height and the time of year. "Quick, get to the jeep!"

"What! How much time do we have?" Charlie lifted up Crystal and hurried right behind Ben, then suddenly spied the edge of the desert. It was moving almost as fast as they were running, and picking up speed. "Oh no. . ."

"We've about two hours tops!"

"Oh man! We're never going to make it in time!" Charlie sat in the passenger, still holding Crystal. Ben quickly jumped into the driver's side, taking off the moment Liz set foot in the backseat. The desert line passed them immediately, the same moment that Ben started the car. The jeep tires screeched, and it sped along to the desert, really not making any progress on the sandbar ahead. It was odd watching how the desert approached inland, like the sand was rolling over itself much like flowing water. The vehicle moved at 80 miles an hour, ninety, a hundred. . . no avail. The sand was moving faster than they could.

"It's hopeless. . ." Ben said, "We'll never catch up in this thing. . ."

"I. . . I can help. . ." Crystal groaned out, she was still obviously in a hyper-weakened state. 

"No!" Ben yelled, "Do a check-up on yourself; if you use any teleportation techniques, what do you think will happen to you?"

"I'll. . . my internal power will fail; but my systems will be able to. . . to restore themselves. . ."

"They _can't_, Crystal, you're not a computer anymore!"

Crystal looked directly upwards into the sky, "My. . . my power systems. . . you're right. . . I can't be restored if all my power is gone. . . how did you know?"

"Because you're _mortal_, Crystal! We're all going to die. . . and now, we'll never be able to save ourselves. . ."

"Then. . . then I need to sacrifice myself. . . for the good of everyone. . ."

"Crystal, NO!" Charlie whimpered as he listen to the exchange between the two. Liz didn't say much of anything, she just curled up in the back, shivering.

"Please let me. . ."

"For the love of the _gods_, Crystal, I don't even know why I'm refusing to let you risk yourself to save the universe. . ."

Charlie looked up at Ben, "Ben. . . you love her?"

Ben had very little clue how Charlie surmised that, and he really didn't feel like talking about that, since he was busy dodging the bare, sharp rocks that started appearing on the desert floor.

"Ben, _please!_"

"I said no, Crystal!"

Liz sat up in the back seat. She didn't know what to do; her friends were going to die almost no matter what happened. . . If Crystal didn't sacrifice herself, this universe was going to stay the same and everything would live a futile life of being played with for eternity. . . and if she did. . . if. . . if what Charlie said was true. . . Ben wouldn't be able to live without her.

Just like Liz couldn't live without Charlie.

And Ben wouldn't be able to finish the mission without her. . . and everyone is doomed anyway.

Liz took a deep breath, and knew what she had to do.

"Everybody HANG ON!" She yelled, Ben did so reflexively from the fact that Liz actually said something out loud, and Charlie clung onto the seat and Crystal for dear life, "Liz, what are you doing?" He yelled over the roar of the wind.

"I'm saving everyone!" She turned around, took several deep breaths, and then when she was ready, she opened up the chemical glands inside her mouth that allowed her to breathe fire. She let the fluids flow into her mouth until she could barely hold it all in. Then she exhaled.

The sudden contact of her breath to the chemical mix caused a huge explosion to fire out of her mouth, which in turn _rocketed_ the jeep ahead. Ben clutched onto the steering wheel after almost relaxing from Liz's instructions, for fear of being thrown out of the jeep which had to have been moving in excess of. . .

BOOM.

Nothing. There was a resounding silence.

Charlie could take it. _I am not a kid anymore_. . . he thought, _I have to keep awake. . . I need to be there. . . we're almost there. . . we can almost go home. . ._

Crystal could take it. Charlie protected her from the massive winds., and although she was weak, her solid frame kept her from being affected by the G-forces.

Ben could take it. Dreamlanders were built for space travel, so it was easy for him to withstand the force, just barely enough for the wind.

Liz couldn't take it.

  


Charlie blinked and opened his eyes. Ben had been shaking him for a while it appeared. "Charlie, Liz did it! We're far ahead of the desert; thanks to Liz it took us less than fifteen seconds to get here! But we need to hurry!"

"Huh?" Charlie got up; Crystal had gotten out from under him and was already standing outside the jeep, still looking awful, but it looked like she could walk now. "Where's Liz?"

"Well umm. . . she passed out. . . we'll need to leave her here while we get in the castle."Charlie looked up at Ben. "I'm staying here with her, then."

"But we need you, Charlie! You're the best person to get past the guards, who are _obviously_ going to show some resistance. . ."

Charlie looked in the back, and lifted Liz off the seat. She felt cold, but she was breathing fine. "She's coming with us, then."

"Charlie, you'll put her in danger, you can't-"  
Charlie snarled at Ben, who promptly shut up. Crystal leaned down and whispered into Ben's ear, "He's not a kid anymore; he needs to be there for Liz. He just wants to keep her safe and take her home. . ."

  


"What business have you at Hyrule Castle?" Asked the guard at the four strangers who walked up.

"We need to see the king." Ben replied.

"What business have you with the king?"

"He sent us a summons."

"Let me see it."

"I lost it." He said flatly.

"Oh, that's a pity. I'll let you in." Ben winked at Charlie, "Way too trusting. . . magic of the talisman, corrupts the peoples thoughts into believing nothing is wrong."

"Thought you said there'd be resistance."

"There _will_, I have a solid feeling that the talisman will try to protect itself by violating it's own magic." The gates opened and the four walked inside. "I'll escort you." The guard said.

"That's alright, these two have contagious terminal diseases and can't be approached within ten feet 'cept by us, cause we have the magic wards up." Charlie said. Ben almost ribbed him, but that that was too funny, so he let it pass.

"Um. . . okay! I'll let you go. Throne room is straight ahead." The four deviated at the first important-looking hallway.

"Way too easy." Ben laughed, "Where's the talisman kept?"

  


Okay, Next time: On Video Game! Ben and Charlie make way for the talisman, when it starts its prevention methods! All this and more, same Video Game time, same Video Game channel! Until then, Ciao!

  


From the Acts of Gord, Book of Justice, Chapter 3: (words of Gord in italics)

  


"You hear him say that?!? Did you? See! My friend heard you say that!"

  


_"Ma'am, I will write it down for you, sign it, and mail it to you if you would like. 'Dear Ma'am, I can tell you are on welfare. Lots of love, Gord.'"_

  


"You can't say that! That's illegal! That's slander!'

  


_"Ma'am, it's what we call the truth. Perhaps if you were to use some of my money you get every month to buy a book and read up on the law you'd learn a bit and expand your mind."_

  


www.actsofgord.com


	49. Catch22 to You, Too

UPDATE: Rrgh. Fanfiction.net has some of the stupidest rules. Fixed the links (Which were erased only because they had 'http' in front of them) 

Sup? How you been? Okay, I was in a writing slump for a while, but I've been busy on my new webcominc at inthenewage.keenspace.com drawn by me, so no stupid crappy sprites that you've seen over and over and over and over again. Oh, remember to vote. So let's get going with the NEW chapter.

Chapter 49: Catch-22 to You, Too

The treasury room's door fell to the ground in a resounding 'THUMP', and Charlie withdrew his foot. One of the two guardsmen who were standing there said, "Ah. . . ah, you can go in th-" And was silenced with a quick and powerful kickflip by Ben, who then shut the other up before he had a chance to speak. Charlie re-adjusted Liz in his arms, and walked in, Ben behind him. Crystal took a weak step; her (rather non-existant) knees buckled and she fell. Ben reacted quick enough and caught her. "Crystal, are you alright?!"  
"S-sorry, Ben. . . I'll be okay. . ."  
"Crystal. . . Okay, Crystal, I can still feel the strength in you. But please don't try and do what you did back on the jeep. . ."  
"I'm sorry. . . I only wanted to help. . ."  
"Crystal, if you died. . . I don't know if I'd have been able to go on. . ."  
"Love involves sacrifice. . . I just wanted to take the bullet to help everyone. . ."  
"I'd rather us all have died. . ."  
"That's being selfish, though, isn't it?" Crystal stood back up and followed Charlie again. Ben blinked, thought for a few seconds on what she said, then sprinted after her.  
The lining of the room was much like you could expect from a treasury, with big heavy chests, and excess amounts of gold just laying around everywhere. Only, because of the talisman effects, it made sense now.  
"Here it is!" Charlie yelled, the talisman's counterpart was sitting on a pedestal in a spot on the floor where there were _not_ piles of money, just like in the movies. Charlie pulled the temple talisman out of his ash gray jacket, and held it up to the light that was beaming on the one on the pedestal.  
"HALT!"  
All of them turned around suddenly to their shock, five castle guards had spears at their throats. "Rrk. . ." Ben said, "I knew this would happen. . ."  
"Silence, knave!" said the one with the really strange accent and bad breath, "You're here do destroy the talisman that give us our peace!"  
"Oh, that." Ben said, "Well, it's all good, see, we're _supposed_ to do that." The spear drew closer to Ben's neck, "Ow. Okay. Ah, Crystal?"  
As crystal lacked an actual neck, the two spears pointed at her aimed for her chest, "I believe the talisman will make an exception to anyone wanting to do it harm."  
"Hmm. . ."  
"Hey," Charlie said, "We _aren't_ going to damage the talisman. Really." The guards, however, didn't really believe him in that manner, and pretty much almost stabbed Charlie so he fell over onto the ground. He backed away, protecting Liz behind his back. "You stupid cowards! Picking on little kids like us! What are you, child molesters? Huh?"  
"You're trying to take our peace away!" Said the ugly one.  
"Oh yeah, hmm, did you ever stop to think about the fact that since we are _here_, there IS _NOT_ ANY PEACE?"  
Ben cast a glance at the talisman on the pedestal. _It cracked._ "Charlie, keep going!" He whispered.  
"I mean, _obviously_, since we're here with intent to get rid of this talisman, we're going to have to _kick a few butts_ to get to it! So take those spears and _shove them_ up your _collective gullible tailends_ and _get out of here_."  
Ben was rather impressed how Charlie was throwing around those big words like that.  
"There is _no _peace."  
Crack.  
"We are _not_ bringing peace."  
Crack.  
"We _are_ bringing _maliciousness, malcontent and depravity_, and you had better like it because _YOU'RE GETTING IT_!"  
Craaaaack.  
The guards backed away; Charlie stood up, his voice becoming deep and clear, "_You all think you're getting all of your life's worries taken away from some. . . some_ magic!_ As though you deserve it!_"  
Craaaaack. Crick.  
"So you all have peace because you stopped worrying about everything, huh? Even the fact that the land is being corrupted? Turned to desert? You're all _sloths_. If you want peace, WORK FOR IT!"  
Both talismans shattered in a burst of light, and everything suddenly seemed to move in slow motion. Charlie watched the shards fly from his hand, one cutting his wrist, one his neck, to him just scratches, but they still bled. One piece of the shard embedded itself in the base of Charlie's horn. Ben watched it all, too, the other talisman shard piercing his flexible skin, gouging right behind his ear and staying as he protected Crystal from the blast. And everything started moving normal speed, Charlie couldn't feel the shard, neither could Ben. Ben glanced at Charlie, "Charlie. . ."  
Charlie fell to his knees, shaking, "B. . . Ben. . ."  
The guards stood around, confused as to what actually happened, as Ben rushed over to Charlie's side, "Charlie, what happened?"  
"I. . . I don't know. . ." Tears started streaming down his cheeks, "I don't know, Ben, I j-just. . . I just felt those word surge through me, it must have. . . it must have been the talisman. . ." He looked up at Ben, "And I still feel that. . . that maturity of the twin talisman. . . the responsibility. . ."  
Ben's eyes stared into Charlie's, "Hey. . . I feel. . . I feel innocence. . . the shards. . ."  
"What's it mean? . ."  
"The talismans balance each other out. . . and they're no longer in a physical form, so balance is restored. . ."  
*Crystal idly picked up two shards from the ground, "Ben. . ." She said, "These two. . ."  
Ben cast a glance at them, "They're red. . . red crystal. . . they look like. . . they fit together. . ."  
Crystal connected the two together into one large crystal, whis suddenly started to glow, brighter and brighter. The guards ran, and the red light enveloped the four that were left, and they found themselves in the outer space, looking down at the oversized planet in a clear room with red translucent edges. "Welcome." said a clear, gruff voice, "I am Sasarali. I kept the Talismans of Balance hidden, protected, until one day I was taken out, unbalancing the world. . ."  
"Woah. . ." Ben looked around at the stunning sight, "So, so your life was disrupted, someone took the Talisman of. . . Innocence? And they offered it to the King, and it corrupted the land, right?"  
"You are correct, most intelligent one."  
"So now what?" Charlie sat in the corner with Liz, who was looking a bit better, almost conscious now.  
"You wait for you other friends to complete their quests."  
"I knew it!" Ben snapped his fingers, then realized he didn't have any.  
Crystal was looking blankly to the opposite wall of Charlie, "Ben. . . Ben, I think I see. . . I see Jenna, and Skye, and. . . who are those? Mario. . ."  
"Mario?"  
"Hey!" A female voice in the big green box some ways away called, "Hey, it's working! Ben? Is Ben over there?"  
"Yeah!" Crystal called back.  
"Tell him his plan worked! Oh, and that he's a cutie!"  
Crystal grinned at Ben, "Jenna compliments you on your magnificent though unorthodox plan, and she says you're a cutie."  
Ben blushed hard, "Man, we got some stories to tell them. . ."  
"It might have to wait. . ." Crystal waved across the void to Skye, Todd, and Rico.

----

Whew, took way too long to squeeze though the block. Next time, on Video Game! The Hunters and the Great Fox team just got an all-clear to move in to King DeDeDe's headquarters! But, what _does_ this purple cloud actually do? Find out next time, same Video Game time, same Video Game channel! Until then, ciao!

From the Acts of Gord, Book of Annoyances, Chapter 39:

Gord types into the computer beside the account name and number:

Identification stolen. Phone when driver's licence turns up. Grab the licence and beat the person.

Sadly, the person never did try to use the stolen ID.

www.actsofgord.com

(oh, also go to inthenewage.keenspace.com)


	50. The Halls of the Sky

Oh man. I have just been loaded, vacation over new year's that put me back a ways on the comic, then I had to catch up with the comic. . . Well, check out inthenewage.keenspace.com. Because it's cool and you know you want to.

  


Chapter 50: The Halls of the Sky

  


"Calling Hunter HQ, come in, HQ. . ."

"We can see you over the video connection just fine, sir."

"Yeah, I knew that." Sean nodded vaguely, "So, anyway, we're going to be raiding the castle. Don't worry about sending down pickup ships until we report back."

"Sir?"

"Did I ask you to question my order?!"

Sean was being very uncomfortably sarcastic with the communications officer, who replied, "Sorry sir. I was just concerned that, you know, you might not come back out."

"That's okay, we'll just load back out last save if that happens!"

Rock smacked Sean over the back of the head, "I know you're the leader and all, but do you always have to act so stupid!?"

"Well, excuuuuuuuse me!" Sean said, holding the 'u' for emphasis, "But I kinda get spaced out every so often. This place is a lot less real than my home world."

"That's uhh. . . what Danielle pointed out to you?"

"Technically, yeah, I hadn't noticed how unreal everything was and just diverted subconsciously to my video games part of my brain."

Rock really couldn't tell if Sean was toying with him or not, considering that Sean never seemed like he meant any serious statement he might make. He'd been acting that way since forever, probably. It was almost rude how he'd acted like that even since they got back to the crash site and repaired some of the computers with help from he wiring faults Crystal helped them with a while ago. But it was still too embarrassing. That, and Sean was buttering his gun.

"Do you do these stupid things just to purposely get on my nerves?" Rock yelled.

"Actually, I do them because they get on _my_ nerves. No, wait. . ."

Suddenly, Tad tumbled out of the galley and across the communications room floor, landing on his back. He had a black eye and broken glasses, with incriminating fist mark on the rest of his face.

"You _jerk!_" Danielle yelled, stomping across the floor, kicking the dweeb in the face a few more times while he was down, causing him to almost cring up like a dead bug.

"I'm sorry!" He yelled in his soft-spoken high pitched voice, "I didn't mean to peek in!"

The next few words Danielle said were censored to the more sensitive viewers, "You had a video _camera_!"

Sean watched in amusement as Tad tried to explain, "I wanted to document our trip, and I was just testing. . ."

"MY TAIL YOU WERE TESTING!" Danielle kicked him a few more times for good measure, "YOU WANTED TO TEST IN THE SHOWER ROOM, HUH?"

"I just needed to go!"

Danielle ripped the now slightly broken camera out of Tad's hand, "The record light was still on, you jerk. You're either a jerk _or_ you're sick."

"S-sir!" Tad pleases to Rock and Sean, who were more amused than alarmed. The beating goodness continued.

  


"Weren't you worried about _me_?" Danielle asked Sean later, in a private room.

"I always worry about you. . ." Sean replied, "Though I _would_ have liked to get my hands on that tape. . ."

Danielle blushed, "You dummy, I can't rightfully forbid one person and allow another, even if you _are_ my boyfriend."

"Right, right. . ." Sean chuckled a bit.

Danielle sighed and looked off to the side. "I never wanted this."

"Hmm?"

"I know, back before when I wrote stories about myself being placed in the StarFox universe. I kept giving myself some ridiculous power and threw myself at the male leads, you know, those old stories before I met you?"

"Yeah. . ." It didn't faze Sean too much, it was pretty much a natural self-insert tendency for story writers, and he couldn't expect to be upset over that. It'd be stupid. He'd known about them before, anyway.

"It's not like that. You never really expect something like that, from you're dreamworld, to happen, until it actually does. I've tried, but I don't think I have the courage. Do the mission without me. . ."

"No. You're coming with me."

"But I can't do it. . . it just feels so real now. . ."

"Danielle?"

"I'm not sure if I want to go home. . ."

Sean sighed, taking off his somewhat heavy breastplate, as he figured he'd be in here for a while, "Could you tell me why?"

"It wasn't the adventure I craved. I wanted the people. Animals as people."

"Furries." Sean said, using the blunt term.

"You could say that."

Sean sighed again, leaning back in his chair, "Danielle. . . are you sure you're happy with _me_?"

"_Yes!_" Danielle blurted out instantly, "I-it's an odd like I have, it's. . ." Danielle looked away for a moment. Sean leaned back in his seat.

"You don't want to go back."

"I want _you_ here with _me_." She confessed, turning back at him as Sean looked away. Now _he_ was the badguy, it seemed. . .

"What about everyone else? What about this world? Are you so selfish that you want to live a fantasy and let everyone else suffer?"

"No, I don't. . ."

"Corneria is gone. You heard Ben, this whole world is just inside one big box of a universe. There's no going back there, there's nothing _for_ you there."

Danielle sniffed, a tear starting to roll down her cheek, "I'm sorry, Sean. . . I don't know what I was thinking. . ."

Sean got out of his seat, moving forward and hugging her. "It's alright, sweetheart, just think it through next time. . ."

Danielle smiled a little. "It's amazing how you can tell me that and yet it usually seems like _you're_ the one who doesn't think it through. . ."

Sean put a finger to his lips, "_They_ don't have to know that. . ."

The door opened up quickly, Rock was there with his gun out, "It's almost twilight. We need to hurry."

"You dummy, can't you see we were having a moment!" Sean yelled at him.

Rock almost cringed, "Sorry, sir. . ."

"But anyway!" Sean seemed to get over it immediately, putting one finger in the air, "All the big guns are set?"

"Yes they are."

"Gun arms ready?"

Danielle looked up at Sean, "I thought you were going to use laser rifles."

"Well, those run out of ammo. The gun arms apparently, when they were duplicated from Samus Aran's armor, have infinite ammunition. These aren't nearly as strong as hers was, but they are handy as a backup. Plus, the ice beam is _wicked cool_!"

Danielle laughed, "Well, the largest weapon we have is the FireEye Plasma Cannon, which has such an enormous kickback that it has just as good a chance of hurting you as the enemy. But, that could be easily solved with those power suits of yours. . ."

Sean grinned, "Ours is what I affectionately call the Ludicrously Enormous Gun. The shot's kickback isn't that high, but the gun is rather heavy, so you not wearing the powersuits might find it just a bit easier to not collapse under the weight. Do you know how _bulky_ these things are? Look at this, I turn left, I turn right, and NOW I CAN'T STOP!" Sean let his momentum carry himself into Rock, and the both fell onto the floor. Danielle laughed out loud.

  


I hope that was at least decent. So, Next time, on Video Game! The party suddenly comes across the remains of. . . oh, well I just can't _give_ that away, now, can I? All that and more, same Video Game time, same Video Game channel! Until then, Ciao!


End file.
